


【翻译】Scrapbooking/剪贴簿

by WincestJ2CN, yebanyihan



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Top Jared, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yebanyihan/pseuds/yebanyihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared是个混蛋，他只关心工作而不关心自己的男朋友，他不知道Jensen为什么每天除了在家看电视什么也不干。<br/>Jared认为Jensen应该有所追求，所以他建议两个人分开一段时间，但他完全搞砸了。<br/>尽管他那么努力的工作，他的上司Jeff却只想继续吃Jensen烤的小饼干，他的同事Chad和Chris也只想继续在圣诞节的时候去Jensen家蹭吃蹭喝，所以他们威胁Jared必须尽快解决这个问题。<br/>Jared在家里的衣柜里发现了Jensen的剪贴簿，他开始重新认识Jensen。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scrapbooking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453432) by [Xenodike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenodike/pseuds/Xenodike). 



> Translator：半陌

 

**Martha说：**

_“我什么也没做错。”_

 

 

 

这么说吧，Jared绝对算得上是成功人士，然而实质上他却是个 _混蛋_ ，他两周前正好三十岁，现在他已经是合伙人了。

 

新英格兰负有盛名的Morgan Kane & Murray律所从今天起正式更名为Morgan Kane Murray & Padalecki律所。是的，尽管Jared只有三十岁但却已经是合伙人了。所以Jared是个混蛋，他就是一个 _混蛋_ 。他当时看着Jensen，他十二年的伴侣，说他觉得如果他们分开一段时间，这会对他们俩都好。

 

现在，让我们试图搞清楚这整件事。Jared不是那种长时间把某个人当床伴，然后在他事业稍显成功后再把对方一脚踢开转而去找更年轻的模特的渣男，是的他不是渣男，对Jensen来说他不是这样的人。这只是，Jared的生活一直专注于他所受的教育，等到他25岁完成学业，就一直朝着合伙人的位子努力。有些人可能觉得定下“五年内晋升到合伙人”这样的目标实在太疯狂了，这确实疯狂，但Jared总能取得超过预期的成就，他 _永远都能得到他想要的_ 。

 

再说回Jensen，这么说吧，Jared的人生只有两件事，即将成功的和已经成功的，但是他才刚刚意识到Jensen什么都没有。Jared总是人群的焦点，而Jensen在过去五年所做的不过是沉迷于Martha Stewart，他不仅仅沉迷于电视节目，还包括杂志、书籍、演员，和一切相关的事情。

 

所以，晚上吃饭的时候，Jared提出也许他们俩也许应该分开一段时间，好让Jensen“ _找回自我_ ”，知道他究竟想过什么样的生活。显然Jensen应该把时间花在做正经事上，而不是一直看Martha Stewart。Jensen对这个建议接受不太良好，这一点Jared可以从他胡乱又迅速地收拾东西然后夺门而出的表现判断出来。

 

不管怎么说，这有点儿戏剧性，但Jared确信，Jensen总有一天会感谢他的，在某个恰当的时刻。实话说，作为男人，比起整天坐在电视机跟前，他总能找到点其他更有意义的事情。

 

***

 

Jared花了差不多十二个小时才终于意识到也许Jensen做的，只是也许，不仅仅是看电视。他的第一个发现来自于他起床后没看到桌上准备好的早餐。当然，柜子上的午餐盒也是空的，Jared通常习惯于自带午餐去上班，但是他现在不得不坐在咖啡厅的角落里和随便一个想省钱而自带午餐的不是蠢货的家伙坐在一起吃午饭。

 

在咖啡厅里吃午餐的乐趣一直持续到——好吧，事实上他除了在这儿吃饭别无他法。午饭可供选择的是一些棕色、微微烤焦的扁平外皮和海绵状的白色……填充物，在Jared读了黑板上的菜单后，他才意识到这么个玩意儿大概是个汉堡。

 

还有其他诱人的选择，预包装的金枪鱼沙拉和大概是浇了芝士酱的披萨，但是它看上去更像是酗酒后的呕吐物。甜点是呈开花状的黄色胶状物质和布朗尼蛋糕，有个人曾把蛋糕掉在他面前过（然后他捡了起来还吃掉了！这简直太棒了！），Jared试想了一下那种声音，觉得自己不是很敢尝试。

 

也是在这种时候，Jared才第一次开始面对现实，关于过去十二年来Jensen给他做的饭在味觉上绝不是什么普通水准，不仅如此，Jensen简直就是大厨。

 

显而易见，并不是所有人都能吃到自家做的撒着奶酪和培根的菠菜披萨，而且培根是从当地肉贩那儿买的，其他食材都来自于菜农的“每日”正餐。

 

因此，食物，食物是他的第一个发现，证明了Jensen大概比刷他的信用卡有用了那么一点儿。但是鉴于Jared很能吃，这真的是一个重大发现！

 

他的第二个发现依然和食物有关。那是个星期一，星期一是饼干日。一般来说这意味着Jared可以拿上放在厨房柜子上的大锡罐子去上班，然后把东西放在休息室里。罐子里通常都装满了大块的酥脆的巧克力坚果夹心饼干，或者是其他美味的夹心，然后他那些棒极了的同事们就会在Jared周一来上班的时候自动自发地排好队等着投喂。事实上这些饼干太美味了以至于Jared不得不怀疑他晋升到合伙人是不是也有这些饼干的一份功劳。

 

所以，今天是星期一，一个没有饼干的星期一。罐子还在那儿，只不过是空的。现在，Jared刚刚成了合伙人，所以他可以对着他的同事们摆出一副生气的表情，毕竟他都带了五年的饼干了，是时候轮到其他人带一次了。

 

但是在晚上的时候，当Jared跑了三家不同的百货店却依然没找到相同口味的饼干时，他开始焦躁不安。如果他永远都找不到这种饼干会怎么样？如果Jensen是在某个他不知道的秘密地点买到这种饼干的话他该从何找起？Jared强迫自己往好的方面想，然后不得不做了一件事。

 

他打电话给Jensen。当然，他等了一会儿Jensen才接听。Jensen可能还有一点儿心烦意乱，可能不止一点儿——考虑到他直到Jared打第十二通才接电话。

 

“什么事？！”

 

Jensen的声音使得Jared十分后悔自己打了这通电话，但是，这是Jared，对，这可是Jared。

 

“嗨！”尽管Jensen可能对于Jared打来电话这件事不太高兴，但保持乐观的态度还是十分必要的。

 

“你想干什么？！”

 

你知道，现在的事情是这样的——Jared了解Jensen对目前的状况有点迷茫，还有点恼怒。毕竟他需要考虑未来，要对生活负责，这是件需要严肃对待的事儿，但是真的，粗鲁无礼就不必了吧。不过Jared仍然决定做他们两人之间更为成熟的那一个。

 

“所以，你现在过得怎么样？”看吧，温和风趣，这并没有什么难的。

 

“给我说人话！Jared！”

 

Jensen显然没觉得他绅士有度，关于谈话方式上他们还需继续努力，不过此时他们还有更紧迫的事情急需讨论。

 

“我想问关于饼干的事情。”

 

“饼干！你打电话给我就是为了该死的饼干！你这个混蛋！”

 

然后他耳朵里就只剩下电话被挂断的忙音，这真是个惊喜，还有Jensen对他的新称呼。

 

Jensen大概是Jared见过的最无害的人了，Jared在他们一起度过的十二年时光里从未听见过Jensen骂人。所以，好吧，Jensen大概只是有点心烦意乱。他大概又给Jensen打了二十次，或者更多次的电话，Jensen才终于肯接。

 

“Jared，给我停下。”这一次他的声音听起来没那么气愤，只是充满了疲惫， Jared知道这就是他们每次谈事情时Jensen的语调，他觉得他就快成功了。

 

“听着，Jensen。我只想知道你是在哪里买的饼干，我跑遍了所有的店还是没找到。”Jensen叹了口气，是的，Jared赢了。

 

“什么饼干？”

 

什么饼干？什么饼干？他怎么能问这种问题？！难道还有其他的饼干么？！

 

“那个星期一饼干，那个我带去上班，那个我靠它活着的饼干！Jensen！我找不到！”

 

电话那端安静了几秒，随后Jared听到了Jensen的叹息和他安静的嗓音。

 

“因为那饼干是我烤的，Jared。”随后电话被掐断了。

 

真相就是这么的让人惊讶。不仅仅是Jensen会烤小饼干这件事，更是他烤出了人类所知的最美味的小饼干。所以，是的，他的第二个发现就是自己是个混蛋，还是个白痴，还是最大的那种。

 

第三个关于自己是个混蛋白痴的发现在两周后。Jared因为找不到他最爱的那件“必胜西装”而大为恼火，他先是在玄关处被自己的一堆脏衣服绊倒还刮伤了膝盖，接着在他大口喝盒装牛奶，却喝到泛酸的结块时，他把牛奶吐了出来，甚至恨不得把胃也一起吐出来。然后他给Jensen打了电话，再一次地。

 

“又怎么了，Jared？”

 

至少这一次Jensen在他打第一遍的时候就接了，显然他们的关系有了进步。但是现在他们不打算讨论这个问题。

 

“Jensen，你搞什么鬼？！好吧，我知道你生我的气，你也看不到我做的一切都是为了你！但你怎么可以这么幼稚地辞退我们的女仆、我们的送货员，还取消我们的洗衣服务？！”

 

说真的，到底什么样的人才会做出这种事？

 

“你认真的吗？”Jensen听上去几近暴怒，但Jared只是生气，“我们没有女仆，也没有送货员，更没有什么该死的洗衣服务！Jared！我们从来没有那种东西！”

 

“真的么，那见鬼的为什么我们的房子总是那么干净，为什么冰箱里永远都有吃的？为什么我从来不会找不到我的西装？而当你离开之后，一切都不一样了？”

 

“因为是我打扫了房间，是我去买了吃的，是我把西装拿去干洗还洗了我们所有的衣服，Jared！”

 

Jared那些还未说出口的指责被Jensen的一番话堵在了喉咙里，他希望的不是这样……“哦。”

 

“哦？你滚吧，Jared。”

 

结束了那通电话后，Jared不得不得出了个结论，是的，他自己大概是个 _混蛋_ ，是个 _白痴_ ，是个 _自私自利的蠢货_ ，他从来都只关心他自己，从来没想过Jensen为他们家做了那么久的家庭主夫，一做就是整整十二年。

 

但是，只是为了确认一下，毕竟他是个律师，律师讲究证据，所以他发了一条短信去证实他心中所想。

 

那么这些人：花商、购物顾问、室内设计师、洗车的人呢？

 

Jensen的回复很短：没有

 

好的，Jared绝对是一个 _混蛋_ ，一个 _白痴_ ，一个 _自私自利的蠢货_ 。

 

结案。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有部分回忆杀，写了两个人的家庭状况，心疼他们两个

**Martha说：**

_“缺乏团队精神者，将难成大事。”_

 

在这些事件过后，Jared的世界有了一点变化，他不得不开始承认，大概他对Jensen知之甚少，尽管看起来Jensen一直伴他身侧，他们理应亲密无间，但Jared太忙于工作而从未注意过这些事。

 

这便留给了他一个烦扰不已的问题，谁是Jensen Ackles？他究竟在他身边做了什么？——显而易见，Jensen照顾了他十二年。

 

Jared想起那年Jensen毕业，毕竟他们是在大学里相遇，Jared能确信Jensen毕业了，尽管关于毕业舞会的记忆已经模糊。他毕业于……呃……他毕业于……

 

此时Jared正斜靠在厨房的柜子上唉声叹气，手上拿着一个通体艳黄上面还画着一只紫色小恐龙的果汁盒，没错，这是属于小孩子的果汁盒但是……孩子！想起来了！Jensen那时候是师范专业。

 

Jared十分骄傲自己回忆起了这一点，而且只花了大概一两分钟。随后他意识到如果你和什么人在一起十二年，你应当对于对方在大学里学了什么专业脱口而出，而不是像现在这样，尤其当你们还是在同一所大学。

 

但不管怎么说，他疑惑的是，为什么Jensen不去上班？

 

他在自己反应过来之前就已经从口袋里掏出了手机，诚然他们最近的一通电话中两人之间的气氛有点小紧张，但这件事很重要。

 

Jensen接了电话，以一种全新的音调。

 

“你现在又想干什么？”Jensen此刻的语气是Jared以前从未听过的。空洞，毫无感情，这有点令人不安，真的。

 

“呃，嘿，我一直在想，你为什么没去当老师？”Jensen听后安静了几秒，Jared继续问道，“我的意思是，你都学了这么多年，你有哈佛学历，你本可以找份不错的工作，但你为什么从来没去试试？”

 

Jensen沉默了很长一段时间，Jared能听到他安静而缓慢的呼吸，缓慢地仿佛在极力压抑自己的怒气。而当他终于出声时，Jared从他的语气中听到了一丝令自己不舒服的波动。

 

“你确实什么都不知道。”不是问句，只是陈述事实。

 

“知道什么？有什么事我不知道的？Jensen？”

 

这一次Jensen沉默了更久的时间，随后他说：“够了，Jared，足够了。别再打给我了。”

 

最后一通电话弄得Jared有点恼火。当然，他是有点混乱。他能理解Jensen的怒火，但是他已经在努力了，可是Jensen的表现却仿佛把他的努力一笔勾销，这真的很令人愤怒。

 

所以，可能确实是他不够关注Jensen，也从未注意他都做了些什么，但是他是从客观的角度评价Jensen的。因此，讲道理，这真的很令人火大，同时也有点令人害怕——Jensen说话的语气，还有他最后说给Jared的那句话，都令Jared有一种他们已经分手了的错觉。他不想这样的，他们只是暂时分开各自整理一下情绪，换个角度看待他们的这段感情，但这不是任何形式的分手。

 

尽管有越来越明显的迹象表明Jared关于Jensen整天在忙什么的猜想有点儿……好吧，或许我们该称之为， _误解_ ，但这并不意味着Jared对Jensen最初的关心是虚情假意。他仍然坚信Jensen需要做点正经工作，并且这种念头比以前更甚——如果他花了如此长的时间在照顾Jared。

 

Jared希望Jensen能给他一个回答，解释一下他为什么如此生气，除去Jared误解了他的日程活动的部分。

 

但是根据Jensen刚刚对他的冷漠态度来看，Jensen短时间内大概是不会理他了。

 

***

 

结果表明Jared搞砸了事情，他所做的不过是想知道Jensen究竟都为他做了些什么，然后他试图去够那件他最喜欢的，而Jensen却一直坚持藏在衣橱最顶层的老头衫。然而就在这个时候他不小心碰到了旁边的盒子，他在盒子掉下来即将触地的前一秒接住了它。

 

Jared把掉下来的盒子放回原位，但当他伸长手臂试图把它放到顶层的时候，他看到盒子上用黑色马克笔写的字，随后他打消了这个念头——盒子上写着：

 

在Jared成为合伙人之后

 

所以，他们卧室的衣柜里收着一个大盒子，并且显然是打算留到他成为合伙人之后的，如果有人想指责他——他现在只有两个念头：

 

A.这是个礼物

B.快点把盒子拿下来然后打开它

 

怎么了？！就算是成功的律师也喜欢礼物！

 

盒子里的东西一点也不酷，也并不特殊，甚至算不上一份好的礼物，更是与他这个刚成为合伙人的伟大律师极不相称。

 

盒子里放着剪贴簿。

 

诚然，第一眼看到它们（是的，盒子里有很多剪贴簿）的时候，你会觉得这些剪贴簿真的制作精良，但它们仍然只是剪贴簿。看第二眼的时候，Jared十分惊讶，他发现这些是Jensen的剪贴簿。这些本子可能恰好能回答Jared心中的疑惑，这个盒子里装着Jensen的内心。

 

Jared快速地翻了翻这些剪贴簿，感谢Jensen喜欢贴标签的习惯，他很快就发现第一本制作于五年前。

 

 **A Tale of Two Boy’s** *****

 

 

 

天哪！见鬼的Jensen究竟是从哪里找来这些照片的？！照片里他看上去像个五岁小孩儿，Jensen一向可爱，尽管幼稚，但无比讨人喜爱。

 

确实可爱，但他完全不明白Jared的心意，Jared脑子里冒出的第一个念头就是，耶稣啊。他希望自己别这么不争气——几乎不能思考，在反应过来自己做了什么之前，他已经听见了耳边传来的拨号音。

 

“Jared，你搞什么鬼。”

 

“实话说，你不能就这么认为我没第一眼就爱上你，我记得你那时候差不多有六个月都在挑逗我，穿着一件过小的背心四处蹦跶，却表现出一副‘我觉得我们需要等等，Jared’的嘴脸。”

 

最后一句话他是掐着嗓子说的，甚至模仿了女孩子撒娇时的语调。

 

“什么？”Jensen的声音听上去十分困惑，还带着深重的倦意，这让Jared恍然回神，他原本是在找他的老头衫，而且现在已经很晚了，他本是打算穿得暖和点然后在睡觉前在沙发上处理完他的合同。

 

“剪贴簿，这是你写在剪贴簿上的。你写道，你两秒之后就疯狂地爱上了我，但我没有爱上你。仅供参考，我能说我那时候也爱上……好吧，我第一眼倒也不是爱上你，完全是因为欲望。”

 

Jared觉得他听见了Jensen在回答前打了一个哈欠：“第一，我说别再给我打电话，这是指任何时间，包括凌晨一点。第二，见鬼的你为什么在看我的剪贴簿。第三，你是拿了哈佛学历的律师，所以别像个十四岁的姑娘那样讲话。”

 

好吧，这大概意味着他们的谈话结束了。Jared试图耐心一点，但是Jensen这个神经质小姐的态度让这一切都变得很困难。

 

“好吧，我必须得说：第一，我从来没答应过你不再打给你，我承认现在可能是有点晚，但是我得辩解一下我只是忘了看时间。第二，我找到了剪贴簿，上面都是关于咱俩的事儿，既然你宁可小心翼翼地把它搞得这么神秘也不愿意跟我说话，我只能通过看这些剪贴簿来搞清楚你究竟有什么毛病。第三，我最近有大把时间，所以我很无聊不介意花一点时间去刷YouTube，还有和你进行这场谈话。第四，鉴于你对一小部分事实有误解，我打算在这个故事里加上我的部分。”

 

“Jared，你搞什么名堂。”Jensen的声音里像是带着某种绝望的疼痛，“那是我看到的，如果要从我的角度写什么的话，我不可能曲解事实，你觉得我搞错了，那你去做你自个儿的剪贴簿吧只是……”他叹了口气，语带疲惫，“Jared，你不能在和我分手后又不停地打电话过来问我这些现在已经无关紧要的事情。”

 

看吧，这又是一个愚蠢的主意。Jared真的希望能一劳永逸地解决这个问题：“我没跟你分手，我们也没感情破裂。我只是建议我们分开来一小段时间，然后你可以去找点儿你感兴趣的事情做。”

 

说完之后Jared能听见Jensen在他冷静下来之前发出了一声像是哽咽的哭声，随后用一种平稳的语调说道：“好吧，你没有跟我分手，但是问题在于，我不需要找回自我，我知道我是谁，我也知道我想做什么。我曾经以为你梦想的生活和我梦想的是一样的，但是显然，我错得离谱。所以，现在是我和你分手。”

 

对于Jensen，Jared很少有不喜欢的地方，但是他此刻冷漠的语调，绝对属于“很少”的范围之内。

 

“你到底怎么知道的我想要的生活和你想的不一样？更别说我甚至自己都搞不清我想过什么样的生活。你说的不算数，我们没有分手，你不能就这么擅自决定。”

 

这一次Jensen挫败的叹气更响更清楚了：“分手并不都是建立在双方都同意的情况下的，Jared，不管怎么说，这件事情上你无能为力。”

 

“打个赌么？”

 

“Jared！你怎么这么烦！”

 

在那一大段成熟的对话之后，他们双方都再一次陷入了沉默，但至少Jensen没有挂断，这从某种程度上来说，已经是个巨大的成功了。终于，Jared，当然是Jared，再也受不了而打破了这份沉寂。

 

“所以现在是怎样？你决定放弃你所有的梦想因为你爱上了我，你真的觉得我们的梦想无处安放吗？”

 

这真的是他在看完剪贴簿后十分疑惑的一点，他觉得Jensen也许为了他放弃了一切，这不对。Jared知道这是因为他自己的目标，但是他真的太专注于自己的事业而忽略了Jensen吗？这才是他最担心的。

 

Jared能听到Jensen在床上翻了个身，他听到羽绒被被拉扯的声音，随后才传来Jensen轻柔又安静的嗓音。

 

“不，Jared，不是……我知道……”Jensen说得断断续续，Jared几乎能感觉到他在费力地寻找合适的词汇，“这对我来说永远都是不同的，你去哈佛是因为你有梦想，我去是因为我有能力，我的意思是，拿奖学金从来都跟我自身或是我将来从事的工作无关，这只是一种出路。而你是确实想完成某些目标，所以当你交不起学费时，拿奖学金就变得理所当然了起来，你知道么，这就像是，我不会真的失去什么，我的意思是，你知道我的家境，因为这从一开始就没什么可失去的。你确实丢弃了很重要的东西，我不想你连梦想也失去。就算是拿着奖学金和政府拨款，我依然囊中羞涩，但是我毕业后并没有去当一名老师，我在那所天主教男校工作，你痛恨我的工作因为我并没有真正意义上地找到一条‘出路’，你还记得这件事吗？

 

说完，Jensen再一次安静了下来，Jared听到他舔了舔嘴唇，他那形状十分完美的嘴唇。Jared想打断他，他有成千的问题想问，但是Jensen还在说，他最好保持倾听的角色。

 

“然后你毕业了，Jeff提供了你现在这份工作，我们搬到朴茨茅斯，你开始疯狂赚钱，但是你总是工作到很累，所以我想，如果我在家，帮你处理好其他一切杂务，你就能更好地专心向合伙人的位子努力。”

 

“是啊我做到了！这就是我的意见，Jensen。我现在已经是合伙人了，所以你可以为你自己做点什么。”

 

“Jared……”Jensen再一次叹了口气，Jared甚至能猜到电话里下一秒就传来忙音，所以他说：“Jensen，你敢再挂我电话试试。”

 

“Jared，这不是一个需要了结的案子。实话说，我不确定这个问题能被解决。这就像，你看所有东西都是一个一个的部件，你也是一个部件，但是我不是。你现在可以去做你想做的了，与此同时，我也可以去做我想做的。在我看来，Jared，我和你是一个整体，我和你一起，我们是一个整体的两个部分，不论我们做什么，我们都心意相通，不分彼此。”

 

Jared不知道他还应该说些什么，所以他充分发挥他的口才说了一句“哦”。

 

他能听到Jensen安静、疲惫又清浅的笑声，他说：“这可真棒，哦，晚安吧，Jared。”

 

直到Jensen挂上电话，他都没去争辩什么，大部分是因为他不知道该说些什么。他当然知道他们两个是分开的整体，这就是所有问题的关键所在，他不想Jensen靠他而活，就算他们是伴侣他们也依旧是两个单独的个体。“我们”并不意味着他们必须时刻黏糊在一起。

 

听到Jensen大声说出来他万事都把Jared置于第一，这种感觉就仿佛在心口猛力一击，这就像是他觉得他对Jared的家庭战争负有责任，但这并不必要。

 

他想知道那场争吵对Jensen的影响到底有多严重，这是他第一次开始回忆早前的那些时光，而不是展望未来。Jared记得他入学的第一天，如此期待又如此坚定，坚定地想要成为和他父亲一样的人，达成他父亲的夙愿，变成他。

 

他计划以优异的成绩毕业，然后在父亲手下工作，逐渐接管家族企业，这份产业是由他祖父一手建立的。当然这个计划不包括他那有着翠绿色大眼睛，喜欢噘嘴，又事事完美的室友。

 

但是不管怎么说，正如一年级后爱欲变成了爱情，Jared从未预料到这可能是个大问题。他的父亲是他的偶像，在法庭上的时候，他在足够多的案件审理中观察他父亲，好真的相信这没什么。

 

Jared费了一番功夫才明白，关于传奇人物Gerald Padalecki的一件事，是他在法庭上为同志平权运动做出了巨大的努力，但这和他接受自己有一个同性恋儿子完全是两码事。

 

显然所有的同性恋都是平等的，除了你的血亲。

 

他在一年级的暑假期间把Jensen带回了家，这并不在计划之内。激烈的争吵，尖叫，伤人的话语，他父亲叫他愚蠢的基佬，Jared叫他该死的伪君子作为回击，而混乱的中心就是Jensen。

 

但这仍然是他的选择，Jensen可能是导火索，但他不必对此感到内疚，Jared也不喜欢Jensen觉得他对不起他的家人。

 

也许这是因为Jensen的家庭简直是一团糟。他们住在破旧的临时租屋，父不详，母亲生活贫困，时不时就勾搭上一个新男友。他曾经在上大学之前听到过Jared谈论他的生活，关于他父亲是最棒的人道主义者，还有他完美的社交名流的母亲，随后Jensen掺进了他的生活，把他的人生弄得一团糟。

 

Jared弄不明白的事情就类似于这种，对他来说，他的人生的确是和他曾经所规划的大相径庭，但这并不是因为Jensen，他只是虚假的表面因素。他希望Jensen能明白有些事情该发生的时候就会发生，无论他是否在场。

 

并且那场争吵也没有搞砸所有的事，Jared还是拿到了他的学位，他还是成为了合伙人——没有依靠任何他父亲的帮助。Jared所有的成就都源自他自身的努力。事实上，他正在慢慢地认识到他们两个——Jared和Jensen——必须同心协力。这可比Jensen一味地为他付出要重要多了。Jared觉得是时候他退后两步帮助他达成他的目标，他真的不明白为什么这个想法会让Jensen如此沮丧。

 

 

*Jensen的标题我第一个想到的是A Tale of Two Cities/双城记，然而并没有智商翻出一个文艺又恰当的名字，所以决定保留原文


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary：  
> [1]新英格兰地区：新英格兰地区包括：缅因州、佛蒙特州、新罕布什尔州、马萨诸塞州（麻省），罗得岛州、康涅狄格州。首府波士顿是该地区的最大城市以及经济与文化中心。新英格兰地区是拥有全美国乃至全世界最好的教育环境。  
> [2]尤达大师：星战中的人物，绝地委员会大师，德高望重。

Martha说：“ _我想让你知道我是无辜的——我将为我名誉而战。_ ”

 

Jeff是个很有耐心的人，非常有耐心，但是当又一个周一的早上，他仍然没在视线范围内看见任何一块小饼干时，他开始变得有一点小暴躁，只是非常非常小的一点。这已经是他连续第四个星期没吃到小饼干了。当然，休息室的柜子里有奥利奥或者其他乱七八糟夹心的饼干，但没有 _小饼干_ ，没有 _Jensen做的小饼干_ ，一块都没有。

 

Jeff大概只是有点儿爱上Jensen了，但没关系，他性取向正常，但这并不妨碍他对他新晋合伙人的伴侣的欣赏。

 

他对Jensen是一种很纯洁的男男之间单方面的爱慕，他与Jensen手工小饼干之间的风流韵事简直疯狂得深入骨髓、极度强烈又充满热情，在他生命中的地位无人能及。

 

然而现在，他已经有四个星期没吃到小饼干了，整整四个孤独寂寞、痛苦难忍的的星期。所以，第四个没有小饼干的周一早上，他在九点零五分踏进了Jared的办公室，决定去搞清楚他该死的究竟犯了什么错，以便在他人生失去希望之前吃上一口小饼干。Jeff需要小饼干，这就是理由。

 

所以，是的，他只是有一点点的暴躁。

 

现在，有一些其他的东西表明事情很糟糕。Jeff是个律师，看在上帝的份上，这个职业需要他留心身边的人，他已经接了足够多的离婚案，他知道什么情况下双方逼不得已必须离婚。这就是为什么他平时并不会干涉他合作伙伴的私事，但现在却走进Jared办公室的原因。

 

看吧，如果是Chad和他第四任胸大无脑的老婆离婚，或者Chad想要在他死于某种恶心的性病之前操遍新英格兰地区[1]的所有州——他毫无疑问会染上性病的，他都不会在意。

 

是的，他当然不会在意，让他随便做自己想做的好了，但这是Jared，Jared就像个孩子，他很聪明，准确地说是他有Jensen。如果没了Jared，Jeff大概还是能一个人搞定工作的，但是没了Jensen，他绝对活不下去。

 

Jeff不知道没了Jensen他该怎么办。

 

Jeff不是那种居家的男人，他不想结婚，也不想要孩子，或者其他构成家庭的必须要素，但这并不意味着他不想吃一顿美味大餐，公司蒸蒸日上，在家里悠然放松的时候来一块小饼干。Jeff真的很爱小饼干。

 

Jensen给了他小饼干，好吧，是因为Jared他才有小饼干吃。Jeff知道Jensen所关心的不过是帮助Jared成为合伙人，和Jeff本人没有一点关系。但不管怎么说，Jeff喜欢Jared，并且他也知道Jared喜欢他，是带着一点儿尊敬的喜欢。不过他们仍然是朋友，并且在他的认知里，让Jared成为合伙人会使他们的友谊更坚固。

 

并不是说Jared不胜任合伙人，他棒极了。

 

但是Jeff有个计划，如果Jared成为了合伙人，他们就能一直是朋友，然后他就能一直在感恩节、圣诞节，或者其他什么好日子里被邀请到Jensen家，吃上Jensen烤的火鸡，里面塞着Jensen弄的填充物，喝上Jensen做的加了香料的葡萄酒，还有Jensen烤的小饼干。

 

他们——Jared和Jensen，会买栋漂亮的房子，然后Jeff可以在周末的时候拜访他们，在吃满汉全席之前向Jared展示修水管的最好方式，或者给窗户刷涂料，或者做些其他有男子气概的事情，或者在忙碌汗湿的漫长一天后，在走廊上干一杯冰啤，或者做其他任何买了房子之后可以做的事情。

 

最终他们会通过某种方式有个孩子，领养挺不错的，但代孕更佳，毕竟能有他们的基因。如果他们有孩子的话，那一定是个有松软头发或者翠色大眼睛的漂亮孩子，然后他就可以顺理成章地成为Jeff叔叔。

 

没错，Jeff有个计划，但是现在小饼干没有了，他的计划也岌岌可危。

 

Jeff自己并不很想组建一个家庭，但是他希望Jared和Jensen能有个温馨的家，那种他能偶尔不请自来，扰乱他们的家庭聚会，拿点好东西，再留下他们气得原地跳脚的温馨家庭。

 

所以，这就是为什么Jeff在九点零五分，第四个没有小饼干的周一早上，走进Jared的办公室的原因。

 

***

 

现在，Jared第一次承认他想出来的这个“让Jensen学着独立之类”的计划并不如他所预期的那样进展顺利。好吧，他可以做些改进，更确切地来说，他觉得解决这个事情就是几天的事，五天顶多了。

 

Jared正在经历第四个没有Jensen的星期，该死的这已经是九月了，他们足足分手了一个月，但这不是他想说的重点，他几乎记不得没有Jensen在身边的这四个星期自己是如何度过的了。简单粗暴地概括一下，这是他们以前从未经历过的彼此分开最长的一段时间，远远超过几天——准确来说，两天（他出差开会，并且他们在这期间至少打了十通电话）。

 

对，就是这样，在他们过去长达十二年的关系中，他们分开最长的时间就是那次令人惊叹的两天。好吧，现在不是了。今天已经是他们分开的第三十一天了，而且看上去这个数字还会增加。

 

Jared能感觉得到他这个善意的计划正逐渐脱离他的控制，并走向一条不归路——无论这条路将通往何处。

 

当Jeffrey Dean Morgan在周一早上九点零五分闯进他的办公室，用一种看着杀人犯的眼神看着他的时候，他还挺有压力的。

 

随后Jeff说道：“你对Jensen做了什么？他妈的Jared你准备怎么补偿他？我想要我的小饼干！”好吧，这不是他现在想听的，Jared觉得他现在很想发火，再把Jeff扔出门，但他最终只是把头埋进胳膊，整个人蜷缩进椅子里，一副萎靡不振的样子。

 

“Jared，最后通牒，小饼干，就现在。”

 

这当然不起作用，Jared跟Jeff认识了五年，他知道所谓“最后通牒”不具任何威胁。

 

Jared埋在胳膊里叹了口气，然后他抬起头，尽量用一种轻松的语调开始说明情况，尽管他依旧情绪低落，但Jeff应该看不出来。

 

整个事件，加上细节，Jared花了差不多三十分钟才说完。这三十分钟内，Jeff一动不动，全神贯注，然而脸色苍白，没发表任何评论，也没展现出任何情绪波动。更确切地来说，他就像个木偶似的干坐在那儿。直到Jared说完，他依然安静地坐着。他安静了好长时间，Jared本想打破沉默说点儿什么，但他觉得自己最好别这么做。Jeff看上去就像个混混，他跟那些骑行者一样不羁，留着短短的胡须和寸头，皮制手链从他裁剪精致的阿玛尼西装袖口露出来。他外表看上去就是个摇滚男孩。最终，Jeff摸了支烟，又从西服口袋里掏出打火机点上。

 

Jeff深吸了一口烟，又慢慢呼出来，整个房间里都充斥着浓重的烟味。他越过Jared去拿散乱在他办公桌上还没倒掉的咖啡杯，香烟搁在杯口，他轻掸几下，把烟灰磕在冷掉的咖啡里。他又深呼吸了一次，然后看着Jared，舔了舔嘴唇，开始说话。

 

“Jared，你是我见过的最聪明的年轻人之一，这也是你一从法学院毕业我就把你招进律所的原因。你从没让我后悔过那个决定，你几乎达到了我对你所有的期望。但是，可能我话说重了，但是，你一半的聪明才智都来自于Jensen。说实话，Jared，成绩优异、潜力巨大、野心勃勃的长春藤名校毕业生比比皆是，让你高人一等的是你有Jensen，他才是那个让你如此之快晋升为合伙人的人，到目前为止，如果你的生命中没有了Jensen，你想坐到现在这个位子将会困难得多。”

 

好吧，Jared知道这个，虽然他愚钝到现在才认清这个显而易见的事实，但不管怎么说，还不是太晚。Jeff停顿了几秒钟，然后接着说道：

 

“听着，我觉得你需要Jensen，我猜你心里也清楚这一点。我懂你的意思，并且实话说，这对你很重要，Jared，真的很重要。但你有没有想过也许Jensen知道他想要什么，也许他已经在向着目标努力了，我的意思是，我可能不像了解你那么了解Jensen，但是，我直说吧，Jensen给我的感觉不像是那种碌碌无为得过且过的人，我觉得他无论做什么事都能做得很好，你需要的只是去搞清楚他在做什么。”

 

Jeff是对的，他当然是对的，Jeff就像尤达大师[2]，除了他更帅这一点。

 

“我知道……”Jared发出一声悲哀的哽咽，“靠，我是个混蛋对么。”

 

Jeff又点了一根烟，向后靠在皮制椅背上，弯了弯嘴角：“不，你只是被宠坏了。但是我觉得这次的小危机能让你有点长进。”总是一帆风顺的话，这个男孩永远不会成长，当这次的误会化解后，他绝对，再也不会忘记自己曾经拥有的有多么美好。

 

他正准备说点什么的时候，他办公室的门开了，嘿！他的办公室什么时候开始不用敲门也能随便进了？律所的另外两位合伙人，Christian Kane和Chad Michael Murray——被亲切地尊称为“衣原体双子”——走进了办公室。关于这两个行为不雅，不分对错、用闲暇之余还触犯过几十条法律条款，搞砸了案子就溜号的人究竟是怎么成为大名鼎鼎的律师的，对Jared来说，这永远是个谜。但是经过了五年Jared已经完全接受了这个事实，就当作是地球上时不时会冒出来的不解之谜，没必要去费力搞清楚。

 

Chad，站在他三点钟方向，他的金发乱糟糟地堆在头上，衣服凌乱——一看就知道昨晚又背着他胸大无脑的老婆出去鬼混了——正准备早上来办公室洗个澡，就像他平常那样，他走到Jared的办公桌旁，推开几个碍事的咖啡杯，然后一屁股坐在了桌子上。Chris，跟Chad一样整个人乱七八糟，除了他脑后扎着的棕色长发，他懒懒散散地倒向另一张椅子，毫不避讳地伸长双腿，身子后仰，伸了一个大大的懒腰，破旧的牛仔靴刮擦过地毯发出咯吱声——Chris从不穿正装。随后他说道：

 

“所以，说吧，什么情况。”

 

他和Chad都一脸期待地盯着Jared，Jeff只是在一边温和地笑。

 

“什么？”

 

Chad叹了口气，翻了个白眼，然后抢在Chris之前开口：“听着，我们都知道你最近因为什么事情情绪低落，更准确地说，是因为Jensen。由此我们得出了一个很可笑的结论，你，美国梦先生，被打入冷宫了，我们的福利也跟着泡汤了！Jeff可能确实资历更老一些，但我们也是合伙人，我们见证了这场闹剧，这场闹剧是因你而起——不是我们，对我们来说不过是看热闹罢了。”

 

“Wow，爱与支持都被狗吃了。”Jared觉得口干舌燥，言辞枯竭，他没有力气完整地再讲一遍发生了什么，他也不想让自己的这场危机变成他那两个混蛋朋友嘴里的笑料。但是Jeff，Jeff真的是个好人，他是现场唯一对Jared的家庭悲剧表现出同情的那一个。

 

他们大笑，当然，他们怎么会不笑呢？而且笑得又响又久，Chad甚至在滚到桌子底下的时候还笑个不停。

 

“我真是谢谢你们，你们的同情人简直令人感动，真的。”Jared的声音很冷，说话的时候看着他那三个最好的朋友，“我说，我知道我的生活仿佛成了车祸现场，我还失去了我的爱人，这一点对你们来说很搞笑，但是，真的，为什么这样不可以呢？我的意思是，这样你们就不会向以前那样周日跑来蹭吃蹭喝，强迫我们把周末过得像那些诸如圣诞节、复活节、感恩节之类毫无用处的节日。毕竟，没有了Jensen的烤火鸡并意味着就活不下去或者其他什么……嘿，Chad，这次你老婆再跟你分手，你也可以不必到我家嚷嚷着要吃派或者小饼干，或者手工冰淇淋了……还有……”

 

Jared真的开始觉得他的生活正在逐渐变得一团糟，但是他还没说完的话被Chris迎面揍上来的一拳堵住了，随后他面朝下地摔在了地上，还是脸先着地。Jared在翻身的过程中发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，随后他捂着脸看向Chris。

 

“你搞什么鬼！这他妈很疼的！Chris！”

 

Chris只是站在一旁俯视着他，表情冷漠：“这当然疼，因为你就是个白痴。现在，停止你该死的抱怨，离感恩节还有两个月，如果你到时候还搞不定你的家庭危机，我会很不高兴。我想要Jensen的烤火鸡！”

 

Jared张了张嘴，试图辩解什么，但Chris再一次阻止了他：“我是认真的，Jared，你的闹剧是很搞笑，但只限于它是暂时的。现在，去和Jensen解决掉你这堆破事，不然我发誓我会把Jensen从你身边抢走，然后我们会永远幸福下去。”

 

Jared现在能坐了，他仍然用一只手捂着他肿起来的半边脸，翻了个白眼然后说道：“当真？那祝你好运，我确定你是直的，而Jensen可是 _很挑剔_ 的！”

 

“我知道……”Chris走过来，再一次在椅子上坐下，他向前靠过去，手肘弯曲放在膝盖上，直视Jared，“……但是Jared，如果我有机会和Jensen在一起的话，我变弯绝对比你说‘多加一份糖’要迅速得多。”

 

性取向这种事就如同游走在灰色地带……Chad确信他会为了Jensen完全地变成gay，因为，显而易见，与能让Jensen跟他来一炮相比，这个代价实在是太微不足道了。毕竟，Jensen任何时候都是那朵遥不可及的高岭之花。Jeff什么都没说，但是他对周一小饼干的突如其来地迷之执着确实有点儿令人担忧。整件事情中，Jared的怒火在Chad一把打开他办公室的门，并在律所里举行关于“谁会为了Jensen变弯”的公开投票时达到顶峰。举在空中的那部分男性的手仿佛一大桶冰水从Jared头上直浇而下。

 

***

 

就在Jared缓慢地挪出办公室的时候，（他真的，真的需要让自己安静地呆上一天），他的手依然捂着他淤肿疼痛的脸，但是更让他震惊的是，举手的人全部都是直男。那些gay呢？哦，上帝，他一定醉得不轻。

 

“你不是应该在上班的么？”Jensen的声音美好得像是一千个天使在唱歌。

 

“呃，显然我所有的朋友，还有律所里百分之七十五的男性都愿意为了你变成gay。”

 

Jared不知道自己听起来像什么，他猜大约介于委屈抱怨的五岁小孩与占有欲过剩的变态杀人狂之间。

 

“Chad有没有……”

 

Jared的话没能说完就被Jensen打断了。

 

“Jared，停下，别说了，别再把Chad和我身体的任何一个部位放在同一个句子里。你刚刚讲的那些黄色废料已经影响到我了——尽管你可能是无意的。但是，没有，Jared，在你问我之前，没有任何一个你的朋友过来找过我。”

 

“你确定吗？那其他人呢？尽管据我所知大部分直男普遍都不喜欢有人操他们的屁股，但如果对象是你的话，他们可能并不介意。”

 

“好吧，你应该知道我更喜欢 _阴茎_ 而不是屁股，并且我不会给其他任何一个靠近我的人 _一丁点儿_ 机会。”

 

Jared情不自禁地小声笑了出来，Jensen居然就这么把阴茎和一丁点儿这两个词拼了出来。

 

“Jared，”Jensen的声音听上去有些担心，这让Jared的内心开始雀跃，“你还好么？发生了什么？”

 

“我不知道……”他是真的不知道。事情原本应当像他计划的那样顺利进行，但是现在它已经偏离轨道太远了，“这不是我想要的。我努力去做点好事，但是所有的事情都在向坏的方向发展，我根本不知道这是怎么了。”在Jensen回答之前，Jared又飞快地补充了一句，“而且现在我的脸很疼。”

 

Jensen再度开腔的时候声音很是轻柔：“我懂，Jared，我也花了些时间才搞明白，我知道你在试着去做什么，但是我不需要，Jared，我知道我想要什么，也知道我需要什么，但这跟你理所当然以为的并不一样。不管怎么说，你的脸怎么了？”

 

“Chris打了我！”他控制不住，说话声音听起来像是抱怨，还带着一点儿撒娇，但他觉得这样挺好，万一这种委屈的语调能激起Jensen的一点儿同情就更好了，“然后他还告诉他要从我这儿把你抢走。”

 

“Jared！Chris，Chad，他们是一样的，我说了别再把他们和我折腾到一起，我几乎都能看见性病传播比赛向我颁奖了。他为什么打你？”

 

Jensen听起来确实很同情，也很担心。太棒了！尽管电话里Jensen看不到他，他还是努力表现他的狗狗眼，试图通过脸部表情使得自己的声音听上去更可怜一点——只要这么做有用。

 

“呃，我得确信他能在感恩节吃到你烤的火鸡，呃，还有，你知道你想要什么，这很好，我犯了错，回家吧，我不会再做这种蠢事了。”

 

“你可以告诉Chris，他打了你，他绝不可能再吃到我烤的火鸡了，绝不。实话说，你该学着成熟了。”

 

说完Jensen安静几秒，就在Jared以为他不会再说什么了的时候，他开口：“我不会回家的。我知道我想要什么，但是你不知道。我甚至不认为你足够了解我，你花了太久的之间琢磨怎么成为合伙人，而且只琢磨这一件事，现在你成功了，所以是时候想想除了合伙人之外，你希望过什么样的生活。我知道我想要什么，但我不确定我们所想是同一件事。我挂了，你回家记得冰敷一下眼睛。”

 

Jared照做了，他一回家就从冰箱里拿了一大包冰袋，然后走回卧室，站在床边盯着那个盒子。Jared觉得他可能要疯。他想要什么？他想要成为合伙人，他还想要Jensen。对，就是这样，解决了，他知道他想要什么，小菜一碟。

 

所以，对，Jared知道他想要什么，现在他只是需要弄明白Jensen想要什么就一切万事大吉了。真的，合伙人，Jensen，还有什么是他需要的呢？

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

**Martha说：**

“ _Skylands——我在缅因州的家——壮丽非常。_ ”

 

 

**我的梦想之家**

 

好的，所以，一栋房子。显然Jensen想要一栋房子，尽管当他们住在只有一间卧室的破烂公寓里时，他依然在工作上获得了巨大的成功，但是 _显然_ ，他希望有个房子。

 

Jared当然是个混蛋，那时候Jensen相信Jared会尽快、尽他所能地买个房子，但是对于这点，Jared几乎想都没想过。 ** _混蛋！_**

 

Jensen不仅仅是想要栋房子，他需要一栋房子。一栋有打磨光亮的木质地板、开放式的壁炉、有海滩花园和会客室的房子。更重要的是，要有一个巨大的乡村风格的厨房，方便他有足够的空间同时进行烘烤和烹饪。

 

Jensen _需要_ 那样的厨房。

 

Jared突然觉得自己之前的想法太可笑了，他竟然会觉得Jensen去工作是件好事。比起为Jared烹饪美食，为什么Jensen要浪费时间去做那些平凡的工作呢？他马上为这自私自利的念头在脑子里扇了自己几巴掌，因为重点是让Jensen能为自己而不是为Jared做点什么。

 

但是Jensen大概并不希望他一直沉浸在Jensen可以用厨房来做什么的念头里，而是多想想Jensen可以在房子里做什么。

 

所以，合伙人，Jensen，和一栋房子。好吧，Jared搞明白了，房子，和Jensen一样，都是他想要的。

 

一栋房子，Jared能搞定。在他够到他的笔记本电脑病并在床上坐下来之前，他就十分迅速地给他的会计师打了电话（他们真的是一所十分成功的律所，同时新英格兰地区处处都有需要杰出的法律援助的人），Google界面跳入他的眼帘，他很快地输入：海景房，朴茨茅斯，缅因州。

 

新英格兰地区显然有很多房地产经纪人，但是在他货比三家，还打了几通电话之后，他最终在“朴茨茅斯不动产”上和Mark预定了五处楼盘，准备近期去看。现在Jared需要做的，只是确保Jensen能跟他一同前往。

 

这就是为什么Jared一直拖到不得已才给Jensen打电话——多年相处的经验告诉他，给Jensen思考越长的时间，他就越不可能答应Jared想出来的随便什么疯狂主意。

 

“所以，我们正准备买个房子，如果你想知道是什么样的房子的话，你只需要告诉我你临时公寓的地址，好让我明天早上去接你。”

 

Jensen听后安静了几秒，然后说道：

 

“Jared，你有继续看我的剪贴簿吗？”

 

“跟这个毫无关系。”Jared有种感觉，如果他承认了，Jensen一定会反对这个提议的。

 

“你应该继续看下去，Jared……”看吧，就像现在这样，该死的。

 

“……买房子这想法挺不错的，但这只是因为我想有个房子，并不代表我愿意回去。”

 

当他耳边传来忙音的时候，他丝毫不意外自己不能阻止Jensen挂断。刚刚他联系房地产经纪人的时候，Jared已经和自己达成了共识。Jensen很固执，但是Jared是个该死的律师，还是一位非常优秀的律师。这是他一定会赢的案件，当然有些案子你的确不能只靠证据取胜，有时候你需要去创造证据，所以，是时候耍点手段了。

 

很快，Jared就编辑好了短信的最后一个字，然后他迅速浏览了一下内容，按下了发送键，因而导致了如下的对话。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

是的，Jensen爱他，所以Jared赢了。他有足够多的证据，还有大把的空闲时间，Jensen没可能赢过他的。

 

***

 

第二天的九点五十五分，Jared准时到了Jensen临时公寓，但Jensen已经站在路边等他了，他看上去衣冠楚楚，碳灰色的西装裤，苔绿色的衬衫，还有一件搭配衬衣的羊毛开衫，被随意地搭在臂弯处。

 

清新的学院风，并且超他妈可爱！

 

Jared看起来一点也不衣冠楚楚，平时总是Jensen负责洗衣服。烘干、熨平、去污，帮他买衣服并帮他搭配好再挂进衣橱，所以他根本不用思考该怎么穿搭。Jensen看起来对他这身还挺满意的，如果不是在他坐进后座时弯弯的眉眼和嘴角勾起的弧度出卖了他的话。

 

Jared用眼角余光瞥见Jensen在看向他不及格的前男友时，是如何小心翼翼地收紧放在膝盖上的拳头，就好像在克制自己去纠正Jared身上所有不协调的部分。此刻Jared正面对着Jensen审视的目光和一车的沉默，显然他并不是很关心自己糟糕的外貌，而是迫不及待地享受起此时此刻，在他车里，Jensen对他的关注。他在该死的漫长的六个星期之后，终于又和Jensen共处一室，老天，这感觉可真棒！

 

Jared觉得他应该说点什么，说声你好大概不为过。庆幸的是，Jensen看起来和他一样纠结于该如何开口。这个尴尬的气氛止于Jared记起了他的小饼干，随后他在车内小心地四处张望，试图找到一个可能放着他的美味小饼干的容器。

 

好吧，他试着小心了，但是显然功力不够，因为Jensen很快就把他从痛苦的深渊中拯救了出来，他从他羊毛开衫的口袋里拿出了一个用玻璃纸包装的小袋子，并从里面拿出了一个蓝白圆点、顶端系着缎带蝴蝶结的盒子，Jared迅速计算出里面有十块小饼干。

 

十块，相比较他之前吃过的，这十块小饼干简直沧海一粟，但是对于现在的Jared来说仿佛一个奇迹。当Jensen打趣地笑看着他，并把小袋子递给他的时候，他几乎是颤抖着双手接过的。

 

这时候正确的做法应该是，真诚地说句谢谢，小心地把小袋子放在某个安全的地方，然后发动引擎。但是Jared不怎么擅长做正确的事，相反，他做了完全错误的选择：撕开玻璃纸，立刻又迅速地放了两块小饼干到嘴里，把饼干碎屑弄得身上车上到处都是。

 

Jensen很快处理好了整件事情，在他反应过来之前Jensen就帮他掸去了裤子上的碎屑，尽管Jared下一刻就发誓，当他呻吟叹息着表达对Jensen手工小饼干的赞叹时，他看见了他勾起的唇角。

 

当他处理完后，Jared试图弥补一下他干的蠢事，于是他把饼干袋小心地放进了仪表盘上的贮物箱。Jensen仍然什么都没说——就算他不是世界上最健谈的人，他也不该这么安静的，这几乎吓到了Jared。但是无论如何，Jared想不出该说什么来打破沉默的坚冰，除了“求求你！带我回去吧！”，而且不知怎么的，Jared直觉这大概不是什么对的事，所以他选择了：“呃，Mark大概在等……”

 

Jensen点了点头，回赠了他一个有点意味深长的表情：“我也这么觉得。”

 

到第一处房子的行程不太远，但车上的气氛很诡异，在他们过去所有在一起的时间里，甚至在他们刚刚交往的时候，他们之间的气氛都不曾这么紧张过，Jared只想摆脱这种氛围，找回他熟悉的感觉。

 

当他们到达目的地的时候，Jared看见了一个穿着合身黑西装，打着一条显眼的红色领带，站在房门前玩手机的中年男子。下车后，Jared立刻就往房子的方向走，然而Jensen突然拽住了他的胳膊。

 

“Jared，看在我们的关系……还不算僵的份上。”然后突然地，Jensen的手就在他身上四处摆弄了。由于Jensen不理他，Jared必须承认他克制了很久，真的很久，现在看来，以他们目前的关系，和Jared一起面对房地产经纪人，对Jensen来说太过了。他帮他整了整衣服，从后座的座椅下拿出了一个旧水杯，倒了点水湿了湿手帕（什么样三十岁的人会随身带手帕？不过讲真，这样的Jensen也好可爱！）然后帮Jared擦掉了衬衫上的污点，又倒了点水把Jared的头发收拾得服服帖帖。

 

这是Jared过去三个月以来过得最美妙的两分钟，他就是站着不动，任凭Jensen在他身上施展魔法，然后莫名其妙地，Jensen就凭他的那块手帕和一杯凉白开，就成功地使他看上去人模人样了。

 

坚冰打破了。Jensen的那份柔情是如此熟悉，让他仿佛置身他们多年来轻松的相处氛围。Jared微笑，Jensen回以微笑，就这样，他们又是他们了，不是因为修补好了关系，而是他们很放松。

 

Jared用了两分钟来喜欢上他这位新的房地产经纪人。Mark很专业，他是真正的销售员，他就是那种能把雪卖给因纽特人[1]的类型。考虑到Jared面临的挑战在于他要说服Jensen，Mark绝对是他要争取到自己这边的人。他们在这次会面前在电话里谈过一点，所以Mark了解这个事件，并致力于把房子卖给Jensen——因为这就是今天的目标。当然，这也是Jared的想法，这点很明显。毕竟，一栋房子就是一座避风港，Jared想要一个家，他还需要Jensen，所以，他必须和Mark找一栋能令Jensen满意的房子，然后再把房子变成他们的家。

爱斯基摩（Eskimo)人，生活在北极地区

这件事他一定是做对了，他在看Jensen剪贴簿的时候，也在逐渐的了解Jensen，这让他意识到了自己一些这么多年以来他从没注意过的问题。他当然是懂Jensen的，毕竟他们在一起了十二年，他只是太过专注于其他事情而刻意忽略了自己的问题，但是现在，当他开始整合所有的线索，他相信所有的事情都会恢复如初的。

 

现在，Jared知道他们得把这件事搞定，因为对他来说，这真的是一栋挺不错的房子，这很正常，他买下房子，然后他们之前糟糕的小公寓就会成为他记忆里的过往云烟。但是Jensen，他是在临时租屋里长大的，虽然他自己很少提及，但是Jared知道他不愿回想那段经历。诚然，Jared对租屋生活无权发表意见，但是他敢确信大部分的租屋一定都糟糕透顶，并且只有很少一部分条件稍好的房子里可能住着良知未泯的人，Jensen并不住在条件很好的租屋里，相反他的生活环境很糟糕，破旧的家具，杂乱无章的摆设，吃盒装冷冻快餐，还有他妈妈流水线一样不间断的新男友。

 

Jensen不想爬上地产阶梯，他想住进一栋漂亮的房子，一个他可以制造回忆的家，一个充斥着他整个人生的家。Jared大概是个渣，是个混蛋，是个毫无头绪的白痴——比他之前所以为的更甚。

 

因而看房这件事很重要，真的非常重要。

 

当然，这也真的很困难，他找了五处很不错的房子，随后他意识到一天可能搞不定这件事，最令他觉得沮丧的是，他不知道他们弄错了什么——这些房子跟Jensen在剪贴簿上表明想买的一模一样，但尽管Jensen给了所有房子极高的评价，Jared依然从他的肢体语言里解读出，Jensen觉得这些都不是他想要的那一个。

 

Mark看上去和Jared一样沮丧，尽管他并没有把这种情绪在Jensen面前表现出来。Jared真的很希望他们今天能把买房这件事敲定下来，这样他才可以继续他的“赢回Jensen”大计，他没有真的去做专门的计划，但是真的，Jensen到目前为止已经离开他四周了，已经有一个月这么久了，整整一个月！Jared叹了口气然后走出了最后一栋房子，并表现出一副“这里挺好我挺感兴趣但不是我要找的房子”的样子，然后跟在Jensen旁边继续逛，直到Jensen找到他满意的。

 

和Mark视线交汇时，他们都从对方眼神里读出了无言的沮丧，等他们转头面对Jensen的时候，他们不约而同地掩饰了这份失落。就在Jared准备开口另外定个时间继续的时候，Mark却先他一步抢了话头：

 

“听着小伙子，我知道你已经看了很多房子了，但是如果你有时间的话，我想再带你去最后一处看看。”

 

***

 

原本的计划是看五处房子，这五处都是Jared在没有Jensen参考的情况下小心翼翼挑选出来的，但是听Mark的这番说法，他大约还留了一两个小把戏。Jared看向Jensen，对方轻轻地点了点头，事情便这么敲定了。Mark在前面开车，他们跟在后面。

 

没过多久，Mark就带着他们拐上了雷港国家公园边，海洋大道上的一处海滨地产的私家车道。很不错的地理位置，尽管是处海滨地产，身后的公园里依旧苍翠繁茂，前方的卵石滩给人一种避世而居的疏离感——尽管他们最近的邻居就隔着几棵树。

 

这里古典又雅致，几乎找不出更棒的词汇来形容，花园是让人一眼就就知道曾经被细心照料过的，但现在一片荒芜，花床边用沙滩上的鹅卵石垒起来围了一圈，现在几乎被埋在丛生的野草之下，果树也很漂亮，但是需要好好修剪枝桠，拐角不远处的池塘现在只是一个泥坑，完全不复最初清泉直流的漂亮景致。

 

房子的外观也很不错，经典的维多利亚风格的两层海边小屋，墙体洁白，覆着精致优美的木质雕刻，前廊上有秋千，还有高耸入云的尖塔。

 

Jared仔细看了看Jensen，他眼中闪过一抹兴味，但依花园和房子的现状来看，尽管保存完好，但是萧条的景象很容易让人打退堂鼓。

 

随后Mark开了口。

 

“Jensen……”Mark走过来，谨慎地把一条胳膊绕上Jensen的肩膀，然后下滑到了背上。要不是Jared知道现在的情况，他肯定一拳揍上去了，“非常感谢你能同意来这里，我知道你之所以肯来为了备选方案，但是真的，我们的Jared需要他能得到的所有帮助，所以，所以对我而言，我得清楚谁才是能最后拍板的那个。”

 

他太好了，太他妈好了。Mark轻巧地带着Jensen穿过花园向门廊走去的时候，Jared亦步亦趋地跟在后面，他甚至觉得Mark说话时不怎么正宗的口音都变得动听起来，他在心底默默谢了谢他的幸运星——Jensen喜欢的英国宫廷剧和Alan Rickman。

 

“现在，Jensen，我知道现在这看上去还不足以令人信服，但请给我一会儿，我会让这里变得干净一点。”

 

当他们到达门廊的时候，Mark正在把大型枪械搬出来：“就像你看到的，这房子好久没人住了，我跟你保证这里还是有被好好保存的。我猜你肯定知道朴茨茅斯是我们国家中最古老的城市之一，大概是第三古老，总人口一万六千，这栋房子，相比之下也并没有那么古老，它大概建于1874年，不过历史还是挺悠久的。”

 

Mark顿了顿，Jared看到他小心地观察了一眼Jensen，然后绅士地领着他进了屋子。他此刻的停顿，看上去更像是给Jensen时间去感受屋子里的装修，还有整栋房子的规模——里面比从外观看上去大了很多，天花板很高，因而楼梯也很长。随后Mark趁热打铁地推销道：

 

“你知道么？自从Jared给我打过电话后我就一直想着这栋房子，但我有点担心你会被这房子的历史吓到。”

 

“历史？”这是今天Jensen说出口的第一个问题，尽管只有一个词，但这也是极大的进步了。

 

“说起来有点难过，这房子是George Tucker建造的，从建成之日起一直都是Tucker一家住在这里，最后一任主人是他的曾曾曾孙子，Tom Tucker，和他妻子Emily，他们是六十年的夫妻。但你知道婚龄和这样的房子并不能混为一谈，所以他们几年前搬去了另一处退休住所。这房子本来是计划给他们的儿子Thomas住的，他一直在周末过来，换换新的线路，修修水管之类，几天前Tom和Emily过世，他也正好完工。”

 

Mark一边说着话，一边带着Jensen一个房间一个房间地参观过去，客厅里有石灰岩雕刻的漂亮壁炉，画室里有一扇很大的飘窗，向外能看到美丽的海景，空旷的接待室里还有一个从地板顶到天花板的硕大的石灰岩壁炉。

 

“Thomas做完了所有的这些事情，然后，然后悲剧发生了——他完工后和他妻子一起开车来这儿，路上遭遇车祸，Thomas命丧于此。”

 

由第三方叙述的故事听起来总是更富有悲剧性，在他领着Jensen参观房子，走过几间超棒的卧室——有婴儿房，主卧里有独卫，还有一个超大号的铜制浴缸——的过程中，Mark娴熟地讲述了这么一个关于Tucker家族的悲情故事。当他们重新回到楼下，走进空旷的餐厅，还有硕大无比的厨房时，Jared的手指缠上了Jensen的小指。

 

“所以，现在，Moira，那个在车祸中幸存下来的女子，她不想改变这房子里的一丝一毫，所以它才这么闲置了下来，这真的不怪她，这毕竟不是她的房子，而且由于她和Thomas膝下无子，这房子也无人可继承，她只想远离这一切，我被告知这房子可以卖给第一个感兴趣的人，同时卖价也很喜人。我只是……”

 

说到这，Mark极富戏剧性地暂停了一会儿，随后小心地扭头看了一下Jared，示意他已经准备好了——Jared已经在崩溃边缘了。

 

“……这令我痛苦，Jensen，她真的打算把房子卖给随便什么人，这房子历史悠久，而且Tucker家族世世代代地生活在这里。”Mark随意地把手搭在步入式储藏室的门框上，试图让Jensen注意到门框上刻着日期和姓名的线条，这表明这家一辈又一辈的孩子都在这里量过身高。

 

“从个人角度讲，我真的很喜欢这栋房子，并且我也乐见真心喜欢这栋房子的人买下它，而不是那些并不懂得欣赏而只把这里当做周末狂欢之处的人。”

 

他们继续穿过双开门，走向后花园，沿着卵石滩一直走，能看见属于这栋房子的巨大船坞，上面还有一座棒极了的塔楼。

 

“Jensen，我得说你绝对是那个清楚这栋房子价值的人，这就是我带你来这儿的原因，我并不是故意打探你的私事，但是我知道你现在的住所只是……暂时的，所以我相信你也明白我为什么带你来这儿。我的意思是，这个地方，正是Tom向Emily求婚的地方……”说到这里的时候，Mark正好打开了通向露台的双开门，“我知道我越界了，Jensen，但是当我今天看到你和Jared一起出现的时候，醍醐灌顶一般，我就知道你们俩绝对适合这栋房子。”

 

就是它了，尽管Jensen还什么都没说，但是Jared知道就是这栋房子了，他能分辨出Jensen已经完全地爱上了这栋房子。

 

“所以，Jensen，你觉得呢？”

 

Jensen还没来得及点头，Mark就又补充了一句：“等等，你不用现在立刻回答，这个不着急，你可以去花园里走几圈，或者一个人去屋里再多看看，我不会再在你耳边喋喋不休了，跟Jared谈谈，然后再告诉我你的想法。”

 

几年相处的经验告诉Jared，Jensen并不是这么好打发的，他又逛去了花园，检查花床，在屋后种植的玫瑰丛中弯下身子闻了闻花香，然后再一次进了屋。他在门口停下，看向Jared——Jared的手势表明他想他们一起。

 

Mark简直是个魔术师，或者他可能是地狱之王之类的，不然该如何解释他操控人心的手段？

 

如果一个人他从未见过Jensen，只是听别人描述而已，极有可能会低估他，或是认为他阴柔，并且过于女性化，但那都和Jensen本人相去甚远。

 

Jensen很有男子气概，他声音轻柔但是低沉，经过某种夜间活动后会变得沙哑，他的穿衣风格可能确实偏学院风，但是决不会出现蕾丝压边和粉色的衣服，他的衣服材质多是呢子、羊毛、棉质或者卡其布，颜色也大多是自然又清新柔和的色调。

 

他会在门上装饰花环，会把他们亚麻色橱柜里的东西放得整洁条理，他会烤小饼干，会泡一壶茶，然后在沙发上蜷缩起来看有关Martha Stewart的最新期刊或者现场节目，他会处理堵塞的水槽，会清理蜘蛛，还能毫不费力地给汽车换轮胎。

 

简单来说，Jensen可能像是五十岁的家庭主妇，但他真的棒极了，也从不受人摆布，这就是为什么说Mark·该死的·Sheppard是个魔术师或者是地狱之王之类的东西，因为他完全地说服了Jensen，左右了他的想法。

 

Jared简直想一把抱住他并宣布他会永远爱他，但考虑到他已经把他所有的爱都给了Jensen，他会专程去好好谢谢Mark的。

 

***

 

和Jensen单独看房子对Jared来说是种折磨，纯粹又冷酷的折磨。Jensen的手一直在碰触、轻抚、敲打所有他们目力所及的东西，他的手指以一种近乎色气的方式滑过大理石台面，当他的手继续游走在乡村风格的古雅青瓷水槽和铜制水龙头上时，他咬着下唇的样子简直充满了性暗示，他下楼时半拢的手掌放在楼梯扶手上的动作堪称下流。谁能在参观房子时表现得如此色情？感谢Jensen微微放大的瞳孔，他清浅的呼吸，还有他不断舔湿嘴唇的动作——这暴露出他受到的影响比Jared更甚。

 

打他们再一次走到主卧时，老旧但抛光过的木质地板在他们脚下吱呀作响，Jared清了清喉咙，试图忽略在他看着Jensen着迷于这栋房子时逐渐觉醒的欲望。

 

“所以，我想就是这栋了，我准备一会儿就去和Mark商量一下报价，你怎么……”Jared没能继续说下去，Jensen一整个撞进了他怀里，他只能费力地吞下一口口水。看来“影响”只是一个略显保守的陈述，显然“强烈的情欲”才更为准确。无论如何，Jared不打算在脑子里推敲句子语义或是行为动机，他正对Jensen激烈热辣的吻应接不暇，他从喉咙深处发出呻吟，收紧了环抱着Jensen的手臂，Jensen就是他的奇迹。

 

一吻结束，Jensen已经半个身子都挂在了他身上，自然而然地，Jared抓住了他浑圆挺翘、手感极佳的屁股，他把Jensen往上抱了抱，好让Jensen的腿可以更紧地环上他的腰。Jensen那双漂亮的手几分钟之前还在以一种限制级的方式触碰着房间里的家具，现在全部回馈到了Jared身上。他的胳膊环在他脖子上，拉扯着他的头发，时不时发出一些令人血脉喷张的低吟，Jared必须极力克制自己把他压在身下就地来一发的冲动。然而情至深处，他终于忍无可忍地甩掉理智，他抱着Jensen转了个身，把对方抵在了最近的墙上。

 

Jared无意识地从Jensen唇上离开，顺着他的脖子一路虔诚地吻下去，仿佛他是他的救赎。Jensen在喘息呻吟之间嘟囔着说道：“让你知道一下，我还没原谅你，这也不代表我们可以回到过去那样。”Jared有点气恼眼下的情况Jensen居然还能说出完整的句子，并且语法全部正确，他更气恼的是Jensen所说的话，因而他报复般地在Jensen脖子上啃了一口，狠狠地。

 

Jensen叫出了声，同时更为用力地扯了扯他的头发，然而他仿佛嫌不够似的继续说道：“我的意思是，我们还在努力……”他们胯部相抵，Jared一边舔吸着刚刚吮咬的地方，一边让Jensen明白他完全同意这点，“……但是，但是，但是，Jared，我们，我指，我，我们，你，工作，啊，天哪！”

 

太多正确的语法和长句子了，这对此时此刻来说根本就是多余的。他们很忙， Jensen身体虚软，欲望坚硬，但是Mark就快进来了并且……Jared突兀地停止了他对Jensen右侧锁骨乐此不疲地啃咬，他终于意识到他们的房地产经纪人任何时候都有可能走进来打断他们——而Jensen只是在他停下来的时候发出小声地抗议。

 

“Jensen，Mark。”

 

Jensen抬头看他，目光迷蒙而困惑：“什么？”，他舔了舔他肿胀的双唇，Jared诅咒了他们此刻该死的地点，然后深呼吸试着讲道理：“Mark，我们的房地产经纪人，那个还在等着我们答复并随时可能走进来的人。”Jensen花了大概一两秒才消化掉Jared的话，并意识到此刻他们所处的环境。

 

“对，Mark。”当Jensen把盘在他腰上的腿放下来的时候，Jared有点想哭，甚至后悔就这么放他下来。唯一的安慰是，Jensen并没有立刻立刻放开他的肩膀，事实上他正扶着他努力克制自己颤抖的双腿。

 

那件事给了他们之间平淡如水的关系一个转机，当然，当Jared告诉Mark他们决定买下这栋房子时还是有点小激动的，Jared没有和Mark握手，而是扑上去给了对方一个吻以示交易达成（是的，正是像地狱之王那样）。幸运的是，Jensen依旧一副情欲未褪的样子，直到他走出花园，消失在视线外后才冷静下来，但此刻Jared并不确定自己是否介意Mark做他的座敷童子，刚刚那一吻不过是为了好玩，而且在Jared的观念里，那绝对是比无聊的握手更为有趣的达成协议的方式。他们约定下周签署书面文件，Jensen绕了回来重新加入他们并表示了不赞同，他打算现在就把文件签了，但Jared毕竟是个律师，因而他绝对不会同意在检查完所有的合同内容前，草率地签完一堆文件然后买下房子。Mark宠爱地拍了拍Jensen的肩，向他保证房子一定是他们的，只不过这些必须的繁文缛节会花去一些时间而已，希望这番说辞可以安慰到他。Jared真的需要做笔记——关于Mark是如何让Jensen听话这点。

 

***

 

回程的时候车内很安静，Jared除了想抄近路回家别无他想，但是这可能有点专横——考虑到他们之间的进展，Jared还不想毁了Mark的努力。所以，当他把车开到Jensen临时公寓的路边时，遗憾地希望这段路能无限延长下去。

 

Jensen并没有立刻下车，这在Jared看来又是一个巨大的进步。Jensen安静了一会儿，随后说道：“听着，Jared，我之前说的是认真的，房子是很不错但是，它不能修补我们之间的关系。如果我说，我想象不出和你一起生活在那栋房子里的情景，或者房子并不是我所渴望的，那我一定是在说谎，但是你仍然需要去搞明白，如果我喜欢的并不是你以为的那些事物，那我想要的究竟是什么，否则，买栋房子对修补我们之间的关系根本无济于事。我也说不清，我猜我表达清楚我的意思了，如果你认为看我的旧剪贴簿，然后完成我写在上面的心愿就是你的解决方法的话，那你就错了，如果你是专门为了我去做什么的话，我会知道的。”

 

这样的对话并不是他所希望的，Jared现在已经能够分辨出Jensen的肢体语言，他并没有想出解决方案，但是，这是Jensen，他知道，或者说他大概知道该怎么和他交流、所以，他决定赌一把。

 

“这点我知道，Jensen，并且我也知道我最近挽回地还不够努力，我依然是个混蛋，但是你为这件事思考了如此之久，我向来是一根筋先生，所以我得说，我成为合伙人之后的生活才能称之为生活，这是我在这个一团糟的事情里，到目前为止唯一肯定的事，并且这就是无论我做什么，都要让你重新回到我的生命中的原因，所以我开始看你的剪贴簿，我开始去思考生活之外我还想要什么，但是我们没有分手，我们会一起搬进这栋房子，所以你不妨现在就开始计划一下那些你做到的好像魔法般的事情。”

 

“Jared……”

 

“我是认真的，Jensen，要么你现在开始着手设计，否则我就丢下你自己去买家具了，你知道这样的下场通常不会太好。”这又是一次敲诈，Jared知道这一点，但他这是在为他和Jensen共同的未来而奋斗，因而他毫不愧疚。Jensen仿佛受惊般地看向他，Jared知道他的威胁表现得太过露骨了，随后Jensen说道：

 

“你不必如此刻薄的，Jared。我接受你的提议，我只是希望你也能接受我的。”

 

“我会的，所以我接受你的意见，你接受我的，现在如何？我的意思是，虽然我完全赞成跟你上楼，然后做完我们刚刚在那栋房子里没来得及做完的事情，但从你的表情判断，这绝不可能了，所以我想说，明晚一起吃个饭？”

 

“拒绝。”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Glossary：  
[1]巴甫洛夫的狗：著名的心理学家巴甫洛夫用狗做了这样一个实验：每次给狗送食物以前打开红灯、响起铃声。这样经过一段时间以后，铃声一响或红灯一亮，狗就开始分泌唾液，用来形容一个人反应不经大脑思考，如意识形态的先入为主、对逻辑思辨的抗拒。  
[2]Mary Poppins：出自1964年迪士尼电影《欢乐满人间》，是个仙女。

 

  
  
**Martha说：**

_“我习惯了各种各样的苦差事，你最好知道，我无所畏惧。”_

 

 

Jensen简单粗暴的拒绝让Jared很是沮丧，这使得他心情持续低落并且一天比一天严重。一周之后，凡是律所同事在看到Jared后都会绕着走。这他妈可真够悲惨的，他向前一步，却又退回了百步之前，而Jared依旧搞不明白他该做什么才能让他们的关系有所进展。  
  
他把几本厚重的法学书籍重重地砸在桌子中央，然后拿起来又砸了一遍，只是为了强调当他感觉到这种变化时有多不高兴。  
  
这就像是有人在房间里打开了一扇多年紧闭的窗户，如同热浪中夹杂着的那一丝清凉的微风，抑或是寒风中归来站在明亮的火炉前取暖。随后轻声的嘟囔仿佛被埋在厚重的毛毯之下，渐渐趋于无声，皱着眉头的脸不约而同地浮现出敬畏和小心翼翼的期待，所有的脑袋都转向了同一个方向，Jared跟着他们的目光看过去，Jensen就站在办公室的门口。  
  
Jared觉得他能听见有人在轻声耳语Jensen的名字，带着某种景仰。尽管那声音轻到几乎不存在，但也足够让Chad、Chris和Jeff猛地打开各自办公室的门。  
  
直到现在，办公室里仍然是一片沉默，随后Jeff用一声孩子般急切的“小饼干！”打破了沉寂。也是直到Jeff叫出这声之后，Jared才意识到Jensen并不是空手而来，事实上，他带了两个大篮子，一个装着Jensen那些不可思议的小饼干，还用透明玻璃纸包装得十分有艺术感，顶端用蓝色的缎带系个灵巧的结。另一个篮子是典型的野餐式样，还盖着遮布，因而Jared看不出里面装着什么。  
  
这下办公室里完全安静下来，所有人的眼睛在Jensen和他提着的篮子之间来回眨着，Jared对现在这个情况一点都不高兴——他们的眼神比起想吃小饼干更想吃了Jensen。  
  
也许是安静的时间太过长久了，Jensen看上去有那么一点儿不安，随后Jared突然意识到他也许应该说点什么。  
  
“Jensen，Hi！”  
  
Jensen在一办公室人的注视下缓慢地挪到Jared面前：“呃，我想来看看你午餐时间有没有空。”他说着晃了晃手上的神秘篮子，与此同时，Jared几乎像巴甫洛夫的狗[1]一样迫不及待地开始分泌唾液。  
  
“当然有空，我是指，你想去哪儿吃？”  
  
“你办公室？”  
  
这是他听到的最好不过的回答了，Jared倾身向前，拿过Jensen手里的篮子，就在这个时候，他听见了办公室某处传来的杀人一样的嚎叫（Jared觉得那是Jeff），他们把目光从彼此身上移开，转而去看房间里的其他人，尽管Jared在将来叙述这个故事的时候，会以Jeff这声悲惨的嚎叫作为开头，听众也许会笑，会说：“是啊，那就是整个事件的起因。”但实话说，这的的确确就是起因。  
  
房间里的气氛简直可以算是火花四射，甚至到了一触即发的地步。  
  
Jared紧紧地拉住Jensen的小臂，用一种冷静克制并且平淡无奇的语调说道：“Jensen，放下小饼干，然后离开篮子。”  
  
瞥了一眼Jared和办公室里的其他同事后，Jensen慢慢地把篮子放在接待桌上，然后就立刻被Jared拉往安全处了。等他们进到Jared的办公室，并在身后关上门后，那个小心翼翼地用玻璃纸包装起来，系着蓝色缎带的盒子终于不再是触不可及之物，突然爆发出的兴奋尖叫即便是隔着墙也能听到。  
  
确保门被好好锁上之后，Jared才突然无比精准地意识到自己是一个多么不可救药的笨蛋，他尽他所能的把放了一周的咖啡杯和外卖盒藏起来，然而Jensen并不是傻瓜，他看上去对Jared办公室的现状嫌恶不已，但他只是轻声地叹了口气，随后脱下那件呢子西装，小心地把衬衫袖口卷上去，开始帮Jared整理，而Jared，呆站着看了差不多十五分钟，仍然没能搞明白，他的办公室是如何突然就变得不一样了——桌面整洁，外卖盒奇迹般地消失了，所有的一切都一尘不染，看起来完美极了。  
  
与Jared的欣喜不同，Jensen看上去一点儿也不高兴，他叹了口气然后说道：“现在我能为你做的也就只有这么多了，说真的，Jared，你什么时候开始吃外卖了？我没记错的话你很讨厌吃外卖的？”  
  
“自从我发现我不会做饭，而其他人在咖啡馆里吃的那些东西还不如外卖的时候。”  
  
Jared不确定Jensen脸上的表情究竟是骄矜还是遗憾，或许两者都有。  
  
“讲道理，Jared，你已经三十岁了，该学会如何喂饱自己了。”  
  
“我能的，只是做不了你那么好罢了，Jensen，都怪你！你毁了我的味觉，我现在吃什么都味同嚼蜡。”  
  
“你是在怪我太宠你了？”  
  
这句话与其说是疑问更像是陈述，但是Jared还是回答了：  
  
“是啊，我现在很饿，Jensen。”说完，还附赠一副被抛弃的小狗似的神情，令他惊讶的是，Jensen确确实实地笑了，然后开始从他的篮子里一个接一个地拿出美味佳肴，从拿出来的食物数量来看，Jared十分怀疑这个篮子极有可能是Mary Poppins[2]的魔法袋。  
  
另一方面，Jensen似乎对于他带来的这餐小小的盛宴有点尴尬：  
  
 “我没带很多，我新公寓里设施不全，也没有足够的地方存放食材，所以，呃，这是我能做的全部了。”  
  
Jensen在他并不十分顺手的环境下做出的东西包括：  
  
    一盘家制迷你法棍，夹着意大利蒜味腊肠、布里干酪和番茄酱；  
    一大碗（陶瓷碗，Jensen不喜欢塑料碗）凯撒沙拉；  
    两份裹着羊奶酪的鸡肉蘑菇卷饼；  
    两份迷你培根卷和芝士乳蛋饼；  
    一大碗热带水果沙拉，内有坚果碎片和白巧克力雕花；  
    一小篮草莓松饼；  
    一大瓶Jensen自制的甜味柠檬水；  
    一壶Jensen特调的美味咖啡；  
    一大玻璃纸袋Jensen烤的特制小饼干（系着红白圆点花纹的缎带）  
  
Jared能感觉到喜悦的泪水溢满眼眶。  
  
这是他们这么久以来感到最放松的一天，他们一起分坐在Jared办公桌两侧，吃着Jensen带来的食物，随后Jared意识到，在这场危机发生之前，有些事情就已经变了，现在他能看出来每当他提及他的工作时——他总是在说工作——Jensen肩膀上持续的紧绷渐渐消失了。Jensen问了Jared他的同事怎么样，还有他在忙的案子，Jared了解到Jensen正在某所学校当代课老师。  
  
“你不必这样做的，你知道，如果你不想的话，我指金钱方面，靠我的工资足够支付房钱，哪怕你想和我划清界限，但不管怎么说，有一半东西都是你的，所以你不必这样。”  
  
Jensen浅浅地笑了笑：“我知道，尽管我不想，但我还是得承认，尽管你的很多计划简直都走在歧途，你完全没找对点子。我一直都在等你完成你多年以来的追求，只希望在你完成这份追求后，所有的事情都能归位，并且在这个过程中，我让你忘记什么是我所追求和我所梦想的，同时我也是这样对待我自己的。在这些所有我追求的事情中，我不能真的因为你什么都不知道就责怪你，毕竟我什么都没跟你说过，我只是，我太忙于在我脑海里计划这些事情，甚至忘记把你包括进去。所以，我必须得这样做，我必须确保当我那些和你有关的计划都不存在的时候，我的生活还能一切都好。”  
  
Jared突然感到口干舌燥，他强迫自己咽下最后一口，然后试图开口辩解，但是Jensen立刻打断了他：  
  
“我并不是说那不是我希望的，当然，我一直希望你看看我那些傻里傻气的剪贴簿，然后意识到你追求的确实是和我一样的东西，我只是需要一个备选计划——以防万一我们两个想的是不同的事情。”  
  
“我会的。”Jared知道他会的，他以他整个人发誓他会的。  
  
Jensen此刻正忙着把所有的空盘子整齐地堆叠起来放进篮子里，再把剩下来的食物包好放在Jared的桌子上，然后说道：“我希望如此，Jared，你不会对我说谎。我知道你会去看的，我不会阻止你，但是如果有什么是你不想要的，你得告诉我，我需要知道，这样我才能确定没了这些我是否还能过得很好，还能和你相处愉快，或者我们是否不能……”  
  
Jared没让他继续说下去：“我会的！你是对的，就像我昨天告诉你的那样，我知道我没有向前看，我也没有计划好成为合伙人之后的生活，现在我知道了你就像个该死的圣人那样忍受住了我这个工作狂。我只是太执着于工作而忽略了生活中还有很多其他的事情，但这并不代表我不想要，我只是还没好好想过而已，不管怎么说，你是我生命中最重要的人，是的，也许你的某个梦想并不是我最大的梦想，但这不重要，因为如果这件事对你来说很重要的话，对我来说也是一样的。  
  
“十二年来你都在我身边帮助我完成目标，所以你现在怎么能觉得我不会为了你做同样的事呢？你和你的梦想都很重要，也很合理，Jensen，我曾经把它忘了，但我不会再忘第二次了。所以，如果你必须这么做的话——不跟我住在一起，去工作，只要是你想的，你就去做吧，但是我会去弄明白你想要什么的，然后我会个办法帮你实现的。”  
  
Jared这一次绝对是超常发挥了，他作为律师的能言善辩终于发挥了作用，Jensen打算说点什么，但是Jared制止了他，他走到Jensen腾出的椅子旁，顺势坐了下去，又悄悄地将胳膊环上他的腰，稍稍使力，便使得Jensen毫无防备地一屁股坐在了他腿上，两人紧密相贴，但是Jensen很快就反应过来并从Jared腿上起开，可惜Jared抓住了他并开始了他的总结陈述：“听着，我们可以一次又一次地讨论这个问题，但是我真的觉得咱俩都应该多进行几次这样的交流，我们换位思考，所以，够了，我们现在开始着手做我们讨论的事情，来，告诉我你的装潢计划怎么样了。”  
  
Jensen小小地皱了皱眉，就在他准备说点什么的时候，Jared又开了口：  
  
“别试着去否认，Jensen，你喜欢做这些事情，如果你说你还没开始计划或者做表格之类的话我是不会相信的，所以，放下你的固执赶快告诉我。”  
  
说最后一句话的时候，Jared直直地望进Jensen的双眼，看Jensen是不是还会否认他们都知道是事实的事情。沉默了几分钟后，Jensen叹了口气准备实话实说，他倾身从篮子里拿出了Martha Stewart家居手册，书的边角贴满了便利贴，上面都是Jensen整洁的字迹，记录着类似于“搬家清单”和“规划花园”之类的标记，在Jensen迅速翻阅的过程中，Jared能看到那些做了标记的页码Jensen都在记事本上做了大量详细的功课，并将这些记录用纸夹夹在了各个页面上。  
  
所以他真的做了表格。不同的房间有不同的主题，分门别类的厨房碗柜，手绘的花园简图，旁边还附有标注：  
  
*池塘  
*找靠谱的生态水景承包商  
*生态池塘系统是最容易打理的  
*睡莲适合这种气候吗？  
*锦鲤呢？  
  
这很可爱，虽然显得有点强迫症，但真的十分可爱。Jared情不自禁地从身后环上Jensen的脖子然后亲吻了他，Jensen发出一声惊讶的低喊，随后就变成深沉的低吟。这让Jared几乎失了冷静，随后事情就从纯洁地吃个午饭向火辣的办公室性爱发展了。  
  
当Jensen转身跨坐在Jared腿上的时候，他带来的那本圣经掉在地上发出一声钝响，大约也是在这个时候，他熨烫平整的深蓝色衬衫被从搭配相当的同色西裤里拽了出来，被Jared粗暴地卷过头顶，脱下扔在了地板上的圣经上，而此时Jensen的表情也从一本正经逐渐变得布满情欲，随后他的贴身背心也被脱了下来，终于，Jared能够再一次地与Jensen赤裸的上半身相贴。  
  
Jared脑海深处有某种声音告诉他，现在既不是对的时间，也不是对的地点，然而在这种时刻，这种Jensen终于放下矜持，以同样粗暴的手段拽下Jared的衬衫，还从他那无比水润可口的双唇中发出一声Jared从未听到过的淫荡呻吟的时刻，Jared迅速抛下了所有理智，抱着Jensen并把对方压在了他此刻干净许多的办公桌上。  
  
当他们的衣服一件件地落在地板上的时候，Jared十分感谢四件事情：  
  
1、    他的小兄弟时刻整装待发；  
2、    他的办公室，还有玻璃，都是隔音的；  
3、    律所为所有的玻璃都装了质量上乘的百叶窗；  
4、    Jensen所有恰当的礼节和良好的教养在卧室里都是可以忽略不计的。  
  
办公桌发出吱呀声，像是在控诉他们粗暴的动作，随即铅笔、回形针、便利贴也纷纷加入了地上的衣服堆。Jared感到肩膀一阵疼痛——是Jensen防止自己叫出声而咬了他——毕竟，所谓的隔音也就这么回事儿。  
  
当他们气喘吁吁，头脑放空地躺倒在地板上之后，Jared开始回忆这场在他办公室的临时午餐约会是如何变成一场酣畅淋漓的性爱的。但他又觉得他对于现状想得太多，于是下定决心任事情顺其发展，还为这个决定在脑海里跟自己击了个掌。  
  
当他们慢慢从高潮的余韵里平复下来，Jensen似乎对于刚刚发生的事情很受打击，而Jared只是继续亲吻着他，直到他嘴唇落下的地方都覆上一层可爱的薄红。可惜的是，这是Jared在Jensen站起身来之前所能得到的最后的福利了，然后Jensen犹如变魔术一样迅速搞定了全套行头，在他开门的时候，Jared问了一句：  
  
“我今晚打给你？”  
  
Jensen看上去十分镇定，然而衬衫上的几道印痕和他泛红的脸出卖了他。他点了点头，朝Jared微笑了一下，随后尽可能不发出声音地朝出口走去——他当然失败了，那可是Jensen，在他出现的时候，“Morgan Kane Murray & Padalecki”事务所的所有人都停下了动作。  
  
直到大门在Jensen身后关上之前，所有人都表现地很安静，随即，他们不约而同地同时张开了嘴。  
  
Jared向他们炫耀：“是的就是你们想的那样，他是我•的！死心吧你们这帮混蛋！”  
  
他可能表现地一点儿也不冷静，更谈不上不成熟，但是考虑到他应该向办公室里其他觊觎Jensen的人甩出这个事实，Jared觉得他完全有这个资格。

 


	6. Chapter 6

Glossary——  
[1]萨维尔街：世界最顶级西服手工缝制圣地  
[2]丽兹酒店：豪华酒店，有兴趣的可以自行百度  
[3]高空俱乐部：mile high club，也译作“千尺聚会”，原意指在飞机里做爱  
[4]梅菲尔区：伦敦的上流住宅区  
[5]贤者时间：一般是指男性在自慰或做爱射精之后,之前的兴奋感完全消失,陷入沉着冷静→无力→没有灵魂的躯壳状态的时间  
[6] Falafel King：这是波多贝罗路上一家真实存在的餐厅，如果你去的话，我强烈推荐里面的沙拉三明治、薄荷柠檬水和薄荷茶，这是我每次去伦敦的意义所在——来自原作者

 

**Martha说：**

_“有一种正确的打包方式，而这是你的打包方式。”_

 

 

旅途愉快！

  
  
这还没结束，每一次Jared打开Jensen的剪贴簿，都不得不被迫面对一种他曾经忽略的生活，这就像是被一耳光打醒，随后豁然开朗。一方面，当他每一次面对Jensen希望他们一起生活，相信Jared最终能给他整个世界的欲求时，总会十分痛恨自己，另一方面，他有了第二次机会去探究生活，然后达成Jensen愿望。  
  
想到他只能把他遗忘了如此之久的所有的梦想和希望存于脑海，他感到莫名惊慌，但是现在，这所有的一切都在他面前，每一本新的剪贴簿都在提醒他，很早以前，比起成为合伙人，他更想要的东西。  
  
每一次的翻阅都让Jared更加认清自己的内心，当然还有更加了解Jensen。他可能还不能完全描绘他们的未来，但有一点他可以确定的是，他决不会浪费这个可以让他过上丰富又真实生活的机会。  
  
Jensen值得所有，甚至更多，Jared也许需要一点点帮助来搞定这个问题，但看在上帝的份上，他可以得到点提示！  
   
   
  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
***  
  
他们要先从朴茨茅斯开两个小时车到波特兰国际机场，然后飞到费城再转机到伦敦希斯罗国际机场。  
  
以前也发生过几次这样的事情，Jared真的很喜欢他的工作带来的特权，他帮航空公司的总经理处理了一桩离婚案件，因而在Jensen踏进机场的时候，他可以挥着两张（极低折扣的）头等舱机票，并让Jensen享受到了贵宾级待遇。  
  
热毛巾，香槟，飞机上的私人套间，谄媚和讨好从未停止过——在确定了以下这几件事之后：  
1.Jared没有把他们房子的首付款花在机票上。  
2.这真的不是一个错误，当然不是！？不是吗？真的不是？  
  
Jensen很快安顿下来，并且表现地他本就属于这里一样，Jared也这么觉得。他在脑子里扇了自己几巴掌，为自己以前从没认清像Jensen这样的人就应该一直被光环围绕，过着锦衣玉食的生活，Jensen总是能把事情变好。  
  
当他们终于到达希思罗机场，Jared十分感谢飞机上他们的私人套间和超棒的大床。如果他们不能在飞机上好好睡上一觉的话，20小时的飞行再加上八小时的时差绝对会把他们逼疯。  
  
Jared的确暗示了他们可以加入“高空俱乐部”[3]，但是Jensen表现得并不像他所希望的那样热情，不过考虑到一周前他们才刚刚尝试过的办公室火辣性爱，Jared也不好抱怨太多。  
  
Jensen想从机场坐希斯罗特快专线，但是Jared坚持要坐经典的黑的士，Jensen为这趟迟来的旅行已经等了太久，如果他不能尽兴而归，Jared会觉得自己是个混蛋。  
  
Jared成功地——事实上是Misha，他们的旅游代理——在最后一分钟帮他们订到了位于梅菲尔区[4]的一所四星级酒店，这家酒店可以步行去往牛津街和海德公园。Jared其实是希望他能在春季或是夏季带Jensen来伦敦，而不是在这个灰蒙蒙又阴雨连绵的十月中旬，但是Jensen在八月初就搬离了他们的公寓，Jared需要让这一切都结束，就现在。  
  
当他们到宾馆的时候，有服务员为他们打开车门，而等到他们打开宾馆房间的门的时候，Jared从未对这些“美好的事物”有过如此深刻的印象，想想他自己，他意识到这大概是因为他一直都拥有这些，所以已经习惯了这些。这一认识在过去的两个月中被无限放大，那些他从未注意过的，一直在他周围的事物。他现在意识到，即使他曾失去所有，即使他们曾经囊中羞涩艰难度日，Jared也从不曾怀疑他们的生活总会在某一天好转起来——他会达到目标，他对此坚信不疑。  
  
Jensen此时正四处走着参观这里过多的房间，小心翼翼地触碰着覆盖在昂贵家具上的开司米毛毯，他的手指滑过抛过光的木质家具，检查垂落下来花纹繁复的窗帘。Jared回想起他带着Jensen回家的那一天，他家坐落在山坡上的白色房子，门厅铺着大理石地板，有长长的楼梯和挂在墙上的全家福。  
  
这对Jared来说不算什么，但是Jensen，他看上去极不自在，甚至是歉疚，就好像他坚定地认为他不属于这里。那个时候Jared认为Jensen足够成熟，他知道关于生活的一切，并且能独自应付，遇上事情Jared的第一反应总是手忙脚乱，而当事情朝不好的方向发展的时候，Jensen才是能处理好所有事情的那一个。  
  
现在，Jared终于明白Jensen从来都不曾真正有过选择，他知道自助洗衣店在哪，也知道该如何使用，是因为从来没有人帮他洗衣服；他知道怎么做饭，是因为只有这样他才不会挨饿；他知道如何找房子，是因为他一直是一个人住。  
  
Jensen从未在山坡上的白房子里生活过，Jared的家庭可能的确是存在内部矛盾，但在他之前十九年的生命中，他拥有世界上最好的父母，但是Jensen没有。Jensen是坚强的，他知足于目前拥有的，并且从未索求过回报。Jared越发觉得自己做得对了，他一直是对的，现在确实是时候让Jensen为他自己追求些什么了，是时候轮到Jared为Jensen做些什么了。  
  
目前为止，这所有的一切都还在于Jared，Jared想Jensen回来，并且搞明白这一切都是怎么发生的。现在，突然间，在这个无关紧要的时候，他豁然开朗了。Jensen从不要求什么，也从不需要什么，甚至从不期待什么惊喜，他从不觉得自己值得什么好的东西，或者理所当然地认为他有那样的资格。Jensen不会那样对待生活，他只会尽他所能地努力过好每一天。  
  
Jensen能使他接触过的一切事物变好，这其中也包括Jared，他付出的太多却不知道该如何为他自己要求一些回报，所以，现在正是轮到Jared把Jensen曾经施给他的那些魔法返还给他了。  
  
“我喜欢这个。”Jensen的笑容让Jared感到心脏一阵阵的刺痛，“我觉得，你只花了一天的时间就计划了一趟欧洲行，这完全就是在发疯，大多数人在做什么事情之前，都会思前想后折腾好一会儿，但是你，你做事情总是不经大脑，想起一出是一出，对你来说，有什么想法只要出现在你脑子里，你就会立刻行动，这很疯狂，但是我喜欢。”  
  
Jared应该半开玩笑地回答Jensen这一番话，或是对他自己的直率发表一篇热情洋溢的演讲，或是其他诸如此类的事情，但是他想，他也许是窥探到了Jensen的内心，于是周围包裹着他的一切都从视野里渐渐消失，然后他满身满心地就全是Jensen了。他能看见Jensen那双大大的鹿般的独一无二的眼睛，眨眼的时候会投下一小片翠绿的阴影，在他高兴的时候会扑闪着喜悦的光，就像现在这样，他鼻梁挺直，往下是他他微小的唇弓，那双嘴唇，绝对是最适合亲吻的。Jensen很漂亮，从他们见面的时候他就知道，但是现在的他更加成熟，也更加美了，那是一种由内而外的美。是的，当然，世界上所有的男人都会为了他心甘情愿地弯掉的，他们当然会，但是他们都不能拥有他。  
  
Jensen站在一扇巨大的落地窗边，Jared径直走到他面前，他一手半扶在Jensen的脑后，一手紧紧地圈在他细瘦却又紧致的腰间，然后亲吻了他。这个吻让Jensen软了膝盖，双腿失力，随着这个吻的加深，Jensen慢慢软化在Jared臂弯，就像一大口软绵绵的布丁，而Jared，只是一直亲着他不曾停下。  
  
随后Jensen的背靠在了墙上，Jared也终于从他嘴上移开，放在他脑后的手逐渐抚上了他的脸颊，拇指在颧骨上轻轻摩挲，再抚上他被亲吻得红肿的双唇。  
  
“我会给你整个世界。”  
  
也许是他义正言辞的腔调，抑或是他看向他眼睛时凝聚在眼底的强烈情感，然而Jensen的回答被淹没在唇齿之间，话音刚落Jared就又吻住了他。Jensen背抵着墙，Jared紧紧挨着他，不留一丝空隙地，以至于他们都没法好好呼吸，过了一会儿，Jared觉得他应该停下来，好让Jensen喘口气，然而Jensen此时唇间发出的些微呻吟使他立刻抛弃了理智，投入到新一轮的亲吻中。  
  
巨大的双人床离他们只有几步之遥，但他们仍然没能坚持到走到床边。当Jensen推倒他跨坐在他身上的时候，他赤裸的后背感受到了身下地毯纤维的粗糙质感，Jared终于成功地拼凑出一点意识，随后想到他们的分离似乎影响到了彼此的性生活，但却让他们之间的情感交流从青涩一路向着黄暴前进。Jared没在抱怨，因为他们都渴求对方，所以并没有注意到现在他们啃咬彼此的方式仿佛恨不得能生吞活剥了对方。  
  
随后，当Jared试图找回他的呼吸，汗水在他身上冷却并使他颤抖的时候，他试着说点什么，只是为了填补此刻的空白，因为突然之间，那种感觉太过强烈，但是当他看向Jensen，发现他只是躺在那儿，整个身体因为刚才剧烈的高潮而不停颤抖时，他什么都说不出来了，他所能做的只有和他酸痛的肌肉斗争，然后起身把Jensen拉起来，再用整条毯子把他们包住。  
  
他抱着他还在颤抖的身体，Jensen的脑袋埋在他的颈窝，Jared感到心底一片平静。这并不是一场快速性爱之后的“贤者时间”[5]，而是一种整个人深呼吸后，所有毛孔都张开来的一种平静与放松。  
  
“我结束了，Jensen。”Jared能感受到Jensen颤抖的身体在听到这句话后完全地僵住了，在Jared说下一句话的时候完全紧绷了起来，像是在害怕Jared接下来要说出口的话，但这其实根本没有必要。Jared的声音很平静，但依然强劲有力并且真诚无比：“我结束了向自己证明自己的日子，也结束了疯狂追逐目标的日子，也结束了我对生活的狭隘见解。”他伸出一只手慢慢地在Jensen汗湿的发间梳理着，“我结束了Jensen，从现在开始，没有什么能比你更重要的了，也没什么能比我们在一起更重要的了。”  
  
Jensen没有回答，但他转了转脑袋，嘴唇轻轻刷过Jared脖子上那块敏感的皮肤，一只手下滑到Jared的胸前，感受到他鼓动的心跳。Jared穿梭在Jensen发间的手慢慢收紧，然后他的另一只手游移在Jensen散落着雀斑的后背上，感受着手指间平滑的机理，还有随着他指间所到之处而紧绷的肌肉。最终，Jared圈住了他的腰，扎扎实实地抱了他一满怀——真的不必再让他徘徊在颤抖边缘了。  
  
就在Jensen疲惫的身体挣扎着试图找到着力点却失败地整一个儿倒在Jared身上的时候，他只好放任自己让Jared把他从地毯上拉起来。Jared觉得地毯上的纤维一定会磨红Jensen的膝盖，屁股上的手指印明天也一定会变得淤青，这种想法让他不由得收紧了手指，更用力地拉住了Jensen。  
  
***  
  
在诺丁山门口乘上经典的红色双层巴士的时候，Jared还对他即将面临的，为了讨Jensen欢心而要付出的代价一无所知——字面意义上的代价。当他们走在街上的时候，Jared的确是心情愉快的。那天阳光灿烂，被漆成古怪的五颜六色的民居排列在街道两侧，这让他有一种被彩虹包围的错觉。每一次Jared转头看向Jensen，他都会一次又一次地注意到Jensen比平时更明显一点的罗圈腿，这让他立刻想到在今天以前他们完全没有踏出宾馆房间一步，完完全全地把时间全部消磨在了床上。  
  
当他们拐过最后一个弯，走到波多贝罗路的时候，Jared终于开始意识到哪里不对了。波多贝罗路是一条很长、很长的路，路两边林立着很多、很多的商场，并且在这些商场后面，全都是商店，很多的小商店分布在路的两侧，同时人也非常、非常得多。他们的第一站是一家卖各种古董的商店，有各种形状和各种大小的手工砖和陶瓷把手，然后是卖英国伟吉伍德陶器和皇家阿尔伯特茶具的店。  
  
然后他们去了商场，商场里至少有一百号来自世界各地的游客推推搡搡地挡着他的路，Jared觉得自己就像是一个大型的、笨拙的、不得其所的巨怪，他想要尖叫，他抓住Jensen，扳着他的肩膀，拼命想离开这个鬼地方，但是Jensen，Jensen看上去适应良好，Jared像一个笨拙地只会挡路的巨怪，而Jensen却惊为天人，他想去的地方，人们总是能给他让出一条路让他通过。  
  
看着Jensen为一套古银色的烤面包片架和店主讨论年代以及讨价还价的时候，整张脸都洋溢着兴奋和欢乐，Jared决定，无论身处此地让他觉得有多么不安和恐惧，他都最好闭口不谈，只要让Jensen好好享受这一刻就好。  
  
Jared学乖了，他决定就站在Jensen身后，当Jensen向他展示所谓的“生活必需品”——比如三个不同式样的银色滤茶器——的时候，表现出既感兴趣又有鉴赏力的样子点头就好了。他确实也这么做了，并以一种温柔友好的方式询问了他们为什么需要三个古银色的滤茶器，而Jensen和旁边站着的女士对望了一眼，随后开始解释，第一个是维多利亚式，第二个属于法国新艺术派，第三个是装饰艺术风格，所以它们是完全不同的，因此，显而易见，他们三个都要。Jared对此只能点点头然后掏钱包。  
  
这条街看起来简直长得没边，片刻之后，他们发现此处的路段有一个明显的拐弯，Jared以为自己就快要解放了，然而当他们真正走上弯道时，Jared意识到他们其实才逛了一半——他几乎要崩溃了，但是随后，他们为了一个带着珍珠把手的新艺术派的剃须套装讨价还价，而Jensen因为供应商的话而大笑出声，Jared很努力地控制住了自己。  
  
最终，在经历过这饱受折磨的几个小时后，Jared的地狱终于要结束了。他们还没走到底，但是剩下那些店里的古董要么已经过时，要么是二手货，要么根本是塑料垃圾，当他们经过五家店却什么也没买成——除了一些激起Jensen好奇心的小玩意儿——之后，Jensen终于表现得兴趣缺缺，这意味着Jared总算可以松口气了。  
  
一阵美味的香气从路边一家叫做Falafel King[6]的餐馆里飘出来，这到提醒了他们错过了午餐时间，这家餐馆提供手制沙拉三明治、柠檬水和薄荷茶，就是这些简单的东西，让Jared觉得这是他有生之年吃到过的最美味的沙拉三明治，Jensen也同意这一点，因为他很快就凭借他的魅力从主厨那里套出了秘方。  
  
当他们结束这一切，Jared深吸了口气放松下来，而当他看见广场上林立着的上百个卖衣服的小商场时，他准备好了接受下一轮长达几个小时的酷刑。但令他意外的是，Jensen主动挽住了他的胳膊——毕竟他的手正忙着拎所有的购物袋，然后带着他走到了街对面，一辆黑的士正好就等在那儿。  
  
尽管路况算不上多顺畅，他们依然没花多长时间就到了宾馆，在Jensen关上门十秒后，Jared终于明白了，为什么说跟着Jensen在人群里受苦受难几个小时真的是一件棒极了的事，因为他甚至来不及把所有的购物袋都放进门边的椅子上，Jensen就饥渴地撞进了他怀里，他在试图用舌头够到Jared的扁桃体的同时还不忘把整个人都挂在他身上。  
  
在他终于吻够之后，Jensen放开他，喘着气说道：“谢谢你……忍受我……知道你不喜欢……你太好了……爱你……”  
  
Jared粗暴地一把把Jensen推倒在门对面的梳妆台上，这一路上不知怎么地Jensen就脱掉了他的外裤和内衣，Jared压上他，喘着气回答道：“任何你想要的，我都会为你做……你真美……太美了……”  
  
在他挺进Jensen的时候，在他大脑被欲望灼烧殆尽前，Jared简单迅速地总结了一下今天的收获：  
1.买古董能让Jensen变得饥渴主动；  
2.让Jensen尽情买古董，能让Jared的阴茎非常快乐；  
3.古董红木梳妆台非常结实

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

**Martha说：**

_“我喜欢甜点，我不会对此愧疚，因为我喜欢品尝所有的美食。”_

 

 

“天杀的你为什么要穿着西装喝茶？！”Jared拉了拉他的西装外套，那件价值一万七千美元、做工精致的灰色交叉缝式的法兰绒西装。  
  
这是他们在伦敦的第四天，昨天Jared带着Jensen去了萨维尔街，他不太能记起当初他怎么会觉得，带Jensen来这个所有喜欢经典款西装的男性都觉得是天堂的地方不是一个好主意。  
  
Jared觉得，当他把Jensen抱上那张梳妆台的时候，他大概已经不太清醒了，Jensen可能说了（虽然更像是喘息），关于他想去生产世界上最棒的西装的那条街看看，然后Jared答应了。  
  
于是，他带着他来了。  
  
这倒并不是说他在抱怨，相反，这很值得。看吧，当他调查房屋信息并计划这次旅行的时候，Jared得出了一个能惊掉他下巴的结论——他们有很多很多的钱。他们不是富人，那种富人，因为Jared从他毕业一直到现在，从没赚过黑心钱，他工作两年后，加上他之后五年里丰厚的奖金和津贴，薪水已经增加到了五位数，而在他成为合伙人之后，奖金甚至比他的薪水还要高，因而除去利润提成，Jared今年的年收入足足有五十万。  
  
并且由于他们并没有过多地改善生活质量——除了吃得更好，以及添置了些小玩意儿，他们有一笔很可观的存款。甚至是在付掉新房首付，除去这趟旅行，并存好一大笔退休基金后，他们还有很多很多可供消费的流动资金。  
  
成为新英格兰地区一家知名律所的合伙人，拥有一长串有钱客户的名单，真的是一件很棒的事情，就像是，反正就是棒极了。  
  
所以，当他们坐上黑的士，Jensen终于踏上萨维尔街的时候，Jared觉得是时候亮出王牌了。他看着Jensen漫步在拥有几百年历史的古建筑之间，透过玻璃窗看向那些裁缝店，还有那些知名品牌——这些品牌的历史几乎和这些建筑一样悠久。Jared一直在等待时机，等着Jensen在某家店前停留更久的时间，然后他知道，就是这家了。在Jensen还未能来得及抗议之前，Jared就拉着他的胳膊肘，绅士地带着他进了店门。  
  
看吧，Jared了解Jensen从来没想过自己有一天会走进这样的一家店，Jensen很清楚他们的经济状况足以负担得起，但是他从不觉得自己有权利动用那些钱，他骨子里依然还是那个住在临时租屋的小男孩，他不敢要求更多，但Jared坚信他值得像这样的店，或者说值得一套上乘的手工西装。  
  
最开始的十分钟左右，当一个风度翩翩的绅士走过来，向他们介绍自己叫Giles，并询问他们有什么需要帮助的时候，Jensen看上去就像是一只受到惊吓后迷迷蒙蒙的可爱小鹿。  
  
于是Jared负起责任来，向Giles先生介绍了他们，并递给他他的美国运通银行卡，还附了张写着卡内余额的纸条，同时表示在这些数字变成他们身上的行头之前，他们是不会离开的——当然，具体数字他没让Jensen看见。事实上，这些数字是Jared一直避免谈论的话题。当Giles先生小心翼翼地确保这张卡真的可以带来如此大的一笔交易额之后，他打电话叫来了他的助理Wyndham-Pryce先生，并提供给了他们一些点心。  
  
随后Jensen看上去像是对目前发生的一切妥协了，几分钟后，Jared舒服地坐在一张大沙发上，轻啜着一杯上等威士忌，闲散地翻阅着手里的《The Gentleman’s Journal》。  
  
Jensen不停地拿起放下手里的茶杯——当然，茶叶也是上好的，完全被那两个人的谈话吸引去了注意力，并且十分热情地跟他们一起讨论起了裁剪、布料、色泽，或是其他的一些东西，实话说，Jensen看上去十分享受这些，而Jared，却感觉自己被隔离在了他们的小圈子之外。  
  
总而言之，开始的几个小时Jared还是觉得挺舒适的，他呆在他的小天地里，每当Jensen从试衣间里出来的时候抬抬头，回到现实，随后事情就向着不那么令人舒服的方向发展了，Jensen突然间转向了Jared，然后他的平静就被打破了。  
  
“这不仅仅是茶，Jared，我们不是在星巴克随便买一杯什么打包带走，这是在丽兹酒店的下午茶，这是具有历史意义的标志性的社交场所，他们有着装规范，Alan•Rickman也会在丽兹酒店享受下午茶。”  
  
Jared并不真的想和Jensen争论什么，他正忙着看Jensen给他的三件套西装做收尾工作，那件被Jared称之为灰色的衣服，同时遭到了其他三个人的不满，他们纠正他，这实际上是黑白交叉的格子花纹，而非灰色。  
  
他看上去值一百万美元，事实上这件衣服价值一千八百六十五美元，并且每一分被他穿起来都很值。有那么一瞬间，Jared希望他能把Jensen从餐桌上拐到床上，但看到Jensen兴奋的表情，穿着全伦敦剪裁最精致的衣服，他突然就不忍心了。  
  
***  
  
他们在伦敦丽兹酒店的棕榈阁——一间被描述为你能想象到的最优雅的沙龙——里享受下午茶，而对Jared来说，这种装潢简直艳俗到了极点。  
  
每个角落里都有金色雕塑，与金色的半球形屋顶相配，墙上挂着镶有花边的镜子，有棕榈树盆栽和枝形吊灯，所有的一切都很夸张。Jensen喜欢这些，这点很令Jared感到惊讶，他一直以为Jensen完美无缺并且品味高端，他绝不是那种喜欢花边和墙上挂着夸张的金色天使像的人，但是显然，Jensen觉得这挺特别，所以当服务员把他们带向座位的时候，Jared决定默默跟着就好。  
  
“所以，这挺好，呃，棒极了，天使像也十分……闪。”  
  
Jensen看着他笑了：“Jared，这地方简直丑得可怕，这地方就算是最粗俗的人也恨不得选择死亡，让这坨东西自生自灭去吧。”  
  
“我也这么觉得！”随后Jared意识到他可能有点太大声了，不过他只是太过激动于找到了和Jensen的共同点，他很快地瞥了一眼周围，确保没人恶狠狠地瞪着他，但看起来没人在意他们在干什么，“所以，你为什么想来这儿？”  
  
“因为这个地方很著名，有标志性，有历史感，除去糟糕的品味不提，这里有特别棒的下午茶，还有全套的服务。”  
  
一段时间之后，Jared不得不同意这里确实服务极佳，。茶，显然是大吉岭，根据他们的服务员还有Jensen来看，很特别，也很棒，中国人总是很会过日子的。尽管这间屋子非常可怕，但在某种程度上确实向他们强调了他们不在星巴克，屋子里有一架三角钢琴，轻柔舒缓的背景音乐正缓缓从琴师指间淌出。随后甜点端上来了，当然，司康是必不可少的，还有手指三明治，但是说真的，这些东西就是那种，你能毫无愧疚地用糖分填饱自己的美食。  
  
除此之外，还有法式奶油卷，柠檬巧克力蛋挞，草莓可可，奶油泡芙，冰淇淋泡芙，覆盆子口味的奶油夹心蛋糕，奶油角，最后是三种不同口味的马卡龙。  
  
Jared仿佛在糖分天堂，Jensen看上去似乎也同样享受，但是Jared不确定Jensen享受的究竟是这顿下午茶，还是他脸上的表情。  
  
“这太美味了。”Jared挥着一个淡绿色的马卡龙，然后开始对着他餐盘里的甜点大开杀戒，“我们回去之后，我有多大的可能性说服你学做这个？”  
  
Jensen抬了抬眉毛：“是什么让你觉得我不会做？”  
  
Jared把他吃了一半的马卡龙放回盘子里，小心地咽下已经吃进嘴里的另外半个马卡龙，然后尽他最大所能地保持冷静地问道：“Jensen，你刚刚是不是说了你会做这个？为啥咱们家从来没出现过甜点？为啥？Jensen？究竟是为啥？”  
  
Jensen，举着叉子又叉了一块柠檬蛋挞，然后回答道：“我做过，三年前的夏天我上过厨艺课，我做过很多甜点，我甚至做了一大篮马卡龙，我想大概有二十种不同的口味，然后我放在柜子准备让你带去上班，但是你只带走了小饼干，所以我以为你不爱吃这个。”  
  
随后Jared又一次觉得自己大概是世界上最大的混蛋：“我不记得有这么一个篮子，我怎么会记不得一篮马卡龙？”  
  
“你当时正在忙Richardson的离婚案件，你只是脑子里装了太多事了。”  
  
Jared想起了那个案子，那是少有的几个工作几乎让他抛弃人性的案件之一。那两个如此不讨人喜欢的、贪婪的、令人害怕的人找对方结婚就是为了有朝一日能离婚，这简直超出了他的理解范围，这是他一生中最艰难的五个月。  
  
“别这么说，Jensen，别为我做的这些混账事找借口，我应该注意到的。”  
  
“Jared，那是……”  
  
“Jensen，我应该注意到的。”  
  
Jensen低下头，盯着他手里的茶杯，轻啜了一小口，然后抬起头来重新看向Jared：“对，你应该注意到的，并且在你没注意到的时候，我也应该说点什么的。Jared，我们不必把事情闹大，除了过去的这几个月，是的，我们的生活几乎是静止的，我们都太专注于你的工作了，但我们过得还不算糟，我们还没闹到不愉快的地步，是的，我在等很多事情，我们的资金或是关于你工作上的承诺，这些东西都妨碍了我们之间的交流，直到现在。你迷失了一段时间，并且我放任了你，但是别用这件事情去定义我们整整十二年的关系。”  
  
“所以，现在呢？我们算是和好了么？等我们离开伦敦，你还会搬回去么？”  
  
“不，”Jared几乎是想咬住舌头来防止自己痛哭出声——如果他的嘴里没有塞满巧克力奶油卷的话，“我不会搬回去，我会搬进我梦想的房子，如果你也搬过去的话，我想这会很棒的。”Jared咽下了嘴里的东西，放松地呼出了一口气，给了Jensen一个眼神——示意等他们回宾馆，他会为他刚刚戏剧性地大喘气讨回福利的。  
  
***  
  
他们在伦敦剩下的日子过得十分欢乐，同时，他们也在不少地方留下了性爱痕迹：商场，西区音乐厅，博物馆，植物园和购物中心。总而言之，这真是一段棒极了的时光，同时Jared发誓，无论以后他的工作会发生什么，他都要带Jensen一年至少两次境外游。  
  
对Jared来说，唯一不愉快的经历就是，当他们决定去他们一直不喜欢的“同性恋社群”，苏豪区泡吧的时候，他们在第一家酒吧停留了二十分钟，有十个人给Jensen留了电话，被搭讪了十一次，算上酒保的话，十二次，并且尽管Jared就站在Jensen旁边，他们依旧勇气可嘉地过来尝试。  
  
过了一会儿，当Jared有点小醉，并试图向那些不尊重一夫一妻制的人咆哮时，Jensen说Jared在酒吧被暗送秋波的次数和他不相上下，而Jared回答道：“真的？有谁？我一个人也没注意到。”Jensen，给了他一个令他目眩神迷的微笑，然后Jared最终盖棺定论，这真是一个美好的假期。  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Martha说： _“若是没有开明的心态，你将永远不会成功。”_

 

当他们在波特兰国际机场下机，Jared打开他手机的那一刻，他收到了Mark的一条短信，告诉他一切都准备就绪，他们只需要顺路去一趟他办公室，然后签完所有文件，房子就是他们的了。

 

在刚刚这段漫长的旅途之后，Jared真的很累，他只想回家，他觉得他们可以明天再去签文件，但Jensen不肯，他希望他们立刻就去，于是Jared只好听他的。

 

过程很迅速，在文件上写几个潦草的签名，然后结束，他们就成了屋主。事实上Jared觉得有点儿沮丧，他以为这种感觉会很特别，就像是他突然间感觉到了自己的成长，然而他没有，但是Jensen，他看上去那么耀眼，那么开心，以至于他们都被Mark吻个正着的时候，他眼都没眨一下。

 

是的，绝对是地狱之王那样的吻。

 

他们回家的路上，Jensen全程都紧握着家门钥匙，像是怕被抢走一样。Jared倒是不担心，毕竟经过这几个月后，他终于对他们的关系有了信心，并且事实是，尽管发生了这些闹剧，但他们的关系比以往更加牢固，除非地震来临，否则他们之间将牢不可破。

 

Jared什么也没问，他径直开回了他们的旧公寓，事情终于都回归到了他们原本的样子，Jared绝不允许Jensen在他视线之外的地方过夜，看起来Jensen也并没有反对。

 

电话答录机上的红灯在闪，关于他们为什么有固话，并且还在用电话答录机这种事情说来复杂，但都是因为Chad对这个世界的怀疑和偏执，他坚持所有在律所工作的人都必须要有一台电话答录机，以防止突发情况。关于究竟是什么样的突发情况还有待解释，但是考虑到那可是Chad，为了防止他开始大谈特谈他不健康的世界观，每个人都同意了固话和电话答录机的主意。

 

所以，现在电话答录机上的红灯在闪，Jared挺激动，毕竟这很复古！然而Jensen看上去并不像他一样热情，他看着红灯的样子仿佛像看着某种灾难的前兆。

 

就像往常一样，Jensen是对的。

 

“ _Jensen，这里是Gerald和Sherri，我知道我们同意了你打电话，但是你平时都是在周一打给我们，我们已经有好几个月没听到你的消息了，实话说，这令我和Sherri非常担心你们是不是发生了什么，我真的希望我们的这通留言不会把你和Jared之间的事情搞得更糟，但是我们只是很担心，请在听到这通留言后尽快打给我们。你知道我们爱你，代我们给Jared一个吻。请回电。_ ”

 

地震来了！

 

Jared僵住了，他的每一个细胞都停止了运作，他完全地僵住了。在他生命中他从未期待过这个，如果要说有什么是他绝对能确定的话，就是Gerald和Sherri Padalecki已经成为了他生命中的过去式，如果有人，地球上的任何一个能理解他的话，那绝对是Jensen无疑，然而结果证明他错了，这感觉就像是有把利刃刺进他身体，把他的灵魂切成两半，刀拔出的时候，也把他的另一半灵魂带走了。

 

“他们叫你睡在垃圾场的基佬。”

 

“我知道。”Jensen的声音很生硬，他脸色苍白，血色褪尽，甚至脸上的雀斑都比平时更明显了一点，这种表情真的不适合他。

 

“说你是个爱慕虚荣的娼妓，和我在一起只是为了我们家的钱。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“说我们在一起不仅错误而且肮脏。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“你知道！这就是问题， _你知道_ ！Jensen，你在搞什么鬼？！”

 

Jensen吁出了一口气，他往公寓里走了一点，把自己扔进一把椅子里。

 

“你想让我说什么，Jared？这就像是点燃了的炸药包，无论我说什么，都会爆炸的。”

 

“我希望你说清楚这一切，你和他们联系多久了，你为什么要联系他们，还有你究竟是怎么想的。所有人当中偏偏是你，偏偏是你知道我会作何感想，你为什么什么都不跟我说？！Jensen！上帝啊！”

 

Jared听见他在咆哮，并随着Jensen的退缩声调越来越高，当他终于吼完，他把自己扔进了Jensen对面的椅子里。

 

Jensen咬着下唇，过了一会儿才说道：

 

“大概两年前，你父母给我发了封邮件……”

 

“两年！”Jared猛地站起身来，开始在房间里踱步。

 

Jensen深吸了一口气，随后继续道：“……他们给我发了一封很长的邮件，关于所发生的一切，当我们一刀两断后他们的生活变成了什么样，他们希望能和你保持联系，和我们保持联系，他们想道歉，想补偿我们，我只是，他们看起来这么真诚又如此努力地在挽回。”

 

“Jensen，你他妈别告诉我你为他们感到抱歉——在他们那样对你，对我们之后，你他妈绝对是在逗我，Jensen，你怎么能这么轻易就上当！”

 

“我不是在为他们过去的行为找借口，我也不是说他们那个时候做的不伤人，但是人总是会变的，有些时候这就是原因。我并不是说我原谅了那些可怕的行为，但是应该给他们一个补偿的机会，一刀两断的并不仅仅因为他们，还有我们也是，Jared，你有意识到每次你看到那些法学期刊上有刊登关于德州某地的案子的时候，你都会跳过么？每次你看电视，哪怕只是听到圣安东尼奥这个名字就会换台？

 

“你知道他们离离婚只差一纸签名么？知道他们做婚姻咨询，分别进行心理辅导已经有六年了么？你知道在你‘出柜’的前一小时，你父亲才刚下法庭，一个十七岁的男孩头部遭遇重击身亡，只因为他是个同性恋，而陪审团对被告却不予受审只是因为他当时‘被激怒了’？当你父亲走进家门看见我们的时候，他甚至觉得那个十七岁男孩血肉模糊的尸体还附着在他视网膜上？他也是人，他只是害怕，所以才犯了错，很严重不容易被原谅的错，但是我不觉得这真的无法被原谅。”

 

“胡扯！Jensen！”

 

“人是会变的，Jared，并且他们很努力地在弥补了，我只是想告诉你，我给他们打过电话，我们交流了有一段时间了，他们想和你联系，但是也知道你决不会再跟他们说话，你是你父亲的儿子，Jared，你们都固执得像头牛。我得说，按目前的情况来看，在你成为合伙人之前，冷静地和他们聊一聊的可能性为零，那是你必须要达到的目标，在你准备好和他们谈话前你必须得像他们证明的事情。他们表示了理解，也同意了再等等，几周之后，你赢了Lawson的案子，那真的赢得很漂亮，我想让他们知道，让他们看看你有多么优秀，所以我给他们发了几封邮件，他们打给我，然后就慢慢变得有规律起来。我很抱歉，Jared，这并不是我欺骗你，我只是，这是一种让你家人回到你身边的方式，我们可以拥有一个家，一个真正的家，我只是太希望你能重新拥有这些。我本来准备你一成为合伙人之后就告诉他们的，但是后来发生了那样的事……”

 

Jensen再一次变得沉默，Jared重新把自己扔回椅子里，但是又立刻站了起来，他感到自己现在很亢奋，没法儿安静坐着，只好继续在房间里来回走着。

 

“所以，这就是你的决定，原谅并忘记对你来说就这么容易么？！真的么？！”

 

“我原谅了你，不是么。”

 

Jensen说出这句话的时候，声音很低，或者说更像是一句耳语，但是Jared很迅速地扭过了头，快得他甚至能听见自己脖子发出“咯啦”的抗议声。

 

“卑鄙，Jensen，这根本不能混为一谈，这两件事毫无关联，打个比方，你能原谅你的家人么？”

 

“这么说吧，我从来不知道我父亲是谁，当我在家的时候，我妈妈只会把时间用来和她各种各样三十岁左右的男朋友调情，而从来不会把注意力放在我身上，所以我不觉得我们考虑的是同一个问题。但是如果你坚持的话，我大概还是能找到她的，如果你想见她，几个月前，她打给我说她需要钱，需要我把她保释出来的时候，拿到了她新住所的地址。但这真的不一样，Jared，一点也不。你的父母十九年以来都在做正确的事，然后他们犯了一个错误，一个很严重的错误，但这并不是不可原谅的，看看他们这么努力地试图让所有事情回到正轨。我的家人除了犯错从没做过什么正确的事，并且大部分的错误都不可原谅，所以，Jared，这真的不一样。”

 

Jared没有反驳，他知道他不能。

 

“好吧，这不一样，但原不原谅我父母这件事，不是他妈的由你来决定的！你没有权利。”

 

“我是没有，Jared，原谅与否的选择权仍然在于你，但是他们现在对我很好，我已经决定原谅他们了，我无法决定他们会在你生活中扮演什么样的角色，他们是你的父母，这由你决定。对我来说，我选择了倾听和交流，他们并没有找借口，或是对他们曾经的所作所为避而不谈，他们知道他们曾经的表现有多可怕，也知道他们错得有多么离谱。

 

“是的，我也并不是完全原谅了他们。

 

“还有，如果你不去真的跟他们好好谈谈，不给他们一个机会，你确实很难原谅他们。”

 

跟Jensen吵架是一件很糟糕的事情，Jared是个大家伙，他说话的时候，总是喜欢挥舞着他的长胳膊还有大手，无论他说话，大笑，吵架，还是像现在这样咆哮，他都很吵。Jensen，他很安静地坐在那儿，背脊挺直，双手交叠地放在膝盖上，他越生气、越沮丧，他的声音就会越轻柔、越冷静。如果你跟什么人吵架的时候，对方不会扯着嗓子向你吼回来，这架简直没法继续吵下去。

 

“你应该告诉我的，他们联系你的那一刻你就应该告诉我的，我有没有准备好和他们说话这不是你能决定的，你应该告诉我这件事的。”

 

“我应该什么时候告诉你，Jared？最近这几年，你每周工作八十个小时，而当你回家后，你要么吃饭，要么睡觉，要么在家里继续工作。而今年，你已经不再关心我们之间的感情，你甚至注意不到我是否在家，你觉得我应该什么时候告诉你？我想告诉你么？想，我能么？不能。实话说Jared，我真的没法告诉你，因为你除了你的工作，其他事情上你根本做不出决定，你所有的注意力都集中在如何向你父亲证明你自己了。我可能是重新和他们联系的那一个，但是他们一直以来都处在这段关系中。”

 

Jared闭上了眼睛，深吸了一口气，屏着气直到感觉肺几乎爆炸。

 

“你知道他是如何伤害我的，你也知道他是如何让我失望至深的。”

 

“我知道，但你也不再是那个十九岁的男孩了，Jared。是时候停止你的自以为是，用成年人的方式去理解周围的人和事了。人们常犯错，他们会做出不好的决定，也会说一些伤人的话，并且有时候他们要花很长时间才会意识到自己错了，你应该知道的。”

 

“老天，你又来了！这会成为以后我们吵架时的惯例么？我们争吵，你咄咄逼人，而我一团糟，因为你永远是对的那个？那要怎么解释你说过的‘别让这几个月去定义我们整整十二年的关系’这类话？你说我们很好，甚至你对于之前发生的一切也负有一部分责任，但现在这就全成了我的错，并且显然这么多年以来我都在当一个全世界最差劲的男朋友。而你才是瞒了我整整两年的那个人，到底是什么，Jensen，想想清楚！”

 

当Jensen从椅子里站起来的时候，Jared感到了激动，就像是，他终于得到了回应，就像是他终于也成为了这场争吵的一部分，而不再是一个毫不相关的看客。

 

“我做不到，Jared，我没法想清楚，因为上一分钟你像个成年人那样体贴又细心，认真听我说的每一句话，看着我好像我是你在世界上最重要的人，仿佛如果你把目光从我身上移开，地球就会停止转动，但是下一分钟，你就成了个浑身带刺的孩子，眼神激烈、体格过人，满心要去报复什么，而那根本不可能实现， Jared，我爱这个人，我非常爱他，哪怕那些日子里我不得不凌晨四点钟起床，帮他熨西装，帮他准备早餐，为他的同事烤三百块小饼干，而他呢，他六点起床，穿上西装，吃掉早饭，带上公文包和小饼干，甚至连句早上好都吝啬于我，甚至注意不到我就站在那儿。

 

“但我仍然爱你，我忍受了这一切，因为我知道你的目标，知道你在为什么而奋斗，也知道你如果你达到目标，你会成为什么样的人，但是我现在觉得厌烦了，Jared，我不想面对一个整天想着报复的男孩，我希望你像个男人。

 

“对我来说，你就是一切，我不想用这点来威胁你，我之前说的话都是真心的，但是如果所有这些，所有过去几个月你做的事情，只是为了让我继续变回原来的样子，那么我做不到。我不关心你要不要原谅你父母，你不必勉强自己，但是至少，请像个男人的样子去和他们谈谈，如果你决定不原谅他们，那至少让他们放手。如果你不这么做，我也不会再待在这儿了，我不能再住在你那一丁点儿小的世界里，还要像个战士一样讨伐你父亲，我只是不能。”

 

Jensen的手在颤抖，Jared觉得他仿佛灵魂被整个撕扯开，心脏被掏出，再赤裸裸地袒露在他面前，而他只是站在那儿，默默旁观。

 

“我做不到。”Jensen轻声说了最后一句，直到关门声传来，Jared才意识到Jensen走了。

 

他觉得死亡的感觉也不过如此。

 

他的双腿仿佛用尽了力气般再也支撑不住整个身体，他倒在地上，像是一摊没有骨头的肉。他知道这么一倒肯定伤到了膝盖，但他只是在地板上把自己蜷缩起来，嘶吼出声。他心如擂鼓，整个身体都在颤抖，能感觉到情绪爆发时粗重的呼吸。

 

仿佛过了有一辈子那么久，他终于把自己平摊开来，翻了个身，眼睛盯着天花板出神。

 

他把手伸进身上夹克的口袋，掏出手机，盯着手机显示屏上时间一分一秒地增加，一个小时后，他划开屏幕解了锁，拨出了那个他十多年没打过却仍然牢记于心的号码。

 

“我是Gerald。”

 

“爸。”

 

他听到电话那一头陡然尖锐起来的呼吸，一时间，电话两头都静默了，唯独心跳。

 

“Jared？”

 

“是我。”

 

对面又安静了两秒。

 

“Jared，你妈妈就站在我旁边，我开外放行么？”

 

“好。”

 

“Jared！”那是他妈妈的声音，听到的那一瞬间，他无声地哭了出来。

 

“Jared，Jensen还好么？你们发生了什么事情？”还是他妈妈的声音，Jared记得除了他十二岁那年在下楼梯时摔到肩膀脱臼，头砸在大理石地板上之外，他妈妈的声音从未听起来如此害怕过。

 

“Jared，发生了什么？”又换回了他父亲的声音，冷静、有力、坚如磐石。

 

“我搞砸了，我伤了Jensen，我不知道我该如何挽回。”

 

“Jared，也许你可以试着跟我们说说看发生了什么，我们可以一起搞定这件事的。”

 

然后他说了，说了很多很多，他说了关于他和Jensen刚刚的吵架；说了他的同事，他正在办的案子；说了他和Jensen的生活，他们刚买下的房子；说了他们的伦敦之行，还有他花了一万七千美元买了套西装，而Jensen穿着是多么好看；说了Jeff，谈起了他们是如何认识，他对Jared来说有多重要；说了成为合伙人的事情，还有当他输掉Altman的案子时，他是如何认为他的职业生涯会因此一蹶不振。

 

他说了Jensen的小饼干，说Jensen闻起来像夏日清晨的细雨，说他眼角长了细纹，可这使他看起来更加漂亮了；他谈起法学院，谈到他为了期末考几周几周地熬夜，说起当他第一次看到Jensen走上讲台，那个场景多么迷人。

 

他谈到毕业，说到了他们的缺席。

 

然后Jared不自觉地向他们咆哮，他叫嚷了好几个小时，关于所有令他生气的事情，关于他们叫Jensen垃圾，关于他们对他的放弃，关于他七岁那年圣诞，拿到的特种部队玩偶，而他至少告诉了他们五十次他想要太空超人。

 

Jared一直叫喊着，直到嗓音干涩，终于，他没有更多可发泄的事情了，可那份怒气还随着心脏的起伏躁动在他血液里，所以他把手机砸向墙，在空无一人的公寓里嘶吼。

 

过了一会儿，Jared平复了呼吸，意识到刚刚的交谈中，他父母什么都没说，只是在倾听，他走到固话旁，再一次拨打了那个号码。

 

这一次轮到Jared倾听了，他听到他妈妈在抽噎，而当他父亲说着那些Jensen一直试图告诉他而他不肯听的事情时，声音里的破碎。Jared安静地听着，就像Jensen说的那样，像个成年人的样子，而不是一个让人失望的孩子。他聆听着，慢慢拼凑出一些真相，无论这些真相是多么的艰难痛苦。他的妈妈不是Mary Poppins，他父亲也不是Superman，Gerald和Sherri Padalecki并非不会犯错，他们也是凡人。

 

“我们很抱歉，Jared，我们很抱歉。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“你能原谅我们吗？”

 

“好。”

 

这很容易，Jared本以为这会更难一些，就比如言辞伤人或是语调生硬，但是这很容易，这像是一种解脱，他随后终于意识到Jensen说的是什么意思了，他们都被Jared的怒火阻碍了脚步。

 

钟就挂在Jared正对面的墙上，现在是凌晨四点，而Jared不知道Jensen在哪。

 

“我得找到Jensen。”

 

***

 

当Jared开过几乎空无一人的街道时，他就是知道在所有Jensen可去的地方中，这是唯一一个他会去的地方，他说不出原因，但不知怎么地，这令他感觉很好。

 

当他拐上车道的时候，他透过夜色看见了塔楼的轮廓，秋千在海风中轻轻摇晃，Jared下了车，打开后备箱，从里面拿出了应急包——这是Jensen在看了一段关于Martha Stewart讲述的人们会因为自然灾害而被困在车里，我们应该在车后备箱里常备一个存放基本物资的应急包以备不时之需——的视频后，坚持放进去的。

 

他踏过台阶走到门口，转了转把手，不出他所意料，门开了。他取出电池装进提灯里，然后打开。

 

Jared找到了Jensen，彼时他坐在地上，靠着岛式厨房台，尽管光线微弱，Jared还是看见了他红肿的眼眶和脸上干涸的泪痕——这是他最不愿看见的，一直都是。他在他面前跪下身来，伸出手，轻柔地扶在他脖颈处，把他拉向自己并亲吻了他。

 

Jensen在他的吻里慢慢软化下来，几秒钟后，他开始小声地哽咽，随后再一次哭出了声，并试图离开Jared的怀抱。

 

“我做不到，Jared，我做不到。”

 

Jared没有放他走，他只是坚定又不乏轻柔地把他抱得更紧了些，直到Jensen让步，抬头看向他。Jared对上了他的目光，一眨不眨地，直直看进他的眼底。

 

“你和他们谈过了。”不是问句。

 

“对。”他的手从脖子上移开，轻柔地帮Jensen擦去脸颊上的眼泪。

 

“谈得如何？”

 

“很奇怪，但又很自然，像是和陌生人讲话，又好像我昨天才和他们说过话，感到忐忑的同时也很温暖。我说不清，我觉得刚刚那几个小时仿佛经历了所有的情绪起伏。”

 

“发生了什么。”

 

“我原谅了他们。”

 

“感觉怎样？”

 

“一身轻。”

 

“你会原谅我么？”Jared轻笑出声，他微笑着又吻了吻Jensen，直到他舒服地连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

 

Jensen也回给他一个笑容：“每一次。”

 

Jared不情愿地放开了手，从Jensen的应急包里拿出了一个大型双人睡袋——这是为了防止他们某天被雪困在车里时也能保持温暖，这是有 _可能_ 的！

 

Jared把睡袋在地上铺好，随后拍了拍，又向Jensen抛了个颇具邀请意味的媚眼：

 

“这是我们在新家的第一晚。”

 

“准确来说是早晨Jared，并且没门儿，我年纪大了，我的膝盖还没原谅我上次在宾馆地毯上的放纵。”

 

Jared看了看四周，看到了岛式厨房台，并且高度正合适，Jensen顺着Jared的目光看过去：

 

“哦，不，不行，Jared，我绝对不会在我新的流理台上跟你做爱的，那台子可是真的大理石！Jared！”

 

他们最终还是在真的大理石的流理台上做爱了。

 

并且做了三次。

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

  

Martha说： _“派不好吃么？那么切成楔形。保持冷静，别慌。”_

 

当他们醒来的时候已经过了正午，当他们试图把自己在木地板上躺了好几个小时的身体挪起来的时候，不约而同地发出了呻吟，于是他们达成协议，在新家的地板上睡一晚这件蠢事正式成为绝对不提的往事。

 

当他们试图在吃早餐前把自己整理地能见人的时候，Jared突然想起来了昨晚的一些事情。

 

“忘了说，我父母打算过来和我们一起过感恩节，他们真的很想来看看我们，我们的新房还有其他家具啊之类的，然后我说了好，我知道这可能有点尴尬但是我们谈过了，并且他们也同意，如果觉得不舒服的话，他们可以去住酒店，我希望你不会介意。”

 

Jared朝Jensen看过去，发现他整个人都定住了。

 

“不好意思，你刚刚是不是说了你爸妈要来过感恩节？”

 

“呃，对，我猜你不觉得这是件好事？”

 

Jensen深呼吸了几次，试图让自己不要因为Jared这句愚蠢的问句而生气。

 

“我很愿意你父母过来，Jared，毕竟这已经迟到太久了，但是……”Jensen又慢慢地深呼吸了一次。

 

“……离感恩节只差四个星期了，计划和做感恩节晚餐是一件 _长达两周的工程_ ，然后我们还要装修、购物、烘焙，我还得在门上挂上花环，在桌子中间放好装饰物——在此之前，我必须先确定好装修的风格。最主要的，我还得把我们的东西从原来的公寓 _搬出去_ ，再通通 _搬进来_ ，我得确保你爸妈第一次过来看到的所有东西都是完美的。哦我的天哪！这房子里家具都不全，更别说其他生活用品了，我还得打扫，这儿灰很多，还有，还有，哦上帝！ _Jared_ ！”

 

Jensen的身子向前倒去，Jared甚至能感觉出他快喘不上气了，于是他很快抓住了Jensen，扶着他在厨房的柜子边站好，温柔并坚定地捧着他的脸，直视着他的眼睛，说道：

 

“Jensen，你能做到的，你已经计划好了所有事情，打包、搬家、家具，碗柜和书架的安排，所有的事情都在你的家居手册上。你能做到的！我们雇一个搬家公司，让我律所的那帮同事一起来帮你，他们吃了你那么多年的小饼干，是时候付出点回报了。”

 

Jensen努力平复了一下呼吸，但是听到Jared这一番话之后，他拼命地摇头。

 

“Jensen，你能做到的！Martha把你教得很好，你知道该怎么做，我相信你Jensen。”

 

Jensen闭上了眼睛，轻轻地点了点头，等他再睁开眼睛的时候，眼里只剩下坚定。

 

“如果我做到了，如果我真的搞定了这件事，你要带起去巴黎跨年。”

 

“我会打给Misha让他备好车。”

 

***

 

第二天早晨，Jared八点到了律所，他说了说自己在伦敦时的一些事情，同事们向他道了乔迁之喜，关心了一下重要案件的最新消息，并在他们说起Chris和Chad乌七八糟的私生活的时候及时叫了停。今天周一，所以九点是他们的每周例会时间，九点零二分的时候所有人都坐在了会议桌前。Jeff站在上座，就在他准备开会的时候，会议室的双开门突然被推开了，随后Jensen拎着两大篮小饼干和他的家居手册，胳膊下夹着一个很大的文件夹走了进来。

 

他穿着两件套的呢子大衣，内搭橄榄绿的衬衫，看上去完美极了，所有人的注意力都立刻集中在了那两个篮子上，但是Jensen无视了他们饥渴的目光，只是径直走到了上座，一把推开Jeff，把篮子放在了他身后的储物柜里。随后，他把家居手册还有文件夹都放在面前的桌子上，转头对Jeff说道：

 

“下面我来开会。”

 

Jeff在快速瞥了一眼Jensen身后的那两个篮子并在看见对方坚定的眼神后，点了点头，在最近的一张空椅子上坐了下来。

 

Jensen转身在身后的白板上分出了几栏，并在最上面标上了诸如公寓、房子、花园、购物等等的信息，然后扭头看了看他的文件夹又回去在下面的空白处分别写上了办公室里所有人的名字。

 

在Jensen忙着写名字的时候，门又一次打开，然后Mark走了进来。Jensen看向他笑了笑，并从其中一只篮子里拿了块小饼干给他，随后说道：

 

“Mark，我很高兴你能过来，大家，这是Mark，Mark，这就是所有的人了。Chris和Chad中间还有空位，请坐吧。”

 

当Mark闲散地一边啃饼干一边走向他的座位时，他给了周围人一个自鸣得意的笑，所有人，包括Jared在内，都怒气冲冲地看着他，他们当然愤怒——如果这些小饼干全是给Mark一个人的话，而Jared感到惊恐是因为看着Mark在Chad和Chris中间坐下，他几乎是立刻就想到了路西法坐在王座上，他的臣民围坐在他周围的画面。把Mark介绍给Chad和Chris就好像是为地狱的建设添砖加，最终必然导致天启。

 

Jared觉得如果这会成真的话，他还是很幸运的——显然地狱之王十分喜欢Jensen。

 

等Jensen写完，他才开始向这一屋子的人说明情况。

 

“感谢你们的耐心，我猜你们当中有一部分人可能知道，我和Jared最近的生活发生了一些变化，很明显开始于Jared成为合伙人那一天，我们现在买了房，并且就在前不久，修复了和Jared父母之间的关系。”

 

就在这时候Jeff抬了抬眉毛，一脸兴味地看向Jared，隐晦地表现出“什么时候的事我怎么没听说”的表情，随后Jared无声地做了做口型 “一会儿跟你讲”，就转回头去盯着Jensen了。

 

“因为这三个改变，Jared的父母，也就是我的岳父岳母要来我们的新家跟我们一起过感恩节，所以，我有四周的时间从旧公寓里搬出来再搬进新家，同时我还得装修、买家具等等，最重要的是我得计划做一顿八人份的感恩节大餐。”

 

话音刚落，Chris就立刻举起了手并使劲儿挥着试图引起Jensen的注意力，他手上一大串穿着各种各样挂饰的细条皮质手链发出丁零当啷的声响，Jensen点了点头，示意Chris可以开口。

 

“呃，我只想知道哪些人能去你的感恩节晚宴？”

 

“这个，显然有我，Jared，Jared的父母，Jeff，Mark，Chad，还有……”

 

Chris屏住呼吸，紧张地把他的棕色长发从脸上拨开，以一种悲切又恳求的眼神看着Jensen。

 

“还有，谁是第八个人？”Chris的声音突然急促地拔高了一点。

 

“再看吧，Chris，你有没有再打过Jared？”

 

“绝对没有！我绝对没再打过他，Jensen，我保证！”

 

“那你就是第八个人，Chris。”Chris倒回椅子，放松地呼出了一口气。

 

Jared想问问Jensen究竟哪来的时间不仅确定了Mark有空，还把他邀来感恩节晚餐，但是那可是Jensen，所以Jared觉得他最好别问那么多，只要保持沉默就好了。

 

“鉴于我一直在提供你们小饼干，还帮忙给你们的圣诞晚会策划和提供食物，以及其他一些事情整整五年，我认为你们欠我一个人情，一个很大的人情。所以，如果你们往后还想吃到哪怕一口我的小饼干，你们目前手上所有的事情，所有你们觉得重要的事情都请暂时搁置下来，从现在开始，以及接下来的四个礼拜，只要你们没在工作，剩下的时间都归我。”

 

最后一句话Jensen说得掷地有声，以至于根本没人敢质疑他。

 

“我已经把你们编好组了，每个组负责不同的任务，每组写在最上面的人就是组长，Chris和Chad都不出意外地在每栏的最上方看见了自己的名字，两人对视一眼，都得意洋洋地笑了出来，直到Jensen看向他们，并用一种冷冰冰的语调说道：

 

“记住，我希望你们每个组长都能严肃对待这件事，如果有什么事情没按照我的计划来，我会找组长单独算账的。我已经写好了所有的细节要求和时间表，我会把这些发到每个组长手上，我不用再强调这有多重要了吧，你们必须严格按照我的要求及时完成，这就好比多米诺骨牌，有一个人出错，就会满盘皆输。”

 

当Jensen递给他们任务单还有身为组长的重任时，Chris、Chad、Jeff，还有Jared都不禁脸色一白。

 

办公室里其他人看起来也有点紧张过度，但是他们并不能控制住自己的眼睛不去看Jensen身后的两篮小饼干，好吧，几乎是所有人都不能。

 

“等等，讲道理，你希望我把我所有的空闲时间都用来陪你玩四个礼拜的Martha Stewart角色扮演游戏？就为了这些愚蠢的小饼干？”

 

这句质问还回荡在会议室里，几乎所有人都同时倒吸了一口凉气。Jensen看向出声的地方，对着那个坐在那儿自我感觉良好并试图刷存在感的金发大胸年轻女性挑了挑他精致的眉毛，他看着她，冷冰冰地盯了一会儿才转向Jeff：

 

“Jeff，这位律政俏佳人的崇拜者是谁？”

 

Jeff看上去有点惊恐，Jared都能感觉到他正恨不得把自己缩得更小一点，最好能藏到地缝里去，Jensen是Jared见过的最无害的人，但是他对糟糕的礼仪和教养的容忍度可就不那么高了。

 

“新来的实习生，她还没搞明白律所的事情，Jensen，别担心，我会跟她解释清楚的。”

 

“说真的，Jeff，我以为你才是发号施令的那一个，而不是某个初级合伙人养在身边浅薄无知的小白脸。”

 

Jeff看上去已经快晕倒了，他瞪大了眼睛气息不稳地辩解道：

 

“不！该死实习生！该死的、该死的实习生！你没有小饼干了！”

 

Jensen看上去很平静，他动作流畅地把外套脱下来，再整齐地挂在椅背上，随后转向那个实习生：

 

“首先，对你来说，那是 _Mr. Morgan_ ，作为一个实习生，你在这里处于食物链的最底层，在这间律所，你没资格对高级合伙人Jeff直呼其名，你应当称呼Mr. Morgan，就像你应该叫Chad为Mr. Murray，Chris为Mr. Kane，Jared为Mr. Padalecki一样，由于这是我们第一次见面，我可以告诉你我姓Ackles，但是考虑到我并不是你的上级，我很欢迎你直接叫我Jensen。

 

此外，尽管Mr. Padalecki确实很享受养着我，但我觉得有一点很明显，我已经过了年少无知的年纪，至于浅薄无知，我是哈佛毕业生，同时在校期间我拿全额奖学金，这意味着哈佛付了我所有的学费而不是我花钱上了哈佛。并且就像Mr. Morgan以及律所里的其他合伙人那样，我曾经是班上的第一名。”

 

那个实习生看上去变得有点紧张，但她还是尽她所能得隐藏了这份情绪而让自己显得漠不关心。

 

“现在，我意识到，亲爱的，你很有野心，并且坚信你二十多岁总能做出点什么，同时我也意识到，从你的腰围以及身上那件 _极度低劣_ 的山寨香奈儿的套裙来看，你大概不是很喜欢小饼干。但是，让我来说明几件事情，以便让你能更轻松地毫无阻碍地爬上更高的位子。”

 

Jensen随意地倚在储物柜上，然后开口：

 

“第一，绝对不要去质疑你的上司，如果他们想征求你的意见，他们会问的。

 

第二，侮辱你上司的朋友不是件好事，除非那是Chad，否则，就算他们有那么一点儿喜欢你，你的侮辱毫无疑问会让他们觉得很恼火。

 

Jared小幅度地点了点头——以他半个身子都滑下椅背的姿势——表示了赞同，他毫无疑问地喜欢Jensen，并且这确实让他很恼火。

 

“第三，让你做什么，你就做什么，并且做好一点，这样你才有可能及时地升职。

 

第四，别去用实习生的工资把头发搞成浅银灰色，要想染浅银灰色，你需要一个更高级也更昂贵的发型师， _显然_ 你并没有，所以在你请得起发型师之前，如果你非得染发不可，亚麻色会是更好的选择。

 

第五，别买仿冒品， _你骗不了任何人_ ，这只会让你看起来廉价又俗气。你是个挺漂亮的姑娘，你完全可以不把钱浪费在昂贵精致的时装上，为什么你不试试复古的着装呢。

 

还有，最后一点，Martha Stewart的精神本质是兼具远大的抱负、聪颖的头脑和娴熟的技能，但是礼仪和阶级才是那个能让你在人群中脱颖而出并被人记住的原因。”

 

Jensen从身后的篮子里拿出了一块小饼干递给了那个已经红了脸的实习生。

 

“现在，做个好女孩，把饼干吃掉然后去做你该做的事。”

 

在经过刚刚那场Jensen单方面智商和情商双重碾压后，没人敢再发表意见，Jensen给每个人发完指令单，下达完命令后，像个经验丰富的指挥官一样发表了总结陈词：

 

“你们都知道该干什么了，Mark，你和我去买东西，我还指望你帮我砍个好价呢。”

 

Mark笑了出来：“砍价正是我擅长的，Jensen。”

 

Jensen也朝他微笑，随后面向众人说道：“我觉得应该就这么多了，记住，我们时间很紧，我知道四个礼拜听起来很长，但是相信我，并不是这样。我和Mark离开后那些小饼干你们可以随便吃。”

 

当Jensen和Mark开始走向门口的时候，所有人都站了起来并准备比赛谁能最先抢到小饼干。而就在他们蠢蠢欲动准备向前冲的时候，Jensen扭过头，目光略过Chad，体贴地看向他身后说道：

 

“你，实习生女孩，你叫什么名字？”

 

那个实习生姑娘此刻正在舔干净手指，她迅速抬头然后回答道：“Becky。”

 

“你和我一起来，我们要处理一下这个灾难……”Jensen做了个手势表明这个灾难指的是Becky糟糕的打扮，“走吧，我知道一家挺不错的复古商店就在我们要去的第一家商店旁边。”

 

***

 

仔细回想一下，Jared承认Jensen说的关于他有时候行动大过语言的部分也许是正确的，尽管他觉得Jensen真的应该为他自己是个上帝的宠儿负点责任，因为Jared根本不需要深入思考什么事情，因为不管他折腾出了什么幺蛾子，只要Jensen在，一切都会解决的。

 

 

尽管如此，Jared还是判断失误了，关于搬一次家究竟有多大工作量的部分——尽管他们有专业的搬运工人和一整个律所的员工帮忙，更别说Jensen的威压——他们必须一丝不苟地完全按照工作表上的计划来，如果你没能及时完成任务，那大概就要经历绝望和死亡的滋味了。除去搬家的部分，Jensen究竟是怎么做到在全程督促他们工作的同时，还兼顾买所有他们需要放在新家里的东西、装饰屋子，并计划和准备感恩节的丰盛晚餐，始终确保每个人都在做他们该做的事的，这仍然是个谜，难以置信的谜。

 

Jared最后看了一眼他们曾经的卧室的样子，他不会想念这间公寓的，他们曾经在这里住了五年，所以是的，他也许会觉得有点伤感，但是他们将要去的地方，是他们真正的家，是他们能真正生活，创造崭新未来的家，而不是一个无止境等待Jared达成目标的临时住所。

 

Jared看向他脚边的纸盒，原本应该和其他纸箱一起装上卡车的盒子，但这是Jared的盒子，他需要它，这里面还有两本剪贴簿，还有两个Jensen等待实现的梦想，Jared伸手拿出了倒数第二本剪贴簿。

 

**永结同心**

 

有时候Jared很惊讶某些很明显的事情一旦经由第三方说出来，为什么会变得如此痛苦不堪。显然Jensen想结婚，当然他们从未谈论过这件事，同时Jensen也从未——至少在Jared的记忆中——提过这件事，但是鉴于Jared在过去几年中错过了很多事情，所以也有可能是Jensen暗示过但Jared完全没有意识到。不管怎么说，这些都不重要了， _显然_ Jensen想结婚，事实上他们的确可以。

 

Jared会第一个承认他非常擅长同志权利之类的事情，但这真的不是问题，或者说，当然是有问题的，当所有文件都被放到桌上的时候，这就是个大问题了。但是对于Jared来说，这是他的报应，因为他过去对他父母的态度从来都是以暴制暴，所以从整体上来说他还是对同性恋问题赋予了极高的关注度。事实上Jensen是那个第一个吸引了Jared的家伙，他最终被证明是Jared的此生挚爱，随后他们就立刻变成了一对忠贞不渝又平淡无奇的老夫老夫，这可能是他们被排除在同志群体之外的另一个因素。

 

这并不是下意识的决定，只是Jared从未有过这样一种感觉，他需要Jensen多过其他所有人，甚至他都没有过多地注意到他们大部分的朋友是直的。但是，尽管他们可能并不是同志群体中具有标志性的一对，但他们仍然是一对，相爱了很多年的一对。

 

显然Jensen想结婚。

 

想到这一点，Jared觉得他和Jensen结婚这个注意简直棒透了。如果他们结婚了，Jared就可以拿着他们的结婚证书在任何对Jensen有非分之想的人面前炫耀，Jared会成为Jensen的丈夫，他的丈夫。所以，他们会结婚的。

 

Jensen会在法律上成为他的人，这简直棒极了！好吧，并不是说Jensen属于他或是成为他的附属品，但就像是，他们的人生成为了一体，他们会宣誓，会经历缔结誓约之类的事情，Jensen会很认真地对待，他还很有可能改姓，Jensen Padalecki，仅是回味唇齿间滑过的这两个词，就几乎令他垂涎三尺，这太他妈完美了！再见Jensen Ackles，没人能再和他调情妄想把他从Jared身边抢走了，你好Jensen Padalecki，他将左手无名指带着婚戒，而他的丈夫会带着与之相配的另一只。

 

带着Jared的戒指的Jensen看起来一定很棒……

 

显而易见，结婚绝对是个好主意，因为，好吧，他们深爱彼此，并且这份爱比起曾经更加深刻，所以显然结婚是一个能为他们过去这几个月的人生自然而然画上一个终止符的完美结局。

 

就这么定了，Jared准备向Jensen求婚，但是这一次，他不会再这么莽撞了，这一次Jared会三思而后行，Jensen值得一个梦幻般的求婚，Jared会给他的。

 

***

 

这是个奇迹，真的是个奇迹，并且Jared完全不知道他们，主要是Jensen，是如何圆满完成这一切的。但不管怎么说，他们搞定了，二十四小时后他们将在新家迎来第一顿感恩节晚餐，十二小时后Jared将出发去机场接他阔别多年的父母。站在他的，他们的走廊上，疲惫地向最后一位律师挥手道晚安，目送着他们去前面车道上取车的时候，Jared累瘫了的大脑试图理清这一切究竟是怎么变得如此顺利的，这个问题的答案非常简单，然后现在，他们就靠在岛式厨房台（有大理石流理台的那个）旁边，端着一大杯红酒了。

 

Jared径直走向Jensen，手臂牢牢地圈在他腰间，一个使力，把他抱了起来。所以Jensen现在坐在厨房台上，在他伸手之前，Jared就已经取了一只玻璃杯，一口气喝掉了半杯红酒，当Jared把只剩一半红酒的玻璃杯还给Jensen的时候，他看上去有点儿不高兴，但他只是沉默地耸了耸肩，学着Jared的样子，喝掉了剩下的半杯酒，随后感慨道：

 

“这酒的年份真不怎么样。”

 

Jared只是哼了哼，Jensen真的很累，从他放任Jared把自己从厨房台（有大理石流理台的那个）上拖起来，并且在Jared姿势不雅地猛灌一大口上好葡萄酒（Jensen _从不_ 买劣质葡萄酒）仿佛那是什么脏污的路边酒馆买来的两美元一瓶的葡萄酒一样，却眉毛都没抬一下的样子就能看出来，他真的很累。Jared看着Jensen，觉得他真是不论怎样都完美无缺，连他疲惫的样子都好看得要命。

 

Jared伸手去够那个已经半空的红酒瓶子，那真的是很大的一瓶。

 

“如果你敢直接对着瓶口喝Jared，我发誓我决不会再和你上床的。”

 

要不是Jared还清楚地记得2009年“沿岸性罢工盛举”的话，他一定会笑出来的，然后他把剩下的半瓶酒倒满了玻璃杯。

 

“我决不会对你这么做的，Jensen。”

 

Jensen只是哼了哼，从Jared手里接过玻璃杯，轻抿了一口，随后说道：

 

“下次你想到什么好主意，Jared，你能先跟我商量商量再行动么？”

 

Jared只是抓着杯子点头表示了知道，他太累了以至于说不出长句子。

 

“但是我得申明，Jensen，你某种程度上确实成就了我，毕竟你那么棒。”

 

Jensen只是咕哝了几声，又轻啜了口酒，随后闭着眼睛把杯子还给了Jared，随后又像想起了什么似的睁开了眼：“先生，你得带我去巴黎跨年，你保证过的，如果我能搞定这一切你就带我去。”

 

Jared大大地打了一个哈欠，他几乎是闭着眼睛回答道：“行程已经订好了。”

 

Jensen笑了起来，身子向前靠，额头放在Jared的颈窝处，他坐在厨房台（真的大理石的那一个）上，两腿略微分开，Jared就站在他腿间，放下手里空掉的玻璃杯后伸长了双臂抱着他，手掌顺着后背一路向下抚上了臀线。Jared弯下身子，好让自己能靠近Jensen的耳朵，一边在这块敏感的皮肤上烙下一个接一个轻柔的吻一边说道：

 

“说起性……”

 

“你不是认真的吧Jared，我们甚至都睁不开眼睛。”

 

“这倒是个好问题，但是我觉得我得让你听听我的想法。”

 

Jensen仍然把头靠在Jared的肩膀上，轻轻地笑了一下说道：

 

“我听着呢。”

 

“我先问个问题。”

 

Jensen仍然咕哝着一些无意义的单音节词。

 

“你有考虑过在我们做爱的时候，我爸妈就睡在隔壁房间这件事吗？”

 

“这辈子都不可能。”

 

“这就是我想说的，我亲爱的正经先生。还有十一个小时我父母就来了，如果这次见面进展还不错的话，当然我们都希望进展顺利，他们将会和我们一起呆到下周，那可是七天啊Jensen，七天我们都不能做爱！我只是想让你考虑一下这件事儿——七天，Jensen。”

 

随着Jared话音落下，Jensen抬起头看着他，他缓慢地眨了两下眼睛，随后放弃挣扎般地说道：“那你来， _全部_ 都你来。”

 

Jared在Jensen的发间笑了出来，他一下把Jensen扛起在肩膀上，随后走向楼上他们的卧室。

 

“交给我吧。”

 

Jared总是很喜欢把Jensen抱来抱去，或者是一有机会就黏糊在他身上，他觉得这可能跟他青春期过于突出的身高和竹竿儿一样的身形有很大关系，那个时候他很瘦，甚至不太能控制好四肢，所以当他二十五岁，终于变得结实了之后，他很开心只要自己愿意，就能像抱一只布偶猫一样把Jensen抱起来。

 

当Jared开始动作的时候，Jensen并没有表现得非常兴奋，经过这些年的相处，Jensen已经学会了有选择地抗议，所以当Jared没什么特别原因就是心血来潮把他扛上肩膀的时候，他决定随他去吧。不管怎么说，他们都知道谁才是比较强壮的那一个，所以Jensen就放任Jared这么干了。

 

Jared简直爱死了他们卧室的古董四柱大床，他们会在上面来一场酣畅淋漓彻夜不休的性爱，当然，那几根柱子可能会发出悲鸣，因为某人（Jensen）的手绑在上面。实际上，他们都很累，还有点儿醉，所以当他们走到卧室的时候，Jared小心翼翼地把Jensen放在床上，随后撑着胳膊俯在他上方，在他分开弯曲的双腿间找了个舒服的位置。

 

Jared用小臂撑着自己，倾身凝视着Jensen满是倦意的面容，他费力地眨眼，试图让自己不要睡着。Jared抚上他额前支楞乱翘的头发，低下身子吻了上去。

 

Jared也很累，以至于他的手完全说不上灵活地快速除去了他和Jensen的衣物，当他伸手去够床头柜的时候，他的手臂正好圈住了Jensen，看起来像是Jensen蜷缩在他臂弯里一样，Jared在那一瞬间几乎要放弃了，觉得这一刻真的不该被打扰，然而随后他就记起了接下来他将有七天不能和Jensen亲热，所以他轻轻地推了推Jensen的肚子。

 

Jensen似乎很是享受Jared掌心的温暖，和当Jared的手指抚上他的后背，流连过每一处细小的雀斑时的细微触感，这让他背部肌肉战栗抽搐。

 

Jared一只手游走在Jensen的身上，随后停在他发间，他抚上Jensen的锁骨，那里是他最喜欢的一处，他把头埋在Jensen的颈间，细细地啄吻，感受在他轻咬嘴下那块敏感的皮肤时Jensen小小的颤抖。Jared放任自己把整个身子都压在Jensen身上，以便更好地感受对方。

 

Jensen小小地炸了毛，头埋在枕头里发出几声困意的咕哝：“你是在裤子里藏了蟒蛇还是看见我太兴奋了？”

 

Jared停下嘴，凝视着Jensen左边锁骨的深陷处，随后凑近他的耳朵——他太近了，嘴唇开合间甚至能碰到Jensen的耳廓——随后回答道：“我可没穿裤子。”

 

当Jared炽热的呼吸喷在他耳后那块脆弱的皮肤上时，Jensen又颤了颤，嘟囔着：“那你就是看见我太兴奋了。”

 

“看着你我总是很兴奋的。”Jared继续舔吻着Jensen的背，手口并用地滑过他的脊椎，“你浑身赤裸着把我的阴茎比作蟒蛇会让我更兴奋。”

 

Jensen在枕头里发出一声带着气声的笑，而当Jared的手指终于抚上他的臀缝时，笑声拐着弯儿融化成了一声呻吟，他气息不稳地回答说：“我喜欢你的大家伙，它干得不错，也值得一点儿鼓励。”

 

Jared的手指抢占了先机，同时嘴唇压上能使Jensen的背向上拱起成好看弧度的那一点，而当Jared的手指力量适中找对角度地在他身体里戳刺的时候，他漏出了一声愉悦的呻吟，随后死死咬住形状姣好的嘴唇以免再发出这样羞耻的声音，臀部却不满地磨蹭着。Jared把胳膊伸到Jensen胸前，环着他把他抱上了自己的膝盖。

 

他找对了位置，胸口靠上Jensen的背，在他耳边轻声道：“你说了一件最甜蜜不过的事，我的阴茎对此十分感谢。”随后他挺身进入了他。

 

 

 

附剪贴簿文字版，序号即页码

1：我从未想过结婚，我一直都知道自己是个怎样的人，所以我觉得这是不可能的。幻想这些不可能实现的事情又有什么意义呢？但是经过漫长的抗争后，同性婚姻终于合法了，所以现在我所要做的只是等你提出来这件事。

2：从我记事以来，我一直很喜欢灯塔，那些持续亮着的等总会指引水手远离伤害，这能满足我对安全感的需求。我想我找到属于我的那座灯塔没什么奇怪的，Jared就是我的灯塔，他很高，又带着我驶向安全

Marshal Point Lighthouse完全就是我喜欢的类型，辽阔的海，漂亮的灯塔，和美丽的风景，简直是值得赞美的最佳场所。尽管露台有点窄，但这真的没什么，又不是像我们长长的嘉宾名单，我觉得任何一个人来空间都是足够的。

4：在灯塔前举办婚礼可能有点儿出人意料，我想要体验海上的感觉，而不是那种老调重弹又俗气非常的婚礼。

邀请函是整个婚礼的第一印象，它们必须完美。细口瓶可能有点多，但它们可以形状各不相同。

7：写给自己，别选那些可食用的，Jared会在婚礼前就把它们全部吃光的。

8：服装、戒指，配饰&纽扣

关于戒指，我只想要朴素的白金戒指，不用花纹，但可以刻点什么很棒的东西

9：显然我希望我们能穿着无尾晚礼服，但加上一点海军主题的配饰一定会很有趣。个性化的袖口也会成就优秀的伴郎。

10：座位、章程和菜单卡

12：花束设计，中央部分，餐桌，装饰，纸巾

17：写给自己：不要海军的立体声磁带，记住这是新英格兰不要Village People

18：食物

22：这是新英格兰，海军主题的婚礼，显然需要海鲜，大量的海鲜，加上一些有趣的游戏

24：蛋糕

目前为止我最喜欢的部分，有关婚礼蛋糕，俗气样式似乎是新的时尚，但是真的，这该让Jared来选，他才是会吃掉大部分蛋糕的人。

26：从此以后他们会幸福地生活在一起。

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Martha说： _“你应当为在家人和朋友面前把家布置得温馨而感到开心，为做一顿大餐而感到兴奋，这就是生活的全部意义。”_

 

Jared把车停在机场，心脏因为紧张而剧烈跳动着，他真希望此刻有Jensen陪着他，然而Jensen此刻正忙着准备晚餐，不管怎么说，他们都觉得Jared得独自面对这个事儿——在十二年之后，他与父母的初次面对面谈话，这场对话是属于他们三个人的。这么做的确没有错，但是现在，在Jared开始向到达站走去的时候，他感到自己的胃一阵抽搐，他真的不知道见到父母后他该表现出什么样的反应。

 

他毫不怀疑自己能够原谅他们并继续前行，但是，在他脑海深处，怀疑在不断发声，这让他感到担心，担心自己看见父母后，他们的见面不会那么顺利。不管怎么说，Jared现在得马上找到他们，这个机场不大，他穿过去往航站楼的大门，快步向到达站走去。

 

Jared先看见了他父母，他停下脚步，努力消化着他看到的景象，他们年纪大了，并非仅仅头发花白，而是一种沧桑感，让他们显得比实际年龄大些。Jared从未真的停下来好好想过十一年意味着什么，这十一年让他从十九岁长到了三十岁，当然，这也是足够长的一段时间让他从青少年走向成熟，但是十一年对中年人来说，老天，这个念头突如其来地击中了Jared，他突然意识到他的双亲已经六十多岁了。

 

上一次Jared见到他父亲时，他还有一头浓密的棕色头发，尽管两鬓已经有了一点银色，现在却几乎白了满头，他依然面容坚毅，却有了皱纹，还有Jared不曾见过的柔和，也或许这只是不具名的悲伤。但是他仍然是他的父亲，他仍然高大强壮，英俊并且风度翩翩，他穿着黑色的羊绒大衣，围着一条绛紫色的开司米围巾。

 

他母亲的脸上也有了皱纹。Jared感到开心，为她没有随波逐流，而是选择让她自己优雅地老去。她的一头金发柔顺依旧，当然也有可能是染的，梳成了当下流行的发式绾在脑后，脸上化着精致却又自然柔和的妆容，看来这十一年里，她母亲对时尚和色彩的热爱一点也没有消退。她穿着品蓝色的大衣，雪白的开司米围巾在灯光的反射下熠熠生光。

 

这让他惊讶，尽管这本没什么好惊讶的，但是他的父母年纪大了，就在这一刻，他突然就不担心了，这不值得，他们已经经历了足够的怒火和恐惧，他们已经失去了太多一起的时间。

 

尽管隔了这么远，Jared还是看到了他母亲那双冰蓝色的眼睛四处搜寻着什么，他父亲下颌紧绷，像是在担心Jared不会出现，这一切都让Jared改变了主意。

 

足够了。他内心满涨着说不出的情感。足够了。他深呼吸，让这一切都过去吧，随后他步入他们的视线范围，大步向他们走去。

 

Jared确信在他们见到他的下一秒，惊喜浮现在了他们脸上，一如几分钟前他的模样。诚然，他们可能在Jensen寄给他们的信件中见过Jared的照片，但是当亲眼目睹他作为成年人向他们走来，这对他们来说他恍若一个陌生人，对Jared而言，他深切地意识到他们老了。

 

当他母亲看见他的时候，惊喜地捂住了自己的嘴，甚至连那双白手套都没有摘下来，而他的父亲深吸了一口气，像是在让自己冷静下来，或者也可能是让自己准备好。他们大概和Jared一样担心这次见面，但这完全没必要，Jared已经收敛了他的怒气，他现在只是觉得开心。他最后几步跨得又大又急，当他站到他们面前的下一秒就伸长了胳膊环住他母亲，给了她一个迟到已久的结结实实的拥抱，这让她的情绪一下子崩塌，她大声地抽噎着，Jared能感觉到她在他的臂弯里颤抖，他轻轻地抚着她的头发，在她耳边轻声念叨着安慰的句子。她的手指紧紧拽着Jared的大衣，仿佛只要她一松手，他就会消失不见似的。越过他母亲的肩膀，Jared对上父亲潮湿的眼眶，他张开嘴试图说些什么，但Jared摇了摇头，制止了他说出那些道歉，和曾经他们之间无休止的不愉快争吵。

 

Jared轻轻地放开她妈妈，看着他们俩说道：“足够了，十一年已经足够了。我们不能改变已经发生的，即使再多的交流、道歉和内疚也改变不了过去，我不希望再停留在原地，我们都应该接受曾经失去的，然后向前看。”他的妈妈拿着纸巾一边吸着鼻子一边点了点头，她正努力让自己的妆不要花掉，他父亲又深吸了一口气，闭上了眼睛，当他再睁开的时候，那双淡褐色的眸子里正是Jared记忆中坚毅的神色。

 

***

 

Jared情不自禁地去想他父母会对他现在的生活怎么看，但当他拐上车道，看到他父母对新房的反应后，心中不免洋溢着巨大的骄傲。他们做到了，Jared和Jensen，他们做到了。他们之前努力了这么久，就是为了此刻能带着Jared的父母来到这里，这栋地处海滨的，历史悠久的维多利亚风格的房子，外墙有华丽的木质雕花，有秋千和高耸入云的塔楼。

 

这栋房子看上去完美极了，门廊屋顶上挂着橘色花环，红黄相间的树叶，一些小南瓜和不同颜色的葫芦，甚至门上还有个一个配套的挂饰，在复古的小桌上，Jensen放了一束红橙相间的非洲菊和一些向日葵，还有一些手制的南瓜形状的蜂蜡烛。

 

花园已经彻底的改头换面，Jensen让人在通向房子的一路上都种满了秋季植物。

 

当他们向门廊走去的时候，大门打开了，Jensen走了出来迎接他们，Jared看到他妈妈一把抱住了Jensen，并且她看上去那么高兴，Jared觉得这种感觉挺棒的，但直到他父亲一个熊抱把Jensen拽进怀里，温柔又认真地看着他的时候，Jared知道一切都好。

 

看着Jensen领着他父母向屋内走去，带着他们一间一间地参观屋子，Jared感到一阵失真，但又为他所拥有的这一切得到的赞美而骄傲，这很值得，房子很棒，它应当被刊登在Jensen喜欢的那些室内设计相关的杂志的头版头条，Jensen保留了他在剪贴簿里描绘的明亮的斯堪的纳维亚风格，所有的房间都通风又明亮，新潮与古典并存，坚实的浅色木质复古家具，厚厚的地毯，现代艺术画作挂在维多利亚的肖像画框旁，一张现代感极强的金属镶边咖啡桌放在老式扶手椅旁。

 

浮木餐桌也棒极了，这是Jensen在一家当地的做家具的木匠店那里找来的，餐桌周围摆放着经典款的餐桌椅，椅子上放着蓝色的麻织物，巨大的复古枝形吊灯挂在餐桌上方，橱柜上的桌灯是银色的。

 

原本这会很违和，这样的混合风格太疯狂了，但是Jensen却让这一切看上去都很自然，Jared简直太为他骄傲了。

 

他们都花了足够多的时间在房子里参观，随后梳洗一新，和睦地在厨房交谈了几分钟，同时Jensen正继续忙着他的晚餐。

 

“Jensen，亲爱的，你确定没什么是我能做的？我站在这儿真的觉得自己什么忙都帮不上。”

 

Jensen再一次礼貌地拒绝了所有的帮助，Jared差不多是半哄半骗地把他妈妈从Jensen身边拉走，防止她打扰到Jensen细致的安排，Jensen一直忙到最后一分钟才停下，这一分钟还是留给开门的——他们的客人来了。

 

Padalecki-Ackles家2015年的感恩节正式开始。

 

**2015** **年的感恩节**

 

Jared介绍了所有人，然后在Jensen拿着饮料出来之前，迅速摆出一副不客气的表情对着Chad和Chris说道：“你们两个给我听好，这是我们在这栋房里和我父母一起过的第一个感恩节，这对Jensen来说真的很重要，你们可别搞砸了，否则我发誓我决不会再让你们踏进这栋房子一步的，不许说黄段子，不许喝醉，不许没精打采，不许讲你乌七八糟的私生活。你们只能说是的、请、谢谢，必须用餐巾纸，注意言行举止和餐桌礼仪，懂？”

 

Jared原本以为他们会呛回来，但他们只是严肃地点了点头，似乎他们也知道这件事的重要性。整个过程中，Mark一直都随性地靠墙站着，嘴边一直挂着他特有的无人能模仿的笑容，同时Jeff正在热情地问候Jared的父亲，Gerald扬了扬眉毛问他是否就是 _那个_ Jeffrey Dean Morgan， _那个_ 代表Juan Alvarez反对“Sunburst Fruit”的Jeffrey Dean Morgan，当Jeff肯定了自己的身份，他就是Gerald口中 _那个_ Jeffery Dean Morgan后，Gerry Padalecki看上去很是激动，随后他们就一起坐在了Jensen精心为感恩节而装饰过的桌子旁边，专心致志地去讨论那些Jared从来没听过的司法实务了。

 

晚餐当然很完美，Jensen简直太过优秀了，他把两张餐厅长桌用作自助餐桌，上面放满了一盘又一盘的美味佳肴，Jared根本搞不清哪个才是最好吃的，Jensen让他坚信了食物和时尚一样容易过时，尽管是有那么几种食物成为了永恒的经典，但是日复一日年复一年地吃同一种东西真的会谋杀你的味觉的。所以，他们每年都会尝试些新的东西，尽管每年都有青豆、蔓越莓酱和火鸡，但是每年都会尝到不一样的味道，不输于任何一顿真正的假日大餐。

 

每个人都发出了惊讶的赞叹，对Jensen本人更是赞不绝口，并表示他们简直不敢相信他是如何一个人搞定这么多事的，然而Jensen依旧是那个谦逊的大男孩儿，他只是羞怯地笑着接受——纤长的睫毛扑闪着，让Jared恨不得能立刻结束感恩节然后把所有人都赶出去——小声说着他不过是提前做好了准备而已，然而 _没有一个人_ 相信他。

 

之后，当他们都倒在会客厅的沙发和扶手椅上时，Jensen也准备在晚饭后放松一下自己时，Jared花了一点时间回顾整整这一天。

 

目前为止，Jeff和他父亲似乎成为了彼此永远最好的朋友，经历过很多无人知晓但却从根本上改变了法律的民权案例，同时Jeff在Jared的允许下，也计划好了让Gerri也加进来他们目前手上的至少三个案子，其中两个他们才刚刚经手。

 

Chad和Chris使出了浑身解数，他们的事业有成，他们的魅力，试图让Jared的母亲感到宾至如归。Chad用他那一头友好的金发，明亮的眼睛和孩子气的魅力，而Chris，则是他一头桀骜不驯的柔顺棕发，独特的混杂着牛仔和印第安土著的风格，和一双闪烁着热情的蓝眼睛。从他母亲脸上的红晕来看，这两个人做得还不错，要不是知道这无伤大雅而且妈妈也为这样的待遇开心的话，Jared本是会感到困扰的。

 

Mark依然做得很好，在和他父母见面的这两个小时内，他们已经预定好了被Mark形容为“世纪之交最棒的港滨公寓”的三处住宅了，那儿正好适合他们去参观，并且现在他们一家和睦地团聚在一起，似乎更进一步也不为过，一开始Sherri想提出这件事，尽管她真的希望他们可以，并且目前来看，他们似乎可以延长这次形成，但Gerri还没完全退休，现在就找房产似乎有点过早了。

 

Mark当然是满心赞同这件事，他才得到灵感，他们俩正呆在这栋他们儿子和他可爱的伴侣整修一新的房子里，这是栋很宽敞的房子，宽敞到也许可以多一个人，或者两个人……

 

没说完的话由于Jared喝红酒呛住了而没能继续，他咳嗽的时候差点把嘴里的东西喷到Jensen身上和桌上，所幸他及时拿到了纸巾。

 

Jensen看上去丝毫不受影响，但是他帮Chad满上葡萄酒的时候手臂的轻微犹豫出卖了他——他其实把Mark说的话听得一清二楚。Jeff、Chad和Chris只是赞同地点点头，搞得Jared觉得这间屋子里的大部分人比他和Jensen还要早地计划好了他们的生活。

 

Jared的父亲清了清喉咙，假装不在意地含含糊糊地表示是时候投资一下不动产了。

 

Jared母亲的脸上的红晕更甚，同时她一直用手上的纸巾扇着风试图让自己冷静下来，他们简直爱死了新英格兰和朴茨茅斯，这个小镇可爱极了。

 

讲道理，地狱之王这称号真是没跑了。

 

Jensen看上去很高兴，真的很高兴，总而言之，Jared觉得今年的感恩节大获成功。

 

***

 

剩下的几周他们过得恍恍惚惚，太过丰盛的家庭大餐，以及Jensen的家庭主夫的角色简直扮演得太过完美，他们参观了Jared的律所，当他们看见Gerry审视这间律所的时候，Jensen紧紧抓住了Jared的胳膊，并对他笑了笑，显然Gerry对Jared成为合伙人这件事十分满意，他转头看向Jared，目光中充斥着赞赏，Jared只是紧张地咽了口口水。

 

Jeff订了一家新英格兰地区最好的餐厅，Jared是第一个发现这两个直男陷入了无望的感情深渊的人，这周结束的时候，Jeff和Gerry之间史诗般的兄弟情已经成为了一段传奇，Sherri很高兴她丈夫终于找到了一个有共同语言的人，还可以讨论那些阴暗的被遗忘在角落的法律案件，并庆祝了自己终于可以不用再听她丈夫念叨那些她一点也不想关心的法学术语，恭喜现在他终于找到了不嫌他烦的人。相反，她正和Jensen一起和她新晋的永远最好的朋友Mark商讨不动产事宜。

 

最后Mark并没有定下世纪之交的那栋港滨公寓，但他确实卖了一栋古老的殖民地时期的海景房，还包括私人码头。Jared完全搞不明白一次短期旅行怎么就变成了他父母在剩下五天里买他们的第二套房子，但是，鉴于这房子离他们家比较远，考虑到当他父母过来看望他们的时候可以住在他们自己的房子里，这就意味着Jensen在这段时间里就不用再装正经不跟他上床，总而言之，Jared觉得这是个挺不错的投资。

 

对于Mark而言，他是那个在几周内卖给了Jared家两套房子的人，向国王致敬。

 

Jared和他父母终于去看了在他们闹分手的那段时间里Jensen工作的地方。Jensen的说法是他参加了一个帮助那些有高潜力却出身贫困的学生的项目，基本上这是一种委婉的说法，那些孩子很聪明，但是他们的父母贫穷且没受过教育，这就大大降低了发挥这些孩子们潜能的可能性，所以，考虑到Jensen不仅是个棒极了的老师，还是个由于小时候的经历而十分熟悉这些程序的人，他绝对是这份职业的最佳人选。校长热情地欢迎了他们，同时以一种严肃又庄重的方式直直地看向Jared，告诉他Jensen对于这个特殊项目有多么的不可估量的价值，以及她多么希望Jensen没有改变主意，继续像他曾经承诺过的那样每周抽出三个下午来教导那些孩子们。

 

Jensen没有改变主意。

 

看到当Jensen走进教室时孩子们的反应，还有当Jensen走近他们，启发他们的方式时，Jared同意他们真的需要一栋宽敞的大房子。Jared的妈妈走到他身旁，手滑进他的臂弯，脑袋轻轻地靠在了他的肩上，Jared确定，此时此刻，他和他母亲从Jensen身上看到了相同的东西。

 

时光飞逝，很快就到了机场告别的时刻，但是很快，一眨眼就到了圣诞节，Jared又一次在机场迎接了他的父母。圣诞节过得很完美，每个人，包括Jared的父母，都觉得Jared和Jensen的房子非常适合庆祝，Jensen依旧挑起了大梁，关于装饰、分发圣诞卡片、做饭、烘焙，还有和Mark一起购物，寻找适合圣诞树的古董装饰品。Jensen坚持Jared也得跟着一起，毕竟他也住在这栋维多利亚风格的房子里，现在他们有更大的空间去放一棵更大的圣诞树了，但这同时也意味着他们得买更多的装饰品，鉴于他们反正要买新的，不妨买点合适但炫富又新潮的玩意儿，由于种种原因，Jared已经有点头昏脑涨了，他只是机械地打开他的钱包，期待他们能像上一次古董店之行那样来一场美妙的性爱。

 

圣诞节当然也是大获成功，当Chad透露了他即将经历第四次离婚后，就得到了Jared母亲的过分关爱，因为一些原因，他妈妈简直把Chris和Chad看成是自己的半个儿子了，要不是这能让她感到开心，并且当他妈妈在旁边的时候他们不太可能肆无忌惮的话，Jared会感到困扰的。Jensen把这一切都弄得很棒，当他没有关注Chad的时候，Chad看上去有点儿受伤。到了圣诞节那天，除了感恩节的原班人马，还加入了实习生Becky，她现在染了亚麻色头发，着装别致复古，看上去像是五十年代的风格。

 

每个人都觉得Jensen实在太棒了，并且每个人都觉得Jared的律所福利不错——鉴于他们把Becky带来过圣诞，因为她无处可去。Jared指出Jensen只是厌烦了Chad乱七八糟的婚姻，他应该自己认识到婚姻的重要性，找个能管住他的老婆好好过日子。

 

Becky一直跟在Jensen身后打转，好像一条迷路又非常惹人怜爱的小狗，不停在她时髦的记事本上写着什么，还用回形针把纸片别在她那本全新的Martha Stewart的家居手册上。显然，圣诞节早上圣诞老人送给她了一个红缎带包装的样式精美的翠绿色小盒子，上面还印有白色的驯鹿，Jared觉得Becky迟早会认识到谁才是那个真正大权在握的人。

 

在圣诞节临近尾声的时候，每个人都回到了生活的正轨，Jared的父母觉得比起他们在德州老家的生活，他们更喜欢这里，并且他们决定要在这里待到新年。Jared和Jensen可能要出门，但是Sherri觉得Chad仍然需要一点“母爱”，既然Chad的妈妈不在这儿，那么这件事可以她来。Gerry不太情愿离开Jeff，这倒也没有什么特别的原因，他们只是单纯地不想分开。

 

Jared打包了他们去巴黎的行李，当Jensen没在看他的时候，他从外套内侧的口袋里拿出了一个小盒子，并把它塞进了行李里。把握时机，这趟旅行会很完美的，所有事情都会很完美。

 

 

 

 

 

附本章剪贴簿文字版（序号即页码）：

1：Ackles-Padalecki一家 | 2015年感恩节 |

我一直很喜欢做饭，我享受这个过程，遇到能懂得享受我做的食物的人时我会更高兴。这是一些在今年感恩节上我比较喜欢的食谱，小部分是我自己总结的，大部分是参照Martha的，还有一些来自Pinterest和其他美食家。我希望也许有一天我能把这些食谱传给我将来的孩子们，那时候他们就不用再挑选食谱了，这太麻烦了。

2：塞满藜麦和开心果的青南瓜

3：食材：4个小青南瓜，分别切半并去籽；

4大勺特纯橄榄油；

粗盐和新鲜胡椒粉；

一杯藜麦，并冲洗干净；

1/2杯切碎的新鲜欧芹；

1/2杯羊奶酪，并弄碎；

1/2杯烤过的加盐开心果，切碎；

两茶匙红酒醋；

红辣椒切片

 

做法：1、加热至425度高温烘烤，舀两大汤匙的油浇在南瓜上，用盐和胡椒调味，切成两半分别放在烤盘里烘烤直至变焦，15到20分钟；

2、同时把藜麦放入小锅，加两杯水，用小火慢慢炖煮，加盖，直到水被吸收，大概15分钟。放凉，用叉子拨弄几下，用一个大碗，把藜麦、欧芹、羊奶酪和开心果搅拌到一起，加两大汤匙的油，以及醋。用盐和红辣椒片调味。将它们塞进青南瓜里。

4：手制南瓜形状蜂蜡烛。难度有点高，但很值得！

5：漂亮的装饰配漂亮的维多利亚风格门廊。

6：当生活向你的餐厅里扔满了纸盒。

7：在新的后院里布置餐桌景观

8：食材：一条出炉一天的法式面包，方形的（或者在百货商店的蛋糕房里买一袋方形切片面包）；

4条培根；

一个大洋葱，最好切成颗粒状；

3根芹菜，最好切成颗粒状；

10片新鲜的鼠尾草叶，最好切碎；

2/3杯新鲜的欧芹，切碎；

盐和胡椒；

4个鸡蛋，打好

2-3杯鸡汤；

喷雾式的油。

9：做法：1、如果用的是新鲜面包，250度预热烘烤，把面包快切成两部分，分别放在烤盘里烤30分钟。过程中试一下面包的烘烤程度，直至烤硬。

2、烤箱加热至400度

3、用中火在大锅里煎培根，再移到平底锅里。锅里保留培根的油脂，加入洋葱和芹菜末一起油煎3分钟，加入鼠尾草叶、欧芹、盐和胡椒到锅里并混合。关火。

4、培根切碎或切块，，并一起加到大锅里，

5、用中碗加入鸡汤和鸡蛋

6、大碗里加进面包、煎过的蔬菜、鸡汤和鸡蛋的混合物，轻轻地搅拌直至完全混合，如果觉得干的话再加点鸡汤

7、喷一点喷雾式的油，均匀地喷在平底锅里的混合物上，挤压并装盘。不加盖烘烤30~40分钟

8、放凉25分钟，用一根细长的铲子把四周弄松，放进浅口盘。

11：南瓜形状的面包卷，可以搭配我的生肉桂南瓜蜂蜜黄油

12：简易的蔓越莓玛格丽特酒

食材：1/2杯蔓越莓果汁鸡尾酒（参见下文自制蔓越莓果汁做法）；

3/4杯新鲜酸橙汁；

3/4杯龙舌兰；

1/2杯橘子味利口酒，比如橘味白酒，或者冰水果朗姆酒

13：苹果派潘趣酒

食材：一个苹果，切丁或切条；

1夸脱苹果酒

2杯梨汁

24盎司姜汁汽水

珍珠苹果派伏特加（可选）

*如果找不到珍珠苹果派伏特加，用焦糖伏特加代替也十分美味！

15：苹果、蔓越莓&核桃沙拉搭配自制调味料

食材：6杯沙拉（我用的是芝麻菜和小菠菜，其他的春季绿色蔬菜也行）；

1个红苹果；

1个青苹果；

一杯捣碎了的核桃末（像加利福尼亚钻石那样）；

1杯捣碎的羊奶酪芝士；

1杯蔓越莓干；

调味品（见笔记）

1杯苹果汁；

4大勺苹果醋（或者少量白醋）；

2勺蜂蜜；

小半勺盐；

一小勺黑椒；

油

16：槭蜜碳烤胡萝卜

食材：2磅胡萝卜，去皮，并切成长条形状，大约3英寸长；

2大勺特纯橄榄油；

1大勺纯枫糖浆；

2大勺蜂蜜；

1茶匙芫荽；

1茶匙海盐；

1茶匙新鲜黑胡椒粉；

一茶匙芝麻粉；

1茶匙新鲜百里香叶；

1茶匙细香葱；

1杯石榴籽

17：做法：1、烤箱450F°预热，在烤盘的纸上轻轻抹一层油；

2、把胡萝卜放在准备好的烤盘上，撒上橄榄油、枫糖浆和蜂蜜，再撒上芫荽、海盐和胡椒，使胡萝卜上均匀地沾上这些食材（我喜欢用手，但是用抹刀也行），把胡萝卜在烤盘上一个一个铺开；

3、烤10分钟，然后拿出来翻一面，再继续烤15-20分钟，没5分钟翻一次面，当边上快烤焦的时候就说明胡萝卜烤好了；

4、在胡萝卜上撒上芝麻粉和香草，并翻搅均匀，尝一下，如果需要的话再撒一点海盐和黑椒，装盘，撒上石榴籽。趁热吃。

18：青豆配柠檬香草面包屑

食材：1磅细青豆；

1茶匙黄油；

1小勺丁香蒜，最好切碎；

1杯面包屑；

2大勺芝麻粉；

海盐少量；

用一点柠檬调味；

1茶匙迷迭香碎末；

2茶匙百里香叶；

1大勺黄油；

2茶匙新鲜柠檬汁；

海盐

新鲜黑胡椒粉

19：做法：1、提前烧好一大锅水；

2、在水槽里放上滤网（过滤器），并准备好一大碗冰水；

3、水烧开后迅速加1茶匙盐和青豆，等水再次烧开后再等上3-4分钟，等豆子变脆，不要烧过头；

4、用滤网沥干青豆，然后立即放进冰水里，用手翻搅豆子10秒钟，翻搅好之后把豆子铺在干净的厨房毛巾上，取出残留的冰块，用毛巾把豆子弄干，再用几张厚一点的纸巾包住豆子并放到密封袋里；

5、拿出面包屑，在小锅里融化黄油直到起泡，加点蒜，搅拌30秒后加进面包屑、芝麻粉和海盐，蒸煮，并持续搅拌2-3分钟直至金黄，关火，加入柠檬和香草调味，搅拌均匀后放置一边。这道菜可以提前几个小时准备好，等到上菜之前再加入柠檬和香草提味；

6、上菜前，把最后一点黄油用锅融化，使其起泡并呈金黄色，小心火候不要变焦，加入柠檬汁和青豆翻炒至豆子变热，大约2-3分钟，出锅，用浅口盘装好，用柠檬汁和新鲜香草提味，面包屑撒在青豆上。

20：蜂蜜、蔓越莓和羊奶酪烤东南瓜

食材：1个冬南瓜，去皮并切块

橄榄油[大约1-2茶匙]

盐，胡椒，蒜末

2杯新鲜蔓越莓

2-3茶匙蜂蜜[或者其他替代物]

1杯切碎的羊奶酪

肉桂粉[可选，好吃就行]

新鲜或者干的欧芹，装饰用，[可选]

21：做法：1、烤箱400F°预热；

2、在烤盘纸上轻轻洒一点橄榄油；

3、把切块的南瓜放在烤盘上，再洒一点橄榄油；

4、撒一点盐、胡椒、蒜末提味；

5、烤箱调至400F°，用中层烤25分钟；

6、25分钟后拿出烤盘，加上新鲜的蔓越莓；

7、再放回烤箱烤10-15分钟，直到蔓越莓变软开裂，就是多汁的软的蔓越莓与新鲜的坚硬的蔓越莓的区别；

8、拿出烤盘，撒上肉桂粉（大约1/4茶匙，看个人喜好）和羊奶酪、蜂蜜，我列了我的蜂蜜用量，但这看情况，看你用的是新鲜蔓越莓还是蔓越莓干，提高甜度而已；

9、用欧芹装饰，让颜色鲜艳一点，过一会儿再入口，很烫！

22：巧克力碎屑饼干 改进版

食材：2杯面粉

1又1/2茶匙发酵粉

1茶匙盐

1杯（2块）无盐黄油，常温

1杯白砂糖

3/4杯黄糖

2个鸡蛋

2茶匙香子兰萃取液

1包（12盎司）巧克力碎屑

烘烤笔记

1杯1号秘密食材

4盎司2号秘密食材

2盎司3号秘密食材

因为没什么能比这更荒谬了，有一屋子张嘴等吃的律师……

23：做法：1、烤箱375°预热，用中碗，把面粉、发酵粉、盐一起混合搅拌，放置一边；

2、用大碗。用搅拌器打发黄油和糖直到颜色变浅并起泡，分次加入鸡蛋，每次加入后都完全打发完全混合，混以香子兰；

3、搅拌器调至低速，加入面粉混合物，直至完全混合，用橡胶抹刀或者木勺，搅拌巧克力碎屑；

4、揪下4块生面团放到未加油的烤盘上，至少离烤盘边缘有4英寸，（每盘能烤4块饼干，分两批烤，每批用两张烤盘纸）烘烤至呈金黄色，15-18分钟，中途要翻面；

5、在烤盘上冷却1-2分钟，再装盘冷却

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Martha说： _“我曾有过一段长达三十年的婚姻，这还不够么？我甚至可以把自己的脏内衣扔在地板上。”_

 

与Jensen所认为的恰好相反，Jared了解如何耐心地构造和实施一个计划，他也了解Jensen，了解对他来说什么才是重要的。Jared为这次旅行安排好了一切，Misha曾把他们上一次的伦敦之行安排得很完美，但是这一次，Jensen需要知道Jared确实三思而后行了。Jared在蒙马特的市中心订好了一家很不错的精品酒店，Jensen只要走出酒店大门，就能身陷充斥着石板路、古董店以及稀奇古怪的小饰品店的美好世界。

 

这一次的旅行并不像伦敦那样时间充足，但是他们已经计划好了所有事情，比如去巴黎圣母院和卢浮宫，晚上漫步于香榭丽舍大街，看着那些奇异的圣诞彩灯让整条街都变得梦幻起来。

 

显然他们会买正装，Jared绝对做不到带着Jensen去世界的时装之都却不给他买衣服。

 

他们沿着塞纳河漫步，从街边小贩那里买裹满了巧克力酱的可丽饼，在中午十一点喝红酒，在特色餐厅吃特色菜，尽管Jared坚持Jensen做的更好吃。终于，新年的钟声逐渐逼近，那天晚上Jared带Jensen去了埃菲尔铁塔，当指针指向12，周围的人群还在欢呼雀跃，随着焰火在苍穹炸裂许下一个个美好的新年愿望时，Jared在所有人面前向着Jensen单膝跪下。

 

Jared并没有发表辞藻华丽的演说或是什么海誓山盟，他只是简单说了一句“你愿意和我结婚吗？”，当他考虑并计划这一刻的时候，Jared最终决定这样就足够了，这一句就足够了，他们不需要重大声明或是花言巧语，他们只是Jared和Jensen，一个整体的两个部分，此刻他在正单膝跪在Jensen面前，身下是潮湿的水泥马路，身后是炸裂的缤纷焰火，Jared希望Jensen能和他有相同的想法。

 

人群慢慢讲他们包围起来，有那么一秒Jared感到不适，他担心他是不是搞砸了，也许Jensen根本不想要这个，但是随后，Jensen微笑了起来，Jared觉得即使是那座著名的诶菲尔铁塔跟Jensen相比都相形见绌，微笑着的Jensen仿佛在发光，他回答：

 

“好。”

 

围观的人群迸发出巨大的欢呼声，Jared起身，并拿出了两枚样式朴素的白金戒指，他把其中一枚递给Jensen，然后两人一起把戒指戴上了无名指。有人给了他们每人一杯香槟，Jared不知道这是哪来的，但这是巴黎的新年夜，并且Jensen才刚刚答应了他的求婚，所以坦白说，他还有更重要的事情需要思考，于是他喝掉了免费香槟，紧紧抱着Jensen，开始思考他的人生是从什么时候开始变得如此美妙的。

 

***

 

他们决定在6月17号结婚，然后不知道怎么搞的，他们的婚礼就成了那个夏天需要被邀请的 _那种_ 社交活动。

 

一开始是Mark（还能是谁呢？）帮他们把度假屋销售给了一个Martha Stewart婚庆杂志编辑团队的一名成员，事情环环相扣，所以二月的某一天Jared到家时，发现Jensen在厨房里快要因为过度呼吸而晕倒了，他妈妈激动地尖叫，而Mark一点也没有不耐烦地向他冷静地解释了Martha Stewart婚庆杂志希望用十页来描写一下他们的婚礼，并且他们的婚礼照会登上他们八月刊的封面。

 

从这之后，事情的走向就开始变得有点疯狂了。

 

由于Jared是他们家第三代训练有素又影响力巨大的律师，并且还很富裕，实际上是德州贵族，Joshua Padalecki——传奇法官——的孙子，Gerald Padalecki——传奇民权律师——的儿子，并且他如今已经是一位成功的律师，还是他律所的合伙人，而最重要的是他将公开出柜，站出来支持同性婚姻，这场婚礼将在同志群体中成为一座不朽的丰碑，至少这就是GQ杂志上那些人所说的。

 

Jared不知道关于他们的文章被刊登在GQ杂志上最终会导致什么，这跟他父亲代表的那些大人物登上杂志差不多，Jared不确定他感觉良好，更像是他还没准备好应对这些，新英格兰地区大概有百分之七十五的男性都想把Jensen从他这里抢走，现在Jensen的照片就刊登在GQ上，不久还将登上Martha Stewart婚庆杂志，而距离这场婚礼还有很久。

 

所有的事情都堆到了一起，还有一些当地的文章，同时Jared父亲的律所那串有非凡影响力的客户名单上那些杰出人士都希望能拿到邀请函，同时Jared律所里杰出客户名单里的优秀人士也想拿到邀请函。他们没人知道这些事情都是怎么发生的，Jared和Jensen的六月婚礼就这么成了这一年里人人都想参加的社交活动。

 

Jensen正在处理他们婚礼的准备事项，就像是将军计划一场入侵那样胸有成竹，并且同时他还能保持理智，并且乐于给出着装上的建议，所有的计划和准备都进行得很顺利，事实上，要说有谁像个“难缠新娘”一样闹脾气和崩溃的话，那绝不是Jensen，而是其他所有人——当他们意识到Jensen不可能在他自己的婚礼上掌厨。

 

但是，当那天到来的时候，所有的事情都很完美，就好像连宇宙中的行星都排好了位置，只是为了确保Jensen的婚礼能像他计划的那样顺利进行。那是阳光灿烂的一天，天空万里无云，夏日的阳光暖暖地照在每个人身上，很舒适，却又不会太热。

 

Jensen想在结婚时走过的那条通往灯塔的甲板已经放好了桌椅，并用雅致又经典的深蓝色装饰，所有的细节都是由Jensen仔细计划并指导的。

 

栅栏上装点着一簇簇用深蓝色缎带束起的繁复的白色花饰，椅子上放有平滑的白色棉布织物，椅子后背有和其相称的蝴蝶结，场地没有婚礼拱门，但是在最前方有两束巨大由蓝色绣球、白玫瑰、紫丁香和蓝色鲁冰花组成的插花，另一边有一个封闭空间，再往前就是由巨大的灯塔、翻滚的海浪和悬崖组成的奇妙背景。

 

由于戏剧性的计算失误——关于这场婚礼究竟有多盛大，甲板不够长也不够宽来容纳所有的座椅，而只能容下家人和近亲好友，他们必须带扩大座位范围好去安排那些被邀请来的上百名宾客。

 

那栋老旧的灯塔管理员的房子以及周围那片宽阔的草地被改造成了白色与蓝色交织的梦幻场地，Jensen请那个帮他们做了餐桌的木匠用浮木打造了一个藤架，完美地遮盖住了长长的贵宾桌，他们打算在婚礼后把这个藤架搬到他们自己的花园里，Jensen计划着把它作为花园里的中心装饰。现在这个藤架上附着白兰花，白色紫藤花垂挂下来，散发出甜腻的香味，还有白茉莉，贵宾卓已经摆放好了，背后来自大西洋的深蓝海水交织成了一曲独特的背景音。

 

其他的桌子也没有被遗忘，那些桌子上铺着精致的棉质桌布，桌子中央放置着和藤架上如出一辙的花束。

 

接待区的箱子是铁制的，为了防止糟糕的天气，它原本可以作为宴会帐篷的基底，现在却附满了蓝白相间的茉莉花和葡萄藤，屋顶的枝形吊灯，以及上面可以点亮的蜡烛，悬挂在每张桌子上方，当夜晚来临时，整个接待区都会以一种漂亮的方式闪烁着烛光，在接待区的中央还有一盏更大的枝形吊灯，那是Jensen版本的舞厅闪光球。

 

所有的安排都被仔细考虑过了，哪怕是最微小的细节。

 

甚至于那些给Jared以及其他宾客的作为许多个不眠之夜的重头戏的食物也顺利解决，因为最终Jeff通过一个他不太喜欢的竞争对手解决了一桩不幸的刑事诉讼案件，从而找到了一家位于朴茨茅斯的最好餐馆之一，以及米其林两星主厨，这位主厨毫无疑问很高兴能帮Jeff一个忙，以及解决婚礼上的食物，在他跟Jensen谈过，在看过对方仔细计划过的菜单之后，这位主厨几乎是狂喜地向Jensen保证，他的食物一定会让Jensen的婚礼大放异彩。

 

总而言之所有的准备都令人惊奇，并且毫无疑问值得Martha Stewart婚庆杂志花十页的篇幅来撰写和描绘。

 

在婚礼当天的正午，所有的宾客全部入座，Jared和Jensen从甲板走过，穿着法式定制深蓝色晚礼服。

 

他们曾争论要请哪个乐队，但在Jared看来一切都进行得很顺利，当他们走过甲板，最终在Gerald Padalecki面前站定（感谢互联网），Jared觉得让他父亲来主持他们的婚礼实在太合适了，这就好像他们终于结束了他生命中旧的篇章，他将迎来一个完满的新的篇章。

 

这并不是一个漫长的仪式，没有关于上帝、爱情、荣耀或者服从的长篇大论，Jared和Jensen在一起生活了十二年，他们并非是要开启一段新的生活，而是要使他们的这段关系更加牢固并且 _永远_ 维持下去。

 

但是尽管如此，Gerald Padalecki依然充满激情地描述了他们的恋爱故事，使得其他宾客两眼放光，他说了关于承诺和对对方的奉献，以及鲜少有人能这般幸运地找到彼此生命中注定的另一半，表达了他的感激，他的儿子——此刻正站在他身前——并不仅仅是找到了所爱的那个人，更是找到了他生命中丢失的另一半，他找到Jensen，继而弥补了他，以及他的家庭的空缺。

 

他们所写下的誓词并不冗长，只有短短一行，随后他们一起读出来，这行字同时也被他们刻在结婚戒指上。

 

“一个整体的两个部分。”

 

当他们面对对方说出这句话的时候，Jared的妈妈终于不再克制地大声抽噎起来，随后，仿佛是打开了什么开关一样，所有人都跟着抽噎起来，当他们终于说出“我愿意”，并且Gerald宣布他们正式成为夫夫的时候，抽噎变成了哭泣，Jared想，这大概是因为内心太过深重的情感和为他们两人感到由衷地高兴，但是环顾四周，所有人都挂着眼泪，Jared觉得这眼泪也许比激动更甚，更是一种对于希望的震颤。

 

Jared脸上挂着令人目眩神迷的微笑走下甲板，臂弯里挽着Jensen Padalecki，他朝每一个悲痛欲绝的人微笑，看着他们的眼神满足得仿佛在说“操你的！”并且在他听见哭嚎声更响了之后，又把笑容咧得更大了些。

 

这真的是一场最棒的婚礼。

 

随后的接待更是一场巨大的成功，甚至不需要Martha Stewart婚庆杂志的夸大其词，Ackles-Padalecki的婚礼也依旧成为了新英格兰地区的传奇，感谢GQ杂志的另一篇文章，那一期的封面是他们婚礼的照片，那场婚礼是其他同志婚礼无法企及的盛大。

 

许多年之后，所有的专家依然达成一致，尽管在这场特别的婚礼之后，还有更大规模、更高标准、也更昂贵的婚礼举行，但仍然无人能达到作为传奇的Ackles-Padalecki家婚礼的经典与完美。

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Martha说： _“我觉得烤小饼干不亚于维多利亚女王管理一个帝国。”_

 

他们的蜜月在意大利度过，历时三周，期间他们去了佛罗伦萨、威尼斯、罗马和米兰，当他们回到家的时候，行李整整比出发前多了一倍。

 

日子平淡如水地过，而他们仍然每天都能从生活中发现惊喜。

 

jared父母的原定主要居所还是在德州，但接下来的回家之旅让他们改变了主意，对环境的突然改变有些无所适从，他们怀念起新英格兰的种种好处，于是决定放弃德州的房子，并为那些带不走的房产家什雇了个看门人。离下一个感恩节到来还有四个月，这样他们就不必再此之前离开新英格兰地区四个月了，看起来他们对这个事实都挺满意。

 

Jared的父亲在Jared的律所里花了很多时间，并且无偿接手了许多案件，包括LGBT群体的相关案件，有一天他状似随意地提起合并成Morgan、Kane、Murray & Padalecki律所的可能性，当然家族律所意味着会有一长串的传统，但同时Padalecki这个名字也会存在于律所上。

 

Jared的妈妈则花了很多时间在帮助Jensen的课后项目上——当她没有竭尽全力去改正Chad和Chris，或者在与Jensen、实习生Becky和Mark喝下午茶的时候计划着统治世界的时候。

 

实习生Becky是个很有野心的孩子，在Chad第四次离婚的同一天，他向她求婚了，Jensen又完全地进入了婚礼策划模式，在接下来的那几周，Chad和Becky的春日婚礼成了所有人的谈资，他们甚至买下了Martha Stewart婚庆杂志的一个版面，如果Chad和Becky的婚礼并不 _真的_ 能赶上Jensen的婚礼的话，也没有人会责怪他们的。

 

Chris花了很多时间在接待处，他看上去有一点迷茫，还有一点悲伤，他并不真的知道现在他应该去做些什么，现在Chad有了妻子，她正跟在Jensen后面学习，有一点可以确定的是，Chad决不会再穿着皱巴巴的衣服或是三点钟才出现在办公室，他将一直， _一直_ 跟他老婆睡在同一张床上。

 

但是随后Mark走到了他身边，给他倒了一大杯威士忌，顺手把胳膊搭在Chris的腰上，另一只手安抚性地碰了碰Chris的头发，他微笑着，像是撕下面具的狼，随后说道：

 

“别担心，cowboy，还有我。”

 

***

 

当Jared和Jensen结婚一周年到来的时候，他们在花园里举行了一个盛大的聚会，他们又一次坐在了那个婚礼藤架下，现在这个藤架已经被漂亮的蓝色紫藤覆盖，还有白茉莉和葡萄藤散发出的芬芳，这些都是Jensen花园里的景观，这一次Jensen承包了所有的食物。

 

整个聚会的气氛都很热烈，Jared喝光了葡萄酒，他已经有一点醉了，花园里晚间清凉的海风让他不由自主地打了个寒颤，他歪歪扭扭地试图走回楼上那间步入式衣柜去拿那间他最喜欢的线衫（那件价值四百刀，上面有三根扭绳斜织花纹的开司米线衫），他小心翼翼地翻找，试图不弄乱Jensen仔细整理整齐的架子，然后有什么抓住了他的视线，架子的最上面放着的是装剪贴簿的盒子，因为去年的婚礼还有其他乱七八糟的事情Jared完全忘记了剪贴簿的事情，但是当他想起来的时候，他意识到自己还有一本剪贴簿没有看。

 

Jared伸手拿下了那个盒子，并在最底层发现了那个他还没来得及看的那本剪贴簿，第一页是空白的，Jared意识到这一本很可能还没写完，他打开本子，入眼却全是空白，不过他还是发现中间有几页上贴了东西，他翻到那几页，发现了三本小册子。

 

这是三本关于代孕机构的宣传册。

 

Jared滑坐在地板上，开始迅速翻阅这些满是笑着的宝宝们的宣传册，他闭上眼睛，想象一个有绿眼睛和小雀斑的孩子。

 

当他再一次睁开眼，Jensen正站在门口看着他，他看上去有点不安，像是他觉得向Jared要求这样的事情有点太过了。

 

Jared却不觉得：

 

“那么，我们从哪儿开始？”

 

Jensen呼出一口气，安心地笑了笑，Jared觉得大概自己只靠着这个笑容就能活下去，他朝Jared走过去，随后弯下身子亲吻了他。他们仍然保持着对未来的期待和面对对方满溢的爱，这可能不是个合适的时间，因为他们都有点喝多了，由于结婚纪念日还有过量的葡萄酒（他们真的需要小一点的玻璃杯了）。

 

两个小时之后，他们的家人们找到了他们，彼时他们在步入式衣橱前的地板上蜷缩着睡在一起，他们旁边散落着那三本打开的关于代孕机构的宣传册。在他们离开之前，Jeff在卧室里找到了一条毛毯，小心给他们盖上，然后出门去激动地讨论计划着即将迎来的新生命了。

 

第二天清晨醒来后，Jared做的第一件事就是查看他身边那本空白的剪贴簿，他转头看着Jensen靠在他肩膀上的睡脸，心里感到一阵满足。

 

这一本剪贴簿将由他们共同填写。

 

The End

 

……又或者，当Jensen制作剪贴簿的时候，Jared只是安静地坐在一旁，但不管怎么说，哪怕他将以不同的方式去打扰Jensen，他总是在他身边的。


End file.
